Falling for You
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: Ryan Wolfe has a secret, but so does his new intern and girlfriend, Jessica Stone. Jessica's the daughter of Ryan's boss Horatio Caine, but she's never told him. Now Jessica has another secret and Natalia knows it. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Tell Me

**Alright, I'm back again! This is the third story in my "The Intern" series with Ryan Wolfe. This story really can't be read alone so I would recommend reading my other two stories. If you don't want to though that's cool too.**

**I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Peace Out!~ KC**

_Ryan Wolfe has a secret that no one on the team knows. He's been dating his intern, Dr. Jessica Stone, for four months now, something the department strictly forbids. Though he loves her and Jessica's told him about her past of pain with her abusive ex-boyfriend Ryan can't help but feel she's still keeping secrets from him. But what Ryan and Jessica don't know is someone knows their secret. Will Natalia keep her nose out of their business or could this be the end of their life together?_

Tell Me

Jessica walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the male host, again. It seemed that he had caught on to Jessica and Horatio's frequent dinner meetings and knew exactly who she was looking for each time.

"Dr. Stone-Caine," he said, "Your father's back this way tonight."

Jessica smiled politely at him and followed. As usual he began his string of flirtations that would always result in denial. He never seemed to get the picture that Jessica had no interest in him at all, but Jessica had been raised to be polite and let the young man attempt.

When they reached the table Jessica practically ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him. Horatio embraced his daughter and kissed her cheek. Something seemed different about Jessica, but Horatio couldn't seem to put his finger on it. It seemed that she had changed so much in the last five months of her life that Horatio was having a hard time keeping up.

They released from their hug and sat at the table. They began with the usual small talk about work and classes. Horatio asked about how Jessica's first Christmas with her new boyfriend went. She told them how they celebrated alone the day after Christmas and then went to his sister's house and she met his sister, bother-in-law, niece and nephew, and uncle the next day. Jessica had come over to Horatio's house to celebrate with Horatio and Kyle on Christmas day. Jessica had never met the young man who turned out to be her little brother. When they first saw each other though they knew they were related when they saw Horatio's eyes on both their faces.

"So when do I get to meet this lucky young man?" Horatio asked, putting down his menu.

"Who said you were going to meet him?" Jessica said, not looking up from her menu.

"Stubborn as the day is long. Just like your mother. Some days I think you've become her."

"In a way," Jessica said, looking up at Horatio with the same blue eyes as his, "I did."

Horatio knew what she meant. After all, it was her mother's name Jessica had decided to take when Izzy was pronounced dead.

The waiter came over and took their orders. It was then that Horatio noticed a sparkle on Jessica's hand. "Jessica, is that a ring you're wearing?" Jessica quickly pulled her hand beneath the table, obviously trying to hide something. "Jessica…." Horatio said in the same stern voiced he had used when she was a child and had lied to him, that Jessica always thought resembled his interrogation voice.

A blush crept up Jessica's neck and she reluctantly placed her hand on the table. Horatio reached over and took her hand in his own. It was a silver band with a large pink stone. It was beautiful and simple. Jessica looked at her father with worried eyes.

"Tell me about it." Horatio said, using the same tone of voice, leaning back in his chair.

"He bought it for me." Jessica nearly whispered. "He said it was a promise ring of sorts. He told me that I had helped him improve his life and he wanted to show his gratification. We're not engaged, I know he would have the decency to ask you first and I wouldn't have said yes if he had. When he gave it to me he promised he would never hurt me and he would always be there for me, no matter what."

Horatio looked at the ring on his daughter's hand and smiled. "This man really makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Jessica nodded her head, not sure if she was able to speak anymore.

"Are you sure he's really who he says he is?"

"Yes, I know he would never lie to me. He loves me too much." Jessica blushed even more when she realized what she had said.

"He loves you?" Horatio asked, not able to hide the surprise in his voice.

Jessica nodded again. "Yes, and I love him too, Daddy."

"You're sure this is real?" Horatio was skeptical. He cared too much for his daughter to have her heart broken again.

"Yes, I know it is. It's different than any other time before."

Horatio sighed and leaned forward onto his elbows on the table. "And you're not going to give me a name?" he tried one last time.  
Jessica smiled a coy smile at her father. "You'll know soon enough."

"I always did hate the way you tease. Just like your damn mother." Horatio smiled at his daughter. "I love you Jessie Bug."  
Jessica looked into the eyes her father had given her. "I love you too, Daddy H."


	2. Blek

Blek

Jessica just barely made it to the bathroom before bile came pouring out her mouth and into the toilet. This was the third day in a row that she had woke up around four in the morning and vomited. She didn't know what was going on. She tried to think of something that she had eaten in the last three days constituently that would be the cause of the vomiting, but she couldn't think of anything. Jessica was at a loss.

She sat there for a moment and waited. Then came the retched stomach cramps that made her curl up on the bathroom floor and cry. After about thirty seconds they were gone as instantly as they had started. She sat up and hovered over the toilet, and sure enough she began vomiting again. It was like clock work. She woke up at the same time and experienced the same routine every day.

When Jessica knew she was finally done she flushed the toilet and walked to the sink. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth. She then walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She drank the water and sat on the counter. Ryan always seemed to disapprove of her doing this when they were at his place. Sometimes she did it anyways, just to annoy him. She knew it was the OCD and she made jokes about trying to break his fears and compulsiveness for everything to be clean and organized.

Jessica finished the water and set the glass by the sink. She walked back up the stairs to Ryan's bedroom. When she walked through the door Ryan stirred in his sleep. He rolled over and looked at her.

"Hey," he said coming out of his sleep, "What are you doing up?"

"Just getting a drink," She said, climbing back into bed next to him. "I was thirsty."

"Ok" He said, pulling her close to him, "You better not have sat on the counter again."  
Jessica smiled into his neck. "I sure did, and I farted on it this time."

"Ohhhhhhh" Ryan groaned, "You're a butthead."

Ryan fell back asleep quickly and began to snore lightly. He had been sick the last few days, and Jessica was worried about him. His OCD tendencies seemed to worsen when he was ill because he felt more compelled to clean, to rid the place of germs. It was especially bad when he had to stay home and she was at work. Jessica came home the day before to find her shoes reorganized by color and style and her closet fully organized. Jessica didn't mind the organized closet that she could now find everything in, but Ryan was driving her crazy with him cleaning her condo. So she proposed that they stay at his apartment until he was better. At least now he had less to organize and revamp, since everything was already the way he wanted it, so he could relax and get better faster.

Jessica was sure Ryan was dead asleep now, the cold medicine making it impossible for him to stay awake for more than thirty seconds. She ran her hand through his hair and felt his face. Ryan had had a slight fever when he first got sick, but it seemed to just be a cold and not the flu. He felt fine temperature wise, but he was still congested. She hadn't told him about the vomiting and stomach cramps, because she knew it would upset him and he didn't need that while he was sick.


	3. Daddy H

Daddy H

Horatio sat at his kitchen table, looking over the newspaper from that day again. He couldn't sleep. He was worried about Jessica and this new guy in her life. So many times she had tried to start a new relationship and it only ended with her heart being broken and running back to Horatio. He couldn't take it happening again. Now this new guy had given her a ring and she still wouldn't tell Horatio who he was.

Horatio walked back to his bedroom, determined to sleep at least a little before his shift started. It didn't take long before he drifted off into a restless sleep of memories.

_III_

Horatio awoke in the middle of the night. Police instincts told him someone had just entered his room, even though they had been absolutely silent. He could hear the faintest footsteps walking across the carpeting to the side of his bed. He hadn't opened his eyes but he knew the person was too small to be an intruder but too large to be his wife's children. He heard the person's knees pop as they knelt down next to his bed.

"Horatio?" he heard Izzy's small voice say.

"Izzy," Horatio said rolling over and opening his eyes, "What are you doing still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. Every time I try he's there, shooting my father, stabbing me, throwing me off the bridge. I don't want it to be there anymore. What can I do?"

Horatio's heart broke as he saw the tears running down her face. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He held her there as she cried, and wished he could will the pain away.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do right now. The memories will fade and the pain will go away some day, but for now its here and we're just going to have to try and cope with it."

"Why did he do it Horatio?" Izzy asked, "Why did he kill my father?"

"They both wanted you. James used force though, and sometimes those that use force are the ones that get the advantage. Your father didn't believe in using violence the way James did. Your father believed he could keep you with love, and he was right. You came back to us."

Horatio thought for a moment about what he would say next. "Did you know your father was going to move you out of Illinois?" Horatio gently asked.

Izzy looked at him in disbelief. "No, I didn't. When? When were we leaving?"

"He was going to take you and move to Michigan to a small town Brian was sure James would have never known about. It's called Adrian, and it's almost on the Ohio state line. You were going to move next month. Brian had just decided the week before he died and he was still working everything out."

Izzy began to sob into Horatio's shoulder. "You mean he wouldn't be dead!" she cried, "It's all my fault Horatio! I should have never listened to James that day I met him. I should have listened to my father and stayed away from him! I should have known better!"

"Izzy, you couldn't have known this was going to happen." Horatio said, smoothing her hair. "You thought you loved James didn't you?" Izzy nodded her head against his neck. "Well, love makes us do some crazy things and we can't always see what's really there because we want to see what we want. You couldn't see the terrible things that James did to you because you thought you loved him. You're not a terrible person because James killed your father, and it will never be your fault. James was the one that shot the gun, not you."

Izzy sat there in silence for a few moments. "Do you hate me?" she practically whispered.

Horatio pulled Izzy away from his body and looked into her mysterious blue eyes. They had been green just a month ago, but when she woke up from the coma they were the same shade of blue as his own. The doctors couldn't explain how it happened, but Horatio knew it had something to do his flesh and blood that now resided within his new daughter.

"I could never hate you Elizabeth Johnson! You were the daughter that I never had and I loved you like my own! Your parents needed someone to help them raise you with your mother so sick. The day they asked me to be your Godfather I was elated! When the doctors said you needed blood right then and there or you would die I gave up my own for you. When you needed a kidney or you would be on dialysis for the rest of your life I gave you mine. Do you know why?" Izzy shook her head. "Because I love you and nothing can change that! You're my world now and always have been!" Horatio embraced Izzy's small frame within his arms. She stood only about four foot nine inches, incredibly small for a child her age of fourteen.

Izzy began to cry again and Horatio held her until she stopped. He pulled her over and laid her down in the bed next to him. The king sized bed was large enough to fit Horatio and Izzy and Horatio's wife, Suzanna. Horatio pulled Izzy close and held her against his body. He could feel her still breathing heavily and the tears running down her cheek.

After awhile she calmed down and Horatio was sure she had cried herself to sleep. Horatio kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you Elizabeth Johnson and I will protect you until the day I die."  
"Caine" Horatio heard her say softly. "I want my last name to be Caine now." Horatio looked into Izzy's drooping eyes as she continued on. "You said I'm your daughter now so I want my name to be the same as yours."

Horatio smiled into her hair. "Alright then, Elizabeth Renee Caine, we'll go and have your name changed."

"Good. When?"

"Soon, we can't go tomorrow, but we'll go as soon as possible."

"Good," Izzy said, drifting closer to sleep, "Because I don't want to be the person I used to be anymore…"

Horatio smiled and held his daughter closer. He felt tears form in his eyes and let them roll down his cheeks. "I love you Izzy Bug."  
"I love you, too, Daddy H…." Horatio barely heard Izzy mutter in response.


	4. Have you ever?

Have you ever?

Ryan walked into the crime lab, finally back after four days of sick leave. He still didn't feel the greatest but he wanted to work. Jessica walked by his side, as they checked in at the front desk. Jessica was a little leery because she didn't wake up that morning vomiting as she had been the last three days. She didn't know whether to be worried or not.

As they walked to the locker room Horatio intercepted them.

"Mr. Wolfe, Dr. Stone we have a double homicide involving a mother and child that you're both being assigned to. Here's the address, Walter and I will meet you there with Dr. Tom."

Jessica looked at the address as they continued on their way to the locker room.  
"Horatio doesn't mess around when it comes to children does it?" Ryan asked, taking the paper from Jessica's hand.

"He never has." Jessica responded. Ryan didn't miss the tone of voice Jessica responded with. It was somber and Ryan felt there was something more behind it.

When they got to the locker room Ryan looked at Jessica. She was wearing a dress she had recently bought. It was white with a green flower pattern. She paired it with leggings and her black flats. Ryan couldn't help but notice Jessica was dressing this way a lot lately. She had also started eating even healthier than her normal healthy ways and exercised almost twice as much. Ryan had watched Jessica, unbeknownst to her, attempt to put on a pair of dress pants with no such luck just a few days before. Ryan didn't want to say anything, but he was sure had put on a few pounds in the last couple of weeks and was trying to work them off.

They left the locker room and were soon climbing into their Hummer. They arrived at the scene shortly there after. Horatio and Walter had already walked through and were beginning to collect evidence. Tom hadn't arrived yet with the ME team, so both bodies were still inside the house.

It was a terrible sight to see. The mother was tied to a chair and had been stabbed repeatedly in the abdomen. She had tears still wet on her cheeks, but she had been gone for quite some time. The child was the worst part though. The body was lying on the ground with his hands and feet bound, and he had clearly been tortured. The head was sitting on a chair opposite the mother, eyes still open and mouth still mid-scream.

The sight shook Jessica to the bones. She suddenly felt queasy. Horatio was taking pictures and the look on his face was distressing. Horatio was clearly disturbed by the sight.

Walter walked in with a biohazard bucket and walked towards the head.

"Walter?" Jessica said, walking towards him.

"Yeah?" Walter responded, turning and looking at Jessica.

"Have you put anything in that bucket yet?"

"No."

"Do you have another?"

"Yeah. Why?" Walter was confused by Jessica's questions.

Jessica didn't even get to explain herself. She grabbed the bucket and vomited into it. Walter took a step back, unsure of what to do. Ryan dropped his kit and ran the short distance to Jessica's side. He pulled back her hair and rubbed her neck.

"You alright Jessica?" Ryan asked her.

Jessica had stopped vomiting and held up her head. "Yeah, I think so. I don't know what happened."  
"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Horatio said to her, "It seems that you managed not to compromise anything. How are you feeling now?"  
"Better, I don't know why that just happened."  
"Sometimes, things like this can get to us and we have involuntary reactions." Horatio said soothingly, "You wouldn't be the first person who's lost it at a crime scene like that."  
"Yeah, Walter was the first." Ryan joked and laughed at his coworker's embarrassment.

"Man shut up, that was one time!" Walter exclaimed in his defense.

"Thanks Horatio." Jessica said.

"Do you want to go back to the lab and rest?" Horatio asked her.

"No I think I'll be fin-" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because she began vomiting into the bucket again. When she stopped she looked up and said "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

"Mr. Wolfe, go ahead and take Jessica to the lab to work on processing the evidence we've already collected. Then head back when she's settled in." Horatio instructed Ryan.

"You got it, H." Ryan responded. "What do you want done with the bucket?" he asked as he helped Jessica to her feet.

"Just dispose of it, but make sure that it's labeled as not being evidence. We can't afford a mix up right now."

Ryan nodded as he led the shaky Jessica to the Hummer. Ryan dug through his stuff until he found a bottle of water and Jessica rinsed her mouth and spit into the bucket. They sealed the bucket and placed it in the Hummer, along with the evidence Horatio had given them.

"Are you feeling alright, Jess?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I've never vomited before at a crime scene."  
"It's alright, it happens to a lot of people." Ryan rubbed her back.

"Have you ever?"

"I would like to say no, but that would be a lie." Ryan smirked at her. Jessica smiled back and wanted so badly to kiss him at that moment, but she knew she had to resist the temptation.

"Let's go back to the lab." Ryan said, turning and walking to the driver side.


	5. Worrying about you

Worrying about you

When Jessica got back to the lab she felt ok. She was still queasy and a bit nauseous, but she was doing alright. She began processing the evidence collected from the scene. She started with dropping some trace stuff off to Travers and headed over to DNA with some samples for Natalia.

"Hey Natalia, I've got some blood and tissue samples I need you process when you get the chance."  
"No problem, Jess. Just add them to the pile and I'll get to them as soon as I can, I promise."

"No worries, don't rush yourself. Walter and Ryan are still at the crime scene with Horatio processing and collecting evidence."  
"Oh really? Why didn't you stay with them? I thought you and Ryan were assigned that case."  
"We were, but I was sent back." Natalia looked at Jessica with a puzzled look and noticed the young woman's hands were shaking slightly.

"What happened Jessica?"

"Um, I vomited. I think the crime scene shook me up a bit and I seemed to have had a bad reaction. That's all." Jessica smiled at her and stuck her shaking hands in Ryan's lab coat that she was wearing, hoping that Natalia hadn't noticed.

"Oh Jessie, I'm so sorry. It happens to the best of us sometimes." Natalia wrapped her arm around Jessica's shoulders in a comforting side hug.

"Yeah, I feel better now though."  
"That's good. Well, I hope the rest of your day goes well. I'll call you as soon as I finish your samples."  
"Thanks Natalia." Jessica smiled and turned and walked out of the lab.

Jessica hadn't gotten more than ten feet away when she recognized the sudden urge in her body. She barely made it to the restroom in time before she vomited again. When she was done she rinsed her mouth with water and stood with her violently shaking hands on the sink. Jessica had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good day and that she probably wasn't going to be able to hide this from everyone.

Natalia heard Jessica run down the hall and the door of the women's restroom fly open. She didn't know what to do. Jessica was clearly either still upset about the crime scene or she had become ill. Natalia decided to keep an eye on her and make sure she was alright.

Ryan drove back to the crime scene alone in the Hummer. He couldn't help but worry about Jessica. It wasn't like her to become so violently ill from a crime scene. Jessica had the strongest stomach of anyone on the team. Ryan hoped she hadn't gotten sick. If something like this spread around the lab they would all be doomed.

Jessica stared at the tape samples under the microscope. She was at a stand still until the guys returned with more evidence. She stood up and looked at her watch. It had been three hours since they left and Jessica was too anxious to just stand there and be bored. She decided a walk would do her some good. She headed towards the morgue to talk to Tom, since she knew he had returned with the bodies already.

Jessica walked through the doors of the morgue and was greeted by the same mother and son from that morning. The site of them made her stomach churn again. She walked over to the table with the mother, who Tom was working on.

"Jessie! So good to see you! How are you? Horatio told me about your little….episode this morning." Tom said, concerned about Jessica's well being.

"I'm doing better, it just shook me up really bad I guess."  
"No worries, that just happened to one of my new staff members last week."

"What did they do about it?"

"He quit." Tom said as he weighed the mother's heart. "Hmm, normal weight, but it seems there are stress marks on it. Not surprising if the last thing she watched was her child tortured and murdered."

Now Jessica was really starting to get nauseous again. "Umm, could you excuse me for a moment Tom?" Jessica managed as she ran from the morgue and into the bathroom down the hall. As she vomited Jessica wondered how much longer this was going to go on. This was the fourth time today and she was beginning to feel weak. Jessica rinsed her mouth and returned to the morgue.

Tom looked at her when she walked through the door.

"Jessica, are you sure you're ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm still recovering apparently."

"Are you sure?" Tom gave Jessica a concerned look.

"My god, why is everyone asking me that?" Jessica was being to get annoyed.

"Because you're continuously vomiting, Jessica." Tom informed her. "Now I might be a doctor that works with the dead, but in most living people that indicates illness or food poisoning. Maybe you should go home."  
"I'm fine! Really, I am." Now Jessica was really perturbed. "I'm going to check with Natalia on my DNA samples." And with that she stormed out of the morgue, only to have to run to the ladies room again for another trip. As she walked by the doors of the morgue again she yelled to Tom "I'm fine!"

Jessica had almost made it to the DNA lab when the urge came back. She calmly walked into the women's restroom. Luckily no one was there so she was able to have some privacy. She rinsed her mouth again and felt the need to brush her teeth. She was pretty sure Ryan a couple of toothbrushes in his locker.

Jessica left the restroom and walked the rest of the way to the DNA lab. She was greeted by a concerned looking Natalia.

"What's up Natalia?" Jessica greeted her.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, Jess." Natalia retorted.

"What do you mean?" Jessica was a little nervous with Natalia's tone of voice.

Natalia walked around her and shut the door. "Who do you think you're fooling? Something is clearly going on here."  
Jessica was confused and a lot nervous. "No, nothing's going on."  
"Yes there is! You've been throwing up all day and you've only been here for four hours! You need to go home."  
Jessica signed with relief. She was so afraid that Natalia had figured out about her and Ryan and was going to tell Horatio. "I'm fine really. I feel better now." She pleaded with her.

Natalia was still mad. "Fine, but if you vomit one more time you better go home, or I'll tell Horatio myself that you're sick."

Natalia walked around Jessica and opened the door. "I'm going to run to the store really quick and then get some lunch. Do you want anything?" she said to Jessica.

"No, Ryan said he was going to buy me lunch today. Maybe we could have lunch together some other time?" Jessica pleaded with Natalia, she didn't want her to be mad with her.

"Yeah," Natalia said, "If you can even keep it down." And with that Natalia walked out of the lab and to the locker room to get her stuff.

Jessica stood there in the middle of the DNA lab alone. She shut the door and sat at the desk in the corner. She began to cry and didn't understand why entirely. She was upset that Natalia was mad at her but it shouldn't be upsetting her this much.


	6. You do, don't you?

You do, don't you?

Ryan drove back to the crime lab with the newest evidence in his back seat. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jessica's number. She didn't answer so he left her a voicemail.

"Hey Jess, it's Ryan. I just wanted to check and see how you're doing, love. Call me when you get the chance."

Ryan hung up and continued driving and dialed Eric's number.

"Hey Eric, I'm coming in with more evidence. Could you find Jessica and see what she's up to? I know she began processing it but I don't know where she left off, and I've got more for her."  
"Yeah, sure man, no problem." Eric responded.

Ryan hung up again. He wanted to talk to Jessica so bad and know what was going on with her. He was starting to worry about her because he hadn't heard from her in hours and she wasn't responding to his texts. Ryan knew he would be back at the lab in a few minutes and he would talk to her then.

Natalia walked into the small grocery store. She knew exactly what she wanted and where to find them. She first went and picked up some crackers and then grabbed a soda from the cooler. Natalia then walked to the small pharmacy aisle and looked around until she found what she was looking for. She went to the check out and paid for her items. The clerk placed the items in a small paper bag and handed them to her. Natalia left the store, climbed into her car, and drove back to the lab.

Jessica was beginning to think that Natalia was right and something was wrong with her. She was hunched over the toilet in the women's room in the locker room, vomiting for the eighth time that day. Every time she felt better and thought she would be fine, but then a few minutes later would suddenly have the urge to vomit again. Jessica rinsed her mouth and sat down on the ground next to the sink. She started to cry silently. She felt so terrible and just wanted Ryan.

At that moment Natalia walked into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and walked over to Jessica and sat on the floor next to her.

"How are you doing Jess?" Natalia gently asked.

Jessica looked at her, eyes blood shot and watery. "You're right, I need to go home. I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't want to infect the lab."

Natalia pulled Jessica into her arms and held her for a moment. "I think you'll be fine Jessie. Everything's going to be ok." She released her and grabbed the paper bag she had carried in with her. She opened it and began giving the contents to Jessica.

"I bought you a few things in hopes it would make you feel better."

Jessica smiled at her. "Thank you Natalia, you're so kind and you always take care of me."

"Anything for my little sister." Natalia smiled at her.

Natalia pulled out a package of club crackers, a Sprite, and a small rectangular box. Jessica looked at the box in disbelief.

"Natalia, you….you don't really…..think I'm…." Jessica stuttered.

"Pregnant?" Natalia finished.

Jessica's face was pale and her hands shook as she looked at the pregnancy test. "But I have a birth control implant. I can't be pregnant, can I?"

"It's possible. Those things aren't full proof. When did you last have it changed anyways?"

"I go in next month to have it replaced."

"Jess," Natalia looked into her eyes and held her hand, "Please, just check, because if you are you need to get that implant out right away before it hurts the baby."

Jessica nodded and stood up on shaky legs. She walked into the stall. When she was finished she replaced the cap on the test and set it by the sink. She washed her hands and walked over to Natalia and sat down next to her again.

"Please, stay with me. Don't let me find out alone." Jessica began to cry slowly.

Natalia held Jessica's hand in hers and leaned her head against Jessica's. "I'll always be here for you Jessie. That's what sisters are for."

Ryan walked in carrying the evidence from the case that morning. He couldn't seem to find Jessica anywhere. He dropped the evidence off in their lab and continued on with his search. He ran into Eric in the hall.

"Hey Eric, have you seen Jessica anywhere?"

"Nope, not since you guys left this morning." Eric responded, "Sorry man, it's been crazy busy around here, and I haven't had much time to look." Eric continued on his way down the hall.

Ryan was really beginning to worry about Jessica now. It wasn't like her to disappear like this.

Jessica stood up and grabbed the pregnancy test. It had been twenty minutes, a few more than the directions instructed, but she wasn't ready for the answer yet. She didn't look at it at first. Instead she walked back to Natalia and sat down. She took a deep breath and held up the test.

Her stomach hit the floor but her heart sang. Jessica was pregnant. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had wanted children pretty much her whole life, but now was not the time. She felt her eyes fill with tears, but didn't know if it was from joy or sorrow.

Natalia held Jessica's free hand. She could see the plus sign from where she sat. Natalia could feel the mix of emotions that ran through Jessica at that moment. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you going to tell Ryan?" Natalia finally asked.

Jessica suspected what she was getting at, but wanted Natalia to say it herself.

"Because he's my supervisor and he needs to know?"

"No, because he's the father." Natalia knew, Jessica wasn't surprised at her response.

Jessica slowly nodded her head in response. "You knew" was all Jessica could manage.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"I suspected there was some kind of attraction early on, but I tried not to jump to conclusions. But that night at The Blue Treble I saw you two kissing and the way you sang to him. That's when I knew I was right."

Jessica sat there, looking straight forward, not ready to face Natalia. "And you didn't tell anyone?"

Natalia shrugged, "No one said I had to."

Jessica looked at her finally, her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you."  
Natalia held Jessica in her arms and let her cry. She didn't know what Jessica was thanking her for but it didn't matter anymore.

"We'll get through this." Natalia said, "You don't have to do it alone."

Jessica looked at Natalia. "You don't think Ryan's going to leave me, do you?" Her voice trembled and she began to shake more.

Natalia didn't mean for the comment to sound the way it did. She knew Ryan was a good guy, but she knew people always changed when things like this happened. Natalia didn't know how Ryan would react.

"No, I don't think he'll leave you." Natalia said, "He obviously loves you and cares about you a lot. I just don't know what he'll say or do when you tell him."

Jessica laid there in Natalia's arms. She wasn't crying anymore. She felt a sense of shock at Natalia's words.

"You think he's going to leave me."

Natalia didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say because she really didn't know what was going to happen. She felt Jessica start to cry again and Natalia held her tighter.


	7. She Knows

**Greetings all! Here is the next chapter in the story and I hope you enjoy it! I also appreciate all the reviews and comments everyone has left! It's really encouraging and especially I originally only wrote this story for my own enjoyment and originally wasn't going to post it. It's really encouraging and makes me want to write more! Some of them have made me bust out laughing, too!**

She Knows

Ryan finally found Jessica. She was walking down the hall of the crime lab and she looked like she was in bad shape. When Jessica saw Ryan she wanted to run to him and tell him everything. She didn't care what Natalia thought, Jessica knew Ryan would never leave her.

"Jess," Ryan said, "What's going on? You don't look well."  
"I'm sick Ryan. I'm going to the doctor's and then home." Jessica explained, "I can't seem to stop vomiting and this is becoming too difficult to work with."

Ryan looked into her eyes. He felt there was something there that Jessica wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to question it with how sick she was. He embraced her in his arms, not caring that he might get whatever was infecting her, he just wanted to comfort her the only way he could when they were at the lab.

"Feel better love." He said quietly into her hair. "I'll see you when I get home."  
"Thank you. Natalia said she can give you a ride home tonight." Jessica said, stepping back from Ryan. "And Ryan, she knows."

Ryan didn't need an explanation as to what she meant. Jessica had told Natalia about their relationship. Ryan knew they could trust Natalia though. He would rather her know than some of the others in the lab.

Ryan smiled at Jessica, hoping that she knew that he understood that she had told Natalia.

"I'll see you later Jessie."

Jessica looked at him one last time before she turned and walked out of the lab.

Jessica climbed into Ryan's Venza. She sat there behind the wheel for a minute before she decided to finally make the call. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for her doctor's office.

"Miami Dade Family Practice." The friendly receptionist answered.

"Um, hi this is Jessica Caine. I need to make an appointment with Dr. Brown, and if it's at all possible can I get in today?"  
"Ok, what seems to be the problem Dr. Caine?"

"I…I think…" It was so hard to say those few little words. Jessica knew once she did this it all would be true. "I think I'm pregnant and I have a hormone implant."

"Alright, that does sound urgent. I can get you in at 4:10pm, will that work?"

Jessica looked at her watch, it was 3:45pm, she could make it in time.  
"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm just leaving work right now."

"Alright Dr. Caine we'll see you then."

Jessica hung the phone up and laid her head on the steering wheel. She wanted this to not be happening. She wished she could go back in time and tell Ryan to wrap up just in case. She wanted so many things, but there was one thing she wanted more anything else in the world.

She wanted this baby.

Jessica sat on the examination table while Dr. Brown pulled the implant from her arm carefully. He had already drawn blood and sent it to be tested.

"The implant won't screw up the test results will it?" Jessica asked.

"No, our test detects all of the hormones that are produced during pregnancy, not just the one the implant disperses." Dr. Brown finally rid Jessica of the implant. She looked at and wondered how it had failed.

"How did I still get pregnant?" she asked.

"Well if you are there's a chance because it's almost been the three years since you had this implanted that it may have just run out. I'm going to go see where your tests are at. The ultrasound technician should be here soon." Dr. Brown bandaged her arm and left the room.

Jessica sat there in the small room alone, looking around her. She touched the ultrasound equipment sitting next to her. She was so nervous. What would Ryan say when she told him she was pregnant? She hoped he would be happy.

Dr. Brown walked back in with a dark haired woman wearing a lab coat with the name S. Smith.

"Dr. Caine this is Ms. Smith, she'll be performing your ultrasound." Dr. Brown told Jessica. "According to your test results it seems that you are indeed pregnant and we want to get a good look at the baby now."

"Hello Dr. Caine," Smith began in a gentle voice, "I need you lay down and to left up your dress."

Jessica nodded and did as she was told. Smith pulled her leggings down a little more and spread the gel across her lower abdomen. Dr. Brown was powering up the ultrasound machine and prepping it. Jessica could swear her heart was beating so fast they could hear it. Smith placed the probe on Jessica's abdomen and the blank screen began to mutate.

Then there it was. A small blob appeared on the screen and began to take shape. Soon it looked like a small person and it was moving slowly. Jessica swore her heart stopped. There it was, a tiny being manifested from her and Ryan. Jessica didn't know what to think. It was so small. She hadn't realize she was crying until Dr. Brown handed her a tissue.

Smith continued to move the probe over her abdomen, showing the baby from different angles. Jessica couldn't believe this was real. There it was on the screen. Her child that she had created with the only man she had ever loved. She wished she could hold it right then and there. After all those years with James, she was finally going to get to keep her baby.

Then Smith removed the probe and began cleaning Jessica's stomach, as the ultrasound machine printed a picture.

"Well, it looks like a very healthy baby so far and going by the size I would say you're about two and a half months along. I can't tell for sure right now, but I don't think the birth control has effected it any." Smith told her. "Here's a picture for you that you can show your boyfriend."

Jessica couldn't speak. She was so elated that she was finally going to have a baby. She wanted to tell Ryan, but she was still leery about the whole situation.

Jessica left the Doctor's office and climbed into Ryan's car. She sat there with the prescription for prenatal vitamins and the ultrasound picture in her hand. Jessica pulled out her phone and took a picture of the ultrasound. She sent a quick text and then started the car. Jessica drove to the store, bought the vitamins, and then drove back to her condo.

She pulled the parking pass out of the glove box where Ryan kept it when he wasn't at Jessica's. Jessica briefly wondered about asking Ryan to move in. He spent more time at her place than his own. She had purchased a parking pass for him so that way Ryan didn't have to park three blocks over and could just park in the complex's lot. Jessica had even given him a copy of her key so he didn't have to wait for her if she was working late. Jessica decided now was not the time. She had bigger things on her mind, like telling her boyfriend that they were about to become parents.

Natalia and Ryan walked to the parking lot in silence. Once they were in Natalia's car Ryan felt it was safe to finally talk.

"So," he started, "You knew about Jessica and me."

"Yeah" Natalia responded.

"How long have you known?"

"I've had my suspensions for a while now, but The Blue Treble confirmed it all for me."

"Oh" Ryan sat there for a moment. "Why didn't you turn us in? It's against department rules to have an interdepartmental relationship, especially with subordinates."

Natalia sighed, and thought about her answer. "I really don't even know. I know I should have, but there was something inside me that just wouldn't let me do it. You both look so happy when you're together and I couldn't imagine what would happen if you had to be torn apart. I didn't want to be the one to cause that pain. Jessie's had a hard life and I know yours hasn't been a walk in the park either. I just felt like you two need each other. So I kept my mouth shut and acted like I didn't know a thing."

Ryan chewed this answer over for awhile. "Thank you." He finally said to Natalia.

Natalia's phone chirped and she reached into her pocket to discover she had a text. She opened it and looked at the picture on the screen. It was an ultrasound, with a tiny human form in the middle. 'I'm going to be a mommy!' was printed under it, along with Jessica's name and number.

Natalia couldn't help but let out a surprised scream. "Oh my god!"

Ryan jumped at the sudden noise. "What!"

Natalia sat there for a second, trying to think of something to say. She decided the truth was the best idea.

"One of my sorority sisters just sent me a text saying she was pregnant!" Natalia hoped Ryan wouldn't figure out which sister.

"Really? Wow, that's great!" Ryan was happy for Natalia. "Has he told her husband?"

Natalia froze momentarily. She wondered why he assumed the woman was married, but decided it wasn't important. "I don't know. I can't text her back right now to ask though, I'm driving."

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Ryan offered.

"No!" Natalia responded a little too urgently, "I can just call her later."

"Oh, alright. Well tell her I said congratulations, even though I probably don't even know her."

Natalia sighed and looked at him as they stopped at red light. "Yeah, I'll let her know."


	8. You can't wear that

**I know I haven't been all that great at notifying when there's adult themes in my stories but this chapter contains A LOT of smut. So don't read it if you don't like it or you're not old enough.**

You can't wear that

Jessica walked into her condo, relieved she had arrived home before Ryan. She held the prenatal vitamins in her hand. Jessica didn't know what to do with them. She wasn't ready to tell Ryan about the baby yet. Jessica had to be honest with her self, Natalia had scared her into thinking Ryan was going to leave her when he found out she was pregnant. Jessica didn't want to loose Ryan, she loved him too much.

Jessica decided to hide the vitamins. She went upstairs to the master bathroom and found the bottle of women's daily vitamins she knew was almost gone. She dumped the remaining ones into the new bottle and then put the prenatal vitamins in this bottle. Jessica knew Ryan would never look through the pill bottles, so she had no worries of him finding them. Jessica looked at the packaging from the prenatal vitamins. She took and stuffed them to the bottom of the trash, hoping Ryan wouldn't notice them. She placed a few more things on top in hopes of covering them.

Finally feeling hungry Jessica walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. She began looking through the fridge, trying to decide what to make for dinner. She had a carving for soup and started to look for the ingredients for chicken noodle.

Jessica heard the lock in the door click and turned to see Ryan walking through the door. He smiled at Jessica and walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"Hey gorgeous," He said, "You look like you're feeling better."  
"Yeah, I went to the doctors."  
"Well what's the prognosis?" Ryan asked her, as he embraced her in his arms.

"Stomach flu, Dr. Brown said I should be fine within the next twenty-four hours but to still take it easy." She looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes. She caught herself hoping that their baby had Ryan's eyes. Jessica shook the thought from her head and turned back to the counter, where she had began to peel vegetables.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist and held her. His hands fell to her lower abdomen and Ryan thought something felt different from the last time he could remember holding her like that. It almost seemed that there was something hard beneath her sculpted abs. Ryan gently pressed his hand against Jessica's muscles and felt the lump form under his hand.

The thought left Ryan as Jessica shoved a carrot in his mouth.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jessica asked him, turning so she could look at him.

"To be honest- no." Ryan said, biting into the carrot, "I was too enticed by your beauty."

Jessica smiled at him lovingly. She felt her heart melt when Ryan kissed her softly.

"So what's for dinner?" Ryan asked.

"Chicken noodle soup."  
"Oh good, my favorite." Ryan said with another kiss.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "That's what you said when I made lasagna last week."

"What can I say, anything you make is my favorite."  
"Now you're just sucking up."  
"Nope, I just like to eat." Ryan took a bite of the carrot and kissed Jessica. He slipped the carrot into her mouth before he pulled away.

Jessica chewed on the carrot. "Sneaky today, aren't we?"

"As always." Ryan kissed her one more time. Then he went upstairs to change out of his work clothes.

A few minutes later he came stumbling down the steps in a pair of jeans and one of Jessica's t-shirts. Jessica looked at him and laughed. Ryan had decided upon one of her old letter shirts from college that was purple with sparkly green and silver Greek letters on it. It fit snuggly across his broad shoulders and tight pectoral muscles.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" She asked him, walking away from the chicken she had been cutting.

"Getting comfy." Ryan said. He turned and shook his butt at her. Jessica smacked his butt and Ryan recoiled with a playful "Ohhh."  
"You're so naughty today." Jessica said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know you can't wear those letters unless you're a member. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I can think of at least one thing." Ryan said. He kissed Jessica passionately and pressed his hard on against her body. When they broke apart Jessica looked at him and smirked.

"Do you know what a transvestite is Mr. Wolfe?" Jessica asked him.

Ryan smiled at her. "You know I've heard of it, but I think I need a better explanation, Dr. Stone. Care to enlighten me?"

"Well a transvestite is someone who dresses in the opposite sexes clothes for sexual arousal."  
"And what does this have to do with me?"

"You're wearing one of my shirts and you have a boner. What do you think it has to do with you?"

"So now I'm a transvestite?" Ryan laughed at Jessica's joke. "Does that mean you don't want me anymore?"  
"No, I still want you very much. Besides," Jessica leaned closed to Ryan's ear and whispered, "I think I like you without your clothes better anyways."

That little phrase was what sent Ryan over the edge. He felt his cock twitch and pull upwards and could feel a flush forming under his shirt already.

Ryan brought his lips down to Jessica's in a fiery crash and lifted her onto his hips. He carried her over to the table and pulled her shoes off. He began tugging at her leggings and Jessica reached down and helped him pull them down. Ryan flung them over his shoulder and let them fall to the ground. He pulled her panties off and marveled at the recent wax Jessica had just got the day before.

"A lighting bolt?"  
"Yeah," Jessica said. "I thought it would be fun." Jessica smashed her mouth against Ryan's and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Ryan felt himself grow unbearably hard in his pants.

Jessica's hands dove under Ryan's shirt and pulled it off in one shift movement. She ran her nails across his chest and abs and listened to his moans of desire. Ryan began kissing Jessica again and gently guided her to lay down on the table. He spread her legs apart and pulled her dress up a little. Ryan then knelt down in between her legs and enjoyed her wonderful scent.

Jessica couldn't see Ryan beneath her skirt, but she felt him when his tongue made contact with her vulva. Her back arched upwards when she felt him suck on her clitoris and moaned when he swirled his tongue around it. Jessica gasped for air and Ryan continued to explore her inner most self with his tongue. Jessica felt her orgasm approach, but she didn't want it to be over just yet. Ryan continued to work his tongue around her sensitive skin in ways she had never felt him do before. Finally, after a few more minutes, every nerve in Jessica's body came alive. She tingled all over, her abs tightened, she closed her eyes, and she gasped for air. She moaned Ryan's name so loud that she was sure the entire complex would hear her. Within thirty seconds the feeling was gone, but her body continued to hum.

Ryan stood up and leaned over Jessica and kissed her gently.

"Yeah, I think I like the lighting bolt." Ryan said to her with a sly smirk on his face.

"I think I'm going to get it more often." Jessica said, her body still buzzing.

Jessica heard Ryan fiddling with his belt clasp. She heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper opening and then something dropped to the ground. Jessica felt Ryan's member enticing her entrance, running it all around her labia and across her clitoris. She felt his head enter, but then Ryan pulled back out. He did this several more times, until Jessica couldn't take it anymore.

Waiting until he had his head inside her again, Jessica pushed down against him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ryan Wolfe, I need you now!" Jessica demanded.

"That's what I was looking for." Ryan said. He filled her body with one fluid thrust, and then allowed Jessica a chance to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

Jessica's breath was taken away with the hasty thrust and she felt Ryan pulsating inside her.

"Please Ryannn!" Jessica begged after they had been connected for a few minutes.

"Please what?" Ryan asked as he began to nip her neck.

"Please move! I need you to move!" she said as she swiveled her hips around him.

Ryan chuckled and smirked at Jessica's desperation. He slowly began moving inside her and Jessica felt a sudden sense of relief.

They started off going slow, and then Ryan picked up the pace a bit. Then Jessica decided he was going too slow for her needs and started pushing and thrusting against him. Ryan realized what she was doing and marveled at feeling of Jessica grinding her hips against his.

"Ryan, faster, please!" Jessica begged. Ryan chuckled at Jessica's manners, even whilst mid-coitus.

Ryan picked up the pace and began thrusting faster.

"Harder! Please!" Jessica was gasping for air already and felt the nerves beginning to buzz in her body. "Please Ryan! I need more!"

Ryan began thrusting as hard as he could, feeling his pelvis slam against Jessica's. Ryan could feel himself start to cum but he didn't want it to end just yet. He slid his fore finger and thumb around his base, creating an impromptu cock ring. He squeezed firmly and felt his release back off.

Jessica's moans filled the large condo and Ryan panted under the effort of thrusting. Jessica felt herself climax and she screamed Ryan's name, but Ryan didn't stop. Jessica laid there, gasping for air.

"Oh god- Ryan, what are doing?" she managed between moans.

"Giving you more, my love." Ryan leaned down and captured Jessica's lips in a searing kiss. Jessica felt his tongue shove its way inside her mouth and she sucked lightly on it. Just then a second wave of pleasure washed over Jessica's body. She arched her back and moaned into Ryan's mouth. Ryan felt the vibrations through out his entire head. Ryan released Jessica's mouth and pulled his tongue out.

Ryan straightened up and continued to thrust as hard as he could. He had been on the edge for so long, but he didn't want to finish just yet. He squeezed his cock ring harder and gave Jessica a few more good thrusts.

Jessica's whole body tensed as her fourth orgasm that night hit her. Jessica didn't know how much more she could take. She didn't want Ryan to stop though. When he started to slow down she cried out to him.

"Please, no! Don't stop now! My god Ryan, you're amazing!"

That one statement was all Ryan needed to keep him going. He started thrusting harder and pulled his hand off of his erection. Ryan felt the sudden surge of blood to his member and knew he was almost there. He lasted a few more minutes when he felt his climax approach quickly.

"Oh god Jessica! I'm coming!" Ryan moaned to her.

Jessica was gasping for air. "Don't worry me too!"

They climaxed together and shuddered against each others body. Ryan collapsed forward onto Jessica and laid there for a minute. He pulled out of her and pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

Jessica lay there on the table, unable to move or catch her breath.

"My dear god," she finally managed, "How did you do that?"

"Ah, I'd say I'm pretty good at what I do." Ryan said kissing her and helping her sit up.  
"Yes, but five orgasms in a row! I didn't think that was possible!"

Ryan chuckled, amused at his girlfriend's amazement. "Meh, what can I say? When you're good you're good."  
"Yeah, but you're so fucking good! My god I think you almost hit ou-" Jessica stopped before she finished her sentence. Now was not the time to tell Ryan about the baby.

Ryan looked at her with concern. "Hit what?"

Jessica panted slightly, acting like she was still trying to catch her breath. "I think you almost hit my ovaries." She said, hoping it made sense.

Ryan chuckled and kissed her some more.

"So how about that soup, Dr. Stone?" Ryan asked.

Jessica released an exaggerated breath. "The fuck with the soup, I want Chinese now!"

Ryan laughed and held Jessica close. This was the part he liked best about sex. The feeling of connection they had afterwards. The actual sex wasn't too bad either though.

"How about we clean up and order some for delivery?" Ryan asked her, kissing her neck.

Jessica squirmed under his touch. "Sounds good, but no more sex tonight! I only need to be rocked like a hurricane once a week like that. I don't want my ovaries exploding."

"Yeah," Ryan responded, "We might need those some day."

Jessica stopped squirming and just sat there in Ryan's arms. Had he really just insinuated that he wanted to have children with her?

Ryan pulled back from Jessica and looked at the surprise on her face. "You ok love?"

"Yeah," Jessica lied with a smile, "I'm fine."

She hopped off the table and headed over the counter. Jessica packed up all the vegetables and chicken in plastic containers while Ryan called the Chinese restaurant and ordered their food.

When they were done Jessica pulled Ryan into her arms and kissed him.

"Now I'm all sweaty and gross." She said to him.

"Well the restaurant said it would be about thirty minutes, that's enough time to shower."

Jessica smiled against his lips. "I think I would like that every much." She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to the shower.


	9. Living the Dream

**So I learned a valuable lesson this weekend- never challenge a station wagon to a battle, it will win. I was helping my mom move and while loading up the back of her station wagon I bashed my head hard enough I saw stars.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter in my story with Jessica and Ryan. I'm also posting the first chapter of a new story I've just started writing. It doesn't really coincide with this story, but it does have Jessica in it. Please check it out and leave me some feedback!**

**Peace out!~KC**

Living the Dream

Jessica sat on the floor of the worn down apartment. There was water leaking from parts of the ceiling and she could hear sirens outside. She looked at her watch and knew she only had about thirty seconds left. She could run. She could climb out the window onto the fire escape and run. She could finally get away. Finally be free. But it was too late.

She heard the lock click in the door and then it flew open. Ryan came stumbling in, half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He slammed the door shut and looked at Jessica.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Ryan yelled, throwing his keys at Jessica. "Why are you just sitting there crying! You're always crying!" he gave her a disgusted look. "Get off your ass!"

Jessica stood and looked at the ground. "Get over here!" Ryan yelled at her.

Jessica slowly approached Ryan. She brought her gaze up to his. His bright blue eyes burned like fire in the dark sockets and Jessica felt herself cringe. Ryan suddenly backhanded Jessica so hard she fell to the ground. She landed hard on her side and just laid there. Ryan rolled her over to her back and pinned her down. He placed his knee on Jessica's stomach and pushed down with all his might.

"No! Please stop! You'll hurt our-" Jessica stopped herself from finishing the sentence. She knew what he would do if she told him.

"Hurt our what!" Ryan yelled in Jessica's face. "You're not pregnant again are you!"

Jessica didn't answer. Instead she looked away and started to cry again. Ryan grabbed Jessica's face and forced her to look at him. Ryan pushed his knee into Jessica's stomach harder and dumped whiskey over her face when she suddenly gasped for air under the pressure of his knee. Jessica felt like she was drowning.

Then Ryan stood up. He looked down at her and kicked her hard in the ribs. He started to walk from the room but turned and threw the whiskey bottle at Jessica. It hit her hard on the forehead. Her vision blurred, the room spun, and then her stomach gave out. She sat up and vomited.

Ryan stood there and watched. "You're pathetic." He said to her. He turned and left the room.

Jessica curled up in a ball on the floor in a puddle of whiskey and her own bile. She began to cry harder and hoped Ryan had had enough for the night.

Then Jessica heard Ryan's heavy, uneven footsteps approach the room.

Ryan grabbed her hands and duct taped them together. He then taped her feet to the ground with her legs spread apart. He cut straight through her jeans between her legs with his pocket knife and tore her panties open. Jessica felt him pull her lips apart and shove his hand in roughly. She cringed and tried to pull away from the pain, but she couldn't move. She was too weak to undo the tape. Ryan pulled his hand out and grabbed the metal hanger Jessica hadn't seen him carry in. He stretched it out into a rod with the hook still intact.

He looked into her eyes, the icy fire still burning through his soul. He smiled a deranged smirk.

"I'm going to pull it right out of you this time."

Jessica felt the cold, wiry metal shoved into her and Ryan's hands maneuver inside of her.

Jessica screamed and tried with all her might to pull free. She had to get away from him.

There was so much blood and the pain was becoming unbearable. Finally Ryan pulled his hands out. They were covered in blood and a tiny human was hanging from the coat hanger. It squirmed briefly before it stopped moving.

Jessica began to cry huge, wailing sobs. She couldn't believe he had done it again! And she let him do it!

Ryan looked down at her as he stood up. "You're so useless." He said to her. He threw the tiny body onto her stomach and walked out of the room.


	10. You had his eyes

You had his eyes

Ryan awoke in the middle of the night to someone screaming. It took him a second to get reoriented and he turned the lamp on the nightstand on.

Jessica was sitting straight up in bed screaming. Her hands were clawing rapidly in the space between her legs on the bed.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!"

"Jessica! JESSICA!" Ryan began yelling her name, trying to wake her from the night terror. "Jessica, its Ryan! What's wrong!" He grabbed her wrist and tried to stop her hands from scratching her legs more. Jessica began flailing, trying to get away from Ryan.

"NOOOO! Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" She swung at Ryan and hit him hard in the nose. Ryan felt blood begin to run down his face. Still, he had to wake up Jessica.

"Jessica! Please wake up! Come back to me!" Ryan continued to yell.

Suddenly Jessica stopped flailing and dropped her hands. Her glazed over eyes began to clear and her pupils adjusted to the light. She began to emerge from the night terror and remember where she was. She looked around the room and then down at her hands. She screamed when she saw the blood on them.

Ryan's hands hastily wrapped around hers and steadied them. Jessica turned and at looked at Ryan. He had blood running down his face and onto his t-shirt.

"Ryan! What happened?" She asked him.

"You were having a night terror. You sat up and screamed. I couldn't get you to wake up."

Jessica dreaded asking her next question. "What happened to your face?"

Ryan sat there for a second before he answered. "You kind of…hit me."

Jessica looked at Ryan in shock. "Oh my god, I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry Ryan! Can you forgive!"

Ryan smiled and gently kissed Jessica's forehead. "Always, there isn't a thing in this world that you could do that would ever make me hate you." He looked deep into her baby blue eyes. "I love you too much, and I always will."

Jessica's heart fluttered; neither she nor Ryan had said that they loved the other since that night at The Blue Treble. Though they both knew it, Jessica still thought it was wonderful that Ryan had said it.

"Come on," Jessica said, standing and pulling at Ryan's hands, "Let's go clean you up."

"Alright, I need it, too. My mean girlfriend punched me." Ryan made a pouty face at her. Jessica smacked him in the stomach. Ryan kissed the back of her neck and set shivers down her spine.

They walked into the bathroom and Jessica washed her hands. She discovered Ryan had left a fight bite on her right knuckle. Jessica then grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning Ryan's face with warm water. The best Jessica could tell it wasn't broken, but Ryan was going to have a pretty bad bruise on his lip, nose, and part of his face.

"I'm so sorry I messed up your pretty face." Jessica said, pouting at him this time and kissing the area of his collar bone exposed just above his shirt neck.

"That's alright, I look more gangster this way." Ryan smiled into her hair. Ryan felt Jessica tense under his touch. He pulled her back and looked at her.

"What was the nightmare about?" Ryan asked his voice full of concern.

Jessica didn't answer at first.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ryan told her reassuringly.

Ryan scooped her up and sat her on the counter between the double sinks. He rested his hands on her legs and gently massaged them. Jessica hesitated and then decided it would be best to tell Ryan the truth about her dream.

"I was in James's apartment. I knew he was coming home and I thought about running, but I wasn't fast enough. I was pregnant and I knew he would beat it out of me again. Then he came home, drunk and beat me. I accidently told him that I was pregnant and he duct taped me to the floor and used a coat hanger to abort it. He left me laying there on the ground, still taped down, and dropped the dead baby on my stomach and left." Jessica began to weep. "It hurt so bad and the pain was so real! I couldn't believe I had to relive that day!"

Ryan held her close and kissed her hair. "This really happened to you, didn't it?"

Jessica nodded her head. "It was the first time he aborted my baby with a hanger."

Ryan felt tears form in his eyes. He hated hearing about Jessica being in pain. "I love you Jessie and I'll never let anything hurt you again."

Jessica leaned back and looked at Ryan. "The worst part was that it wasn't James in the dream."  
"Who was it?"

Jessica looked at him and began to sob harder. Her whole body was shaking, and her head bent down. Ryan figured he knew what the answer was. "It was me, wasn't it?" Ryan finally asked.

Jessica continued to cry for a few minutes. Then she quietly said "But you had his eyes."


	11. Telling Dad

Telling Dad

Jessica walked into Horatio's office. The red head was sitting at his desk reading over a couple of case files. He looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"What are you doing here Jessie Bug?" Horatio asked her.

Jessica turned and shut the door, and then sat at the chair across from Horatio's desk. Horatio looked at her with concern in his eyes. He could tell something was wrong by the way Jessica was acting.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you about something." Jessica said, her matching blues looking at his. "I….I'm….I'm pregnant." Jessica stuttered. "And I feel like I should tell you because you're my supervisor and you need to know these things."

Horatio raised his eyebrows and looked at his daughter in shock. "You're pregnant?"

Jessica fidgeted in her chair uneasy. "Yes, I just found out yesterday."

Horatio tried to recompose himself. He knew he could trust his daughter and knew she would be safe, but how did this happen?

"I thought you said this new guy was using protection." Horatio asked her.

"We were. I had a hormone implant and it was guaranteed for three years. Dr. Brown says it probably just ran out sooner than expected, because I was scheduled to have it replaced next month." Jessica felt tears form in her eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Horatio looked at his daughter. He knew she wanted children and after so many years of having James destroy every one she had had before Jessica was probably elated to finally be able to keep one. Horatio felt a mixture of joy and concern. Was this really the best time for Jessica to have a baby?

"How far along are you?" Horatio asked Jessica.

"About two and a half months."

"That explains the vomiting yesterday."  
Jessica nodded. "Dr. Brown said that it should stop or at least slow day now that my first trimester is almost over. He said morning sickness isn't a consistent thing, which is why I only had it for a little while in the beginning and then got hit hard the last four last days, especially yesterday."

Horatio nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Have you told the father yet?"

Jessica shook her head. "I'm not ready to tell him yet."  
"You need to. It's a terrible feeling finding out you have a child and knowing the mother didn't tell you. It's one of the worst secrets that can be kept from a man."

"But Dad that was sixteen years for you and Kyle! I haven't even had the baby yet. This is different!"

"Jessica, he's still the father and deserves to know!"

"But Daddy," Jessica's voice began to tremble a little, "What if he leaves me?"

"If he loves you like you say he does then he'll stay with you."  
"But Natalia said that pregnancy changes people and I don't know how he'll react! What if he does decide to leave me?"

"Then he's not good enough for my Jessie and he can leave!" Horatio was becoming angry and he was beginning to raise his voice at his daughter. "Pregnancy does change people, some for the better some for the worse! If this guy chooses to leave you then let him! I don't want some low life loser being the father of my grandchild!"

"Ryan isn't a low life loser! He's an incredible guy and I love him more than anything in the world! I just don't want to loose him Daddy!" Jessica froze when she realized what she had said. Her eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Ryan?" Horatio said after a moment, "Ryan is the father? He's the man you've been dating?" Horatio was angry. He didn't know what he was angry about exactly; his daughter keeping this secret from him for so long or that Ryan had deliberately broken department rules.

"Daddy please don't be mad at him! This is my fault!" Jessica began to cry.

"It takes two to make a baby Jessica! You couldn't have done this on your own!"

"Please don't fire him Daddy! Get rid of me instead!"

"I'm not firing either of you." Horatio said as he stood up from his desk. He was stewing. He couldn't believe that Ryan Wolfe was sleeping with his daughter!

After looking out the window for a minute or so Horatio turned and looked at his daughter.  
"I want you to end this relationship."

Jessica looked at Horatio with shock in her eyes. "No! I won't leave him Dad!"

"Jessica, the Ryan you know and the Ryan I know are two very different people! Ryan isn't the great guy that you think he is! He's done some really bad things Jessica!"  
"So! I've done some really bad things, too! Terrible things in fact! I was fucking in jail for three months for buying heroin!"

"No, you weren't Jessie! Izzy was in jail and that's where she died!" Horatio was furious now.

"You always talk about Izzy like she was someone else! You're always telling people that she died when she was fourteen in a jail fight! Do you know what it does to me! I've been living a lie for thirteen years! Ryan asks about my parents and my past and I can't even tell him!"

"It's not my fault Jessica! The witness protection program decided it had to be this way. You were the one that came up with the plan anyways!" Horatio was yelling now, he was so mad at his daughter that he couldn't take it anymore.

Jessica looked at him with eyes that burned with anger. She stood from the chair so fast it almost fell over. She walked to the door and ripped it open.

"Jessica!" Horatio yelled at her when she walked into the hall.

Jessica turned and looked at Horatio. _"What!"_ she signed to him.

Horatio didn't want the entire lab to know that he was fighting with Jessica, so he followed suit.

"_Get back in here and talk to me!"_

"_No Daddy! I have nothing more to say to you!"_

"_Bug, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!"_

"_Clearly I do because Ryan and I have been together for almost six months now!"_

"_Six months! You've been dating for that long!"_

"_Yes! And I love him so much! I thought you would have been happy for me! I finally found someone that I can be myself with and love!"_

"_But why Ryan?"_

"_I don't know! Why did you choose Marisol?"_

"_Don't make this about me young lady!"_

"_Shut up! Just shut up! I don't care what you think Daddy! I love Ryan and I'm staying with him!"_ Jessica turned and started to walk away. She suddenly thought of something and turned back to Horatio. _"By the way, I'm keeping the baby!"_


	12. What's in it for me?

**Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Final exams week so I decided my education was a little more important. Please forgive me! .**

What's in it for me?

Jessica stood in her bedroom looking at herself in the full length mirror. It had been three weeks since she learned she was pregnant and it seemed she was having a harder time finding clothes that still fit her.

She looked at herself standing before the mirror in just her panties and a cami. She turned to the side and lifted the shirt up. Jessica's well toned abs were quickly fading and her midsection was becoming more curved. She ran her hands over her lower abdomen and felt the hard lump beneath it. She was a little over three months along at this point. Jessica couldn't help but wonder if Ryan was beginning to notice her change in appearance. If he did he was being noble and not saying anything.

Jessica still hadn't told Ryan about the baby. She was still terrified that he would leave her. Natalia had tried to convince her that she needed to tell him, but she was so scared. The last thing she wanted was to loose Ryan.

Jessica grabbed a pair of gray leggings off the floor and pulled them on as she heard the shower turn off. She was thankful at least she could still wear the stretchy pants. She picked out a blue dress and pulled it over her head. Jessica stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't judge whether the dress actually hid her small belly that was forming or not.

Ryan walked into the bedroom in his towel and saw Jessica looking at herself in the mirror. She looked so beautiful. The blue dress made her eyes shine brightly. Ryan wanted her so bad, right then and there.

Ryan walked up behind Jessica and placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. Jessica jumped a little at the sudden contact.

"Hello wonderful." He whispered in her ear.

Jessica smiled at him and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Ryan's hair was still dripping onto his neck and it was tussled every which way. Jessica though he looked so cute, but she couldn't help notice his hair had gotten a bit long. She turned and kissed him.

"You need a haircut young man." She said to him between kisses.

"Well my mean girlfriend won't let me get one."  
"How so?"

"She keeps me locked up all day fucking my brains out."

Jessica laughed at him and ran her hands against his damp skin. She momentarily pinched his nipples and felt his body respond against her.

Jessica turned and looked back at herself in the mirror. Ryan groaned with the loss of contact.

"You're so mean to me! You get me excited and then you decide you would rather look at yourself all day in the mirror! You're a jerk!" Ryan bit at Jessica's neck and felt her squirm under his touch.

"How does this dress look?" Jessica asked him.

"It would look better on the floor." Ryan replied, attempting to remove the dress from her body.

"So you mean it doesn't look good on me?" Jessica didn't know why she felt hurt by Ryan's obvious playful tease.

"No, of course not! You look amazing! I just…" Ryan signed, "I just have this ridiculous boner right now and I was hoping to use that as a pick up line to get laid." Ryan flopped his forehead on top of Jessica's head. "I'm a dufus."

Jessica smiled and ran her hands through his hair. Ryan made a groaning noise and turned his head towards her hands. Jessica knew this was the one thing that always drove Ryan nuts no matter what his mood was. Ryan loved the feeling of Jessica's nails running across his scalp. He didn't know why, but it was an automatic turn on.

"Sex, now, please?" Ryan asked hastily.

Jessica giggled. "Yes, but first you have to answer my question."

"Which was what again?"

"How does the dress look?"

"Damn good, sexy, gorgeous, makes me want to cum, all of the above. We good now? Sex?"

Jessica laughed at Ryan's answer. "You're so adorable. But really, I don't look…fat…. to you? Do I?"

Ryan really looked at Jessica long and hard. He turned her around so she faced the mirror and looked at her. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. His hands traced her ribs down her sides and stopped at her hips. He ran his palms across her abdomen and felt a slight bulge under her abs. Ryan lifted the dress and cami and looked at her stomach. Jessica's well toned abs weren't quite as defined as they had been the month before. Ryan figured it was stress and her preparing for her midway presentation about her internship and her thesis that she had been working on.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Ryan asked her.

"Yes, please." Jessica responded.

"You're not going to kick me are you?"

Jessica chuckled "No, I promise."  
"Ok, well to be perfectly honest it looks like you've put on a few pounds and you may have lost some muscle tone, but you're anything but fat. I think you're stressed out and need a break. Which speaking of which isn't your spring break coming up soon?"

Jessica rolled her eyes at Ryan. "Ryan, you know that I'm not going anywhere for spring break. I have too much work to do and I need as much time as I can get."  
"Really, well, what if your boss decided to send you to a conference in the Keys and you get to spend that entire week relaxing and enjoying time away from the lab and school?"

Jessica turned and looked at Ryan. "What do you mean?"

A sly smile appeared on Ryan's face. "Well I was invited to a conference in the Florida Keys, more specifically the Big Pine Key Island. I told Horatio that I thought it would be a valuable learning experience for you and you could probably use a break from the lab for a while. But you see the conference lasts only three days. Horatio told me that we could have the whole week off and stay there for a while. The department would pay for our lodging, some food, and travel expenses. The rest would be up to us, but I don't think that's a big deal.

"So what do you say, Dr. Stone?" Ryan kissed her neck lightly.

Jessica stood there just staring at Ryan. She couldn't believe after the fight that she and Horatio had had three weeks ago when she told him Ryan was the father of her baby and that they were dating that Horatio would willingly sending her to the Keys by herself with Ryan for a week. This couldn't be real and there had to be some reason Horatio agreed to it.

"Seriously?" Jessica asked Ryan. "Horatio wants to send us to the Keys for a week, by ourselves, and the department is going to pay?"

Ryan shrugged. "Yeah that's what he proposed. He said as long as you were cool with it then we could start packing."

Jessica still didn't know what to say. "I don't know why he would agree to that idea."  
"Why not?"

"Well, you're a guy, I'm a girl, we're going to the Keys alone, how does this not seem weird to you? I mean really? This doesn't sound like Horatio to me."  
"Well it came from Horatio's mouth so I think it was him." Ryan said, "I do have to agree, it is a bit weird for Horatio." Ryan kissed her neck some more. "So what do you say? You want to go?"

Jessica thought it over for awhile. "I don't know."

Ryan bit her neck this time and Jessica moaned with the sensation.  
"Please?" Ryan whispered to her.

Jessica sighed. She wanted to go but she feared what Horatio's motives were. After some careful consideration Jessica looked at Ryan. "You really want me to go, don't you?"

"Yes! More than anything in the world!"

"Anything?"

"Ok, nothing more than you, because you've kind of become my everything and my world. But I would like nothing more, other that you of course," he kissed the top of her head, "Than to go to this conference with you! Please Jessica!"

Jessica though it over again. She sighed and decided she would agree to the trip, but first she wanted to have a little fun with him.

"Fine, I'll go with you."  
"YES!" Ryan grabbed her and pulled her close.

"But, what would you be willing to give me?"

Ryan stopped and looked at Jessica. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what would you give me in exchange?"

Ryan was confused. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean let's say you had to agree to a compromise."  
"What kind of compromise?"

"Let's say you had to give something up in exchange for the trip."

"Like what?"

"Like sex."

"Sex?"

"Yes, no sex for a week."

Ryan's jaw dropped and he looked at Jessica in disbelief. "You want me to give up sex for a week and you'll agree to go on this trip?"

"Yes, no sex, one week."

Ryan groaned and laid his forehead on the top of Jessica's head. He seemed to be considering it from what Jessica could tell.

"Fine, no sex one week. Will you go with me now?"

Jessica giggled and looked up at Ryan. She turned to face him and kissed him. "Ok, I'll go."

Ryan groaned. "Yes, finally! Oh my god, I'm so excited! This is going to be so amazing! I promise you won't regret this!"

Jessica smiled and kissed him. "Now, where were we?" She began pulling at his towel and rubbing his erection through the fabric. Ryan's knees buckled under the pressure.

"I thought you said no sex for one week." Ryan managed to groan.

"Yes, but I said you had to agree to it, not that you actually had to follow through with it."

"Ohmygodyesyesyes!" Ryan groaned with desire.

Ryan practically ripped the dress from Jessica's body and started removing the rest of her clothes as she continued to stroke his now aching member. By the time they got to the bed they were both completely naked. Ryan rubbed his erection across Jessica's vulva and she moaned with desire.

"Jessica," Ryan said, "I want you to know that I love you so much! You really are my everything and I would do anything for you!"

"Ryan," Jessica said, as he kissed her neck, "You wouldn't leave me, would you?"

Ryan paused and looked into her perfect blue eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, that's just how every relationship I've been in was like. A few great months, he says he loves me, and then the next week I'm kicked to the curb."

"I thought you said you had only dated James." Ryan asked her.

"When I lived in Chicago, but Ryan that was almost fourteen years ago. Do you really think I sat around alone this whole time?"

"Well, I didn't know. We never really talked about it."

Jessica bit his neck, right where she knew he liked it. Ryan groaned and Jessica felt his member twitch against her body.

"How about we talk about it some other time?" Jessica proposed.

"Good idea, because I don't know if I can wait any longer!" Ryan said to her, as he slowly began to push into her and listened to her moans of pleasure.


	13. What do you think you're doing?

What do you think you're doing?

Jessica walked into Horatio's office and shut the door a little too forcefully.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessica demanded.

Horatio looked up from the paperwork he was filling out. "Writing out a search warrant, why?"

Horatio still wasn't pleased with the fact that his daughter was still dating Ryan Wolfe and he was even more displeased with the fact that she had been giving him the silent treatment for the last three weeks. He couldn't help but feel she was still that little girl she used to be at heart.

"Three weeks ago you yell at me for finding true love and getting pregnant and you told me to leave Ryan. Now you're sending us off together for a week into the Florida Keys by ourselves!" Jessica was furious, "Are you trying to ruin my life or are you trying to amend it? I don't understand. What are you doing!"

Horatio looked at his daughter. "Do you ever think of anyone besides yourself?"

Jessica's face flushed. "What are you trying to say! That I'm selfish! Because I'm pretty sure I wasn't thinking just about me when I decided to keep this baby!"  
"Does that mean you've told Ryan finally?"

Jessica froze. She now understood why Horatio had agreed to send her to the Keys with Ryan.

"You want me to tell him while we're there, don't you?"

"I see your deductive skills have not failed you yet, Dr. Stone-Caine."

Jessica looked at Horatio. "And you want me to tell him you're my father, don't you?"

"Jessica, how much does Ryan really know about you?" Horatio asked. "He knows that you lived in Chicago, your parents were both cops, your mother died when you were four of leukemia, your father was killed by your ex-boyfriend when you were fourteen, that you were adopted by your Godfather, and that you started college when you were fifteen. Does he know I'm your Godfather? That it was me that gave up my kidney so you didn't have to wait years for a new one and you could start your life again? Does he know who Dr. Jessica Stone really is? Does he even know your eyes used to be green?" Horatio was yelling by the time he finished his last sentence. He looked at Jessica, fury filling his blue eyes.

Jessica sat in the chair across from Horatio and buried her face in her hands. Horatio was right. Ryan didn't know everything about her. In fact he probably knew hardly anything about the real Jessica.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet." Jessica said through her fingers.

"But you're willing to wear a ring he gave you, sleep with him, have his baby, and practically cohabitate with him?" Horatio questioned her.

"What makes you think we're living together?" Jessica sat up and crossed her arms.

"Just the fact that he left his keys in the DNA lab and when I returned them I noticed the spare key to your condo _and_ you're Q7 on them. And I'm willing to bet that you have a key to his apartment and car."  
Jessica looked at Horatio briefly and then reached into the pocket of her lab coat. She tossed her keys onto Horatio's desk. Horatio could see clear as day a house and car key he didn't recognize.

"Jessica, you say Ryan is crazy about you and loves you dearly, but who does he really love? He can't love just Jessica. He has to love Izzy, too."

Jessica stared at Horatio. It was in that moment Horatio realized why so many people feared him. Jessica's blue eyes stared fiercely at him. It was intimidating and Horatio felt Jessica could see his every thought.

"Fine, I'll tell him. But I'm telling him on my own time, not the department's."  
With that Jessica stood from the chair and walked out of Horatio's office.

Horatio sat at his desk, a sudden headache approaching. He rubbed his eyes momentarily, and then picked up his pen and finished the search warrant.

"Jessica Caine," he said to him self, "What am I going to do with you?"


	14. What did you call me?

**Ok this is another one of those chapters where I wrote it and didn't really know where I was going with it.  
Pronunciation note: Jessie Belle- Jessie Bell (Just like it sounds.) Jessabelle- Jess-a-bell**

What did you call me?

Jessica was still fuming from her meeting with Horatio when she walked into her lab. Ryan was there and he could tell something was wrong.

"Ok pumpkin bear," he said to her, "Tell me, what's going on?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Jessica smiled a little. "Do you ever run out of names that you could possibly ever call me?"

Ryan thought it over for a second. "No. Now talk." He released her from his grasp and walked back to his evidence he was examining.

"I just got in a fight with my father, that's all."  
"That's all? Geez, you make it sound like it's no big deal there. See I would think that fighting with your father would result in feeling upset and worried. What were you fighting about?"

"Nothing."

"Nope, nothing doesn't make you upset. What was it?"

Jessica didn't want to tell Ryan just yet. "We just had a disagreement, that's all, I promise."

"Oh Jessie Belle, you will never know how terrible you are at lying."

Jessica's head shot up and she looked at Ryan. "What did you just call me?"

Ryan looked at her confused. "A terrible liar?"

"No, the name! What did you call me?"

"Jessie Belle?"

Jessica looked at him and bit her lip. She needed to tell Ryan about herself and this seemed like a good place to start.

"That's the nickname my father used to call my mother."  
"Jessie Belle?"

"Well, not quite. He called her Jessabelle ."  
"Your mom's name was Jessica?" Ryan though back to the obituary in Jessica's condo. How had he forgotten this fact? "So you were named after your mom?"

"In a way."  
Ryan stopped and looked at her. "This is the same 'in a way' as me being your first time?"

Jessica sighed, it was now or never. "Ryan, I wasn't always Jessica Stone."

"Ok, you lost me. Who were you if you weren't Jessica?"

Jessica hesitated. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Elizabeth Renee Johnson."

Ryan looked at her. "Then why aren't you Elizabeth now? And when did you become Jessica?"  
"When I went into the witness protection program after James shot my father. That's also the reason I decided to attend college in Michigan. I needed to get away from James before he killed me, too."

Ryan stood there trying to take all of this in. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I feel like I've been living a lie for the last fourteen years!" Jessica said as she started to cry, "Horatio has me tell everyone that Izzy was my sister and she died in prison. It's so hard to have to lie to everyone you know and care about. Out of the three colleges that I've attended not one of my sorority sisters or friends knows my real name! All of my friends from before and my entire family, except for Horatio, thinks I'm dead! I can't go back and see them and tell them I'm ok! I have to be Jessica now! The perfect child Izzy never was!"

Jessica started to cry harder now and she covered her face and she sank to the ground against the wall. Ryan slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her until she stopped. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"No matter what you say or do you'll always be the Jessica that I know and love. Nothing can change that, not even your name."

Jessica looked at Ryan. She leaned over and kissed him passionately. Ryan returned the kiss and bit her lower lip. He didn't care if anyone saw, he just wanted his Jessica.


	15. OMG!

**I tried to come up with a better title for this chapter but I couldn't. I think it's appropriate anyways.**

OMG!

Jessica and Ryan walked to the trace lab to talk to Travers about some evidence they had dropped off the day before. When they walked in they were surprised to find Jesse, Eric, Natalia, and Calleigh already there. Travers looked at Ryan and Jessica and sighed.

"Take a number," he said in his British accent, "I'll get to you as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it, Travers." Jessica told him, "I've been needing to catch up on my networking and gossip with Calleigh."  
"Oh shut up you!" Calleigh joked with her. "You make it sound like all I do is talk about everyone else. You're so mean!"  
Jessica smiled and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh at her.

The group stood there talking while Travers reviewed some trace evidence with Natalia. A bit of Jessica's hair fell across her face. She raised her hand and tucked it behind her ear. The sound that followed could have shattered glass.

"Oh my god Jessica, are you engaged!" Calleigh suddenly yelled.

At that moment Jessica realized she had been wearing the ring Ryan gave her all day. She had forgotten to take it off before she left for work. Jessica tried to shove her hand into the pocket of her lab coat but Calleigh was too quick. Calleigh grabbed Jessica's left hand and pulled it towards her. Jesse and Eric looked over Calleigh's shoulder to try and get a better look, while Travers craned his neck to see what the commotion was about. Natalia looked at Ryan and he quickly shook his head no as indiscreetly as he could.

"Oh my god, did this mysterious boyfriend of yours you won't tell us anything about finally muster up the courage to ask you?" Calleigh continued on.

"What? No! I'm not engaged!" Jessica managed to say through her shock.

"Then that's an awfully sparkly nothing you've got there." Jesse said to her.

Jessica tried to take her hand back. "No no no, he didn't propose! He gave it to me as a gift!"

"What did you do to get a gift like that?" Jesse asked.

"It was a six month anniversary present, that's all."  
"Six months?" Eric said, "You've been with this guy for six months and you still haven't introduced him to your second family?"

"Well maybe I don't want to introduce him to you because I'm embarrassed." Jessica said sarcastically.  
"How could you possibly be embarrassed by us?" Eric joked.

"Well for starters Calleigh seems to like to announce to the whole world every mile stone in my relationship." Jessica retorted, finally getting her hand back and safely tucking it into her pocket.

"Come on Jessica," Calleigh whined, "You have to introduce him to us!"

Jessica stood there, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She didn't know what to tell her team. They had met him, but they just didn't know it.

"Maybe I want to introduce him to my father first." Jessica finally said.

"You mean Horatio?" Jesse said. Ryan's ears seemed to perk up at this statement.

"No, I mean my adopted father, the man who's legally responsible for me." Jessica said in response. Ryan felt himself exhale a breath he didn't know he was holding. The thought of Horatio being Jessica's father scared him for a second there.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you wanted to introduce him to Horatio first, since you've said it yourself that he's been like a second father to you." Jesse explained.

"You know, what does it matter if I introduce him to all of you?" Jessica stated, "You guys haven't been that honest with your relationships either you know."

The team looked at her in surprise.

"Calleigh, what about the guy you've been dating now for the last few months? Or Eric, that amazing girl that you've been with I heard you tell Ryan about last week?" Jessica turned and looked at Ryan. "And you Wolfe, you've been dating some girl for god knows how long and we don't know a thing about her either. You're all just as guilty as I am for not telling you about my boyfriend. What's it matter anyways? My personal life is my business and none of you have a right to demand that I tell you.!." Jessica just shook her head in disappointment. "I'll be back later Travers and we can go over the evidence then. There are just too many people here for me right now." Jessica turned and walked out of the lab.

The team stood there in silence, no one really knowing what to say.

"She's right you know," Travers said, "You're all just as stubborn as her when it comes to talking about relationships. You Americans never seem to amaze me."

It was the end of the day and Ryan was headed home. He found Jessica in the locker room and snuck in for a quick kiss.

"Hello wonderful." He whispered in her ear.

"Hello liar face." She said to him. Jessica looked at Ryan. "So are you going to tell me about your girlfriend now? I hear she's a real hottie."

Ryan kissed her again. "She's only the most beautiful woman on the planet and I love her more than anything in the world! And now I just finalized a trip to the Keys together with our boss and got our tickets from Horatio." Ryan kissed Jessica once again. "And I'm ridiculously excited to go and have a little alone time with her."

Jessica smiled against his lips. "When do we leave?"

"Our flight leaves Sunday and the conference starts Monday. It ends Wednesday and then Thursday thru Saturday belongs to us." Ryan kissed Jessica sweetly. "So we have five more days in Miami and then off to the conference."

Jessica kissed Ryan, "That sounds wonderful."


	16. A long way down

A long way down

It was a confusing scene. There was an empty car parked by the edge of a steep hill that led down to a murky looking pond on a dirt road. The front passenger tire was flat. There was no sign of a struggle or robbery. There was no blood, drugs, guns, or anything that could make this seem like anything but an abandon car, but it couldn't be abandon because it had luggage and other personal belongings. The car was registered to a John Weltz, a college student who had been reported missing by his family after he didn't reach his destination in Montana for a spring break skiing trip in the mountains.

Jessica stood by the edge of the hill taking a front view picture of the car. Ryan walked around the backside of the car, looking again for something that they had missed.

"H, this doesn't make sense." Ryan said to his boss. "An abandoned car and no signs of the owner and it doesn't look like the guy was robbed."

"Well Mr. Wolfe that's why we're here." Horatio said to him.

Ryan walked over to Jessica and stood next to her. "What do you think Jess, what happened here? Where did this guy go?"

Jessica lowered her camera and looked around. "Well, it's rained a lot the last couple of nights so any tracks are gone now. We can't see if someone approached him or not." Jessica thought it over as she set her camera on her kit. "You know we need to do? We should go back a couple dozen feet and see if there's something that may have caused his tire to go flat because it was raining pretty hard Monday night."  
"What are you thinking?" Ryan asked.

"My guess is he hit something, his tire went flat, he got out to change it, and if it's pouring down rain, well" Jessica turned and looked behind her, "That's awful long way down."  
"Ok, so we go check out the road for anything that could destroy a tire and then maybe take a look down this hill?"

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a- Ahh! Ryan!" Jessica screamed as she realized the ground was crumbling out beneath them.

Jessica was the first to go. She began to fall backwards her arms flailed outwards. Ryan grabbed her and tried to pull her back, but the ground gave out under him and gravity took them down the hill. Jessica landed on her side and Ryan fell on top of her. They began rolling down the hill roughly, hitting every rock in their path it seemed. Ryan managed to grab Jessica and pull her against him, trying to protect her the best he could.

Jessica felt Ryan's arms wrap around her. She was so scared. Jessica knew she had hit her abdomen at least once and Ryan fell on top of her. She began to worry about their unborn child.

The hill was impossibly long it seemed. It felt like they were rolling down forever. Then Ryan hit his head on a large rock especially hard. Jessica felt his grip loosen on her and eventually she fell from his arms. They finally landed in the disgusting, shallow pond at the base of the hill.

Jessica sat up and looked around. There was trash and tires in the water, along with several dead fish. It smelled viol. Jessica looked for Ryan and saw him floating a few feet away face down.

"Ryan!" Jessica yelled and dove for him. Pain seared through her body. She pulled Ryan up and out of the water. "Ryan, please wake up!" she begged him, but nothing happened.

Horatio came running down the hill as fast as he could without tumbling himself. "Jessica, Ryan! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Daddy, but Ryan's unconscious! He needs help Daddy!"

"Are you alright Jessie?"

"I don't know, everything hurts!" she was cringing in pain, but she had to get Ryan to wake up.

Jessica tried to climb out of the pond with Ryan, but slipped and fell back in. her foot landed on something squishy. Jessica looked down and could see something beneath the water. She pushed Ryan up so he wouldn't fall back in and then began examining the object she had stepped on. Jessica reached into the water and felt a hand. She jumped back and screamed.

"Jessie! What's wrong!"

"I'm fine, but I think I found Weltz!"

An ambulance arrived at the scene quickly, along with Dr. Tom and his crew. As Tom fished the body out of the water Ryan and Jessica were taken to Miami Dade Hospital. Ryan was still unconscious and unresponsive. Horatio wanted Jessica to get checked out, because she was pretty banged up and Horatio was worried about the baby.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Jessie Bug!" Horatio said to her, "I'm going to wait for Eric and Jesse to get here so I can fill them and then I'll leave right after."

"Ok Daddy." Jessica said to him.

It only took Eric and Jesse a few minutes to arrive at the scene. Horatio quickly filled them in on the situation and left in his Hummer. Horatio arrived at Miami Dade Hospital in just fifteen minutes from the scene. He walked straight to the receptionist and she told him that Jessica and Ryan were both on the fourth floor.

Horatio rode the elevator up and walked hastily onto the floor. He asked the receptionist where he could find Ryan and Jessica. She directed him down the hall and he began looking for their names on the door.

Alexx wasn't surprised to see Horatio. She had been assigned Ryan and Jessica after they had been admitted after tumbling down a hill at a crime scene.

"Horatio," Alexx said, "Are you looking for Ryan and Jessica?"

"Yes, please Alexx can you help me find them?"

"Of course, Horatio. They were actually assigned to me. Follow me and we'll see how they're doing."  
"Alexx, Jessica's-"

"Pregnant, I know. She told me when she got here. And don't worry, the first thing I did was an ultrasound to check the baby."  
"Alexx is it-"

"Yes, yes Horatio, the baby is fine. Jessie Bug told me Ryan held her against his body most of the fall. Now I wasn't there, but I'm going to take a guess that Ryan probably saved that baby."

"I wonder if that means Jessica told him she's pregnant."

"If not, that boy sure does care about her a lot. Poor boy's got a goose egg on the side of his head that's going to be there for awhile and a couple of cracked ribs."  
"Makes you wonder about father intuition." Horatio speculated.

Alexx looked at Horatio. "Wait, do you mean to tell that Ryan is the father of Jessica's baby?"

"Yes, but I don't think he knows it yet."  
"Well why the hell not?" Alexx exclaimed.

"Jess says she's not ready to tell him."  
"Why don't you tell him? It's your grandchild after all."

"Because Ryan doesn't know I'm Jessica's father."  
Alexx's jaw practically hit the ground. "You mean Jessica hasn't told Ryan that she's having his baby and that she's your baby? What's wrong with the baby girl!"

"Honestly, she's afraid. She's afraid that if Ryan finds out then he won't want to be with her."  
"What do you think of their relationship, Horatio?"

Horatio chewed the question over for a moment. "There are worse people she could have chosen, but I don't know about Ryan Wolfe."

Jessica was lying in one bed and Ryan in the other. They had both been changed into hospital gowns, their cloths bagged up as possible evidence. Jessica was watching Ryan sleep.  
"Please wake up Ryan." She whispered to him. "I can't go on without you."

She heard the door open and looked in that direction. Horatio and Alexx walked in.

"Alexx, my baby?" Jessica hastily asked.

"Is absolutely fine." Alexx reassured her. "The little bugger's moving and everything's going according to plan."

Jessica leaned against her pillow and sighed. "Thank you Alexx. I don't know what I would have done if I lost my little sea monkey." She placed her hand on her growing belly and felt the lump beneath the muscle. Jessica wished she could feel it moving, but knew she wouldn't be able to for a few more weeks.

Horatio walked over to Jessica and kissed her forehead. "Hey there Jessie Bug, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you Daddy." Jessica turned to Alexx, "Alexx, when is Ryan going to wake up?"

"I can't tell you baby girl. He doesn't have a concussion, but he's going to have one hell of a headache when he does."

"Why does he have a tube going down his throat?"

"He got some water in his lungs but we pumped it out and as a precaution we have him on a ventilator." Alexx stroked Jessica's hair, "If you hadn't been there Bug he would have drowned."

Jessica smiled "And without him I would have lost my baby."

Alexx smiled at Jessica. "You need to tell him baby girl. I know Ryan Wolfe, he has a good heart and he'll want this baby. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Jessica's eyes watered. "I know, but I'm still scared."  
Alexx kissed her forehead. "I know baby girl, but you're going to be ok, I promise. Ryan Wolfe doesn't have a mean bone in his body. If he's willing to risk his life for you then he clearly loves you and cares a lot about you."  
Jessica looked at Alexx and smiled. "Thank you Alexx."

Ryan's head hurt and he was having trouble breathing. Every time he took a breath his ribs hurt and his throat felt like it was blocked. There was something in his mouth and throat and he felt air being forced into his lungs. He was extremely uncomfortable and pulsating in his head wouldn't stop.

Then he heard Jessica's voice. He tried to open his eyes, he wanted to see her. When he couldn't do it Ryan just listened to her soothing voice.

"_Please wake up Ryan. I can't go on without."_ Jessica said to him.

"I know Jessica, I don't want to live without you either." Ryan thought.

Ryan heard Horatio and Alexx's voices. They were talking to Jessica. Ryan was having a hard time understanding what they were saying. He heard Jessica ask Alexx about something and Alexx respond. Jessica sounded relieved and said something about a sea monkey?

The Alexx said that Ryan was on a ventilator. That explained the tube in his throat. Ryan wanted to tell them that he was ok. He needed to will himself awake. He had to. If he was still in the hospital then he and Jessica wouldn't be able to go to the Keys. Ryan had to wake up. He began trying with all his might to open his eyes.

Finally Ryan felt his eyelids move. His eyes fluttered open and bright lights filled his vision.

"_Ryan?"_ he heard Jessica say. _"Oh my god Ryan!"_

"I'm coming Jessica. You don't have to be alone anymore." Ryan thought.

Jessica looked over at Ryan and that's when she noticed his eyelids were moving.

"Ryan?" she said, "Oh my god Ryan! Alexx he's waking up!"

Alexx rushed over to Ryan's side just as his eyes opened.

"Hey baby," Alexx said to him, "You had us scared there for awhile."

Ryan tried to sit up, but Alexx wouldn't let him. "You need to stay down. Let me get this ventilator out. Relax babe, just relax."

Alexx carefully removed the tube and Ryan coughed, gasping slightly for air. Horatio lifted Jessica out of her bed and into a wheelchair. He quickly rolled Jessica over to Ryan's bed.

"Ryan! Oh my god you're alive!" Jessica said, grabbing Ryan's hand. Jessica couldn't help but let the tears begin to fall. She pressed his hand to her face. "I thought I had lost you."

Ryan slowly brushed his thumb against Jessica's face, wiping away her tears.

"I could never leave you, love." Ryan weakly said, smiling at her.

"Come on, baby," Alexx said, "Let's see if we can get you up without passing out."

Ryan's bed began to sit up and Ryan felt himself get dizzy. He didn't say anything. He wanted to prove he was strong enough to leave. Ryan made it all the way up without even the slightest indication he felt like dying.

"How do you feel?" Alexx asked Ryan.

"Like shit." Ryan responded. He lifted his hand to the right side of his head and felt the giant lump. He felt a twinge of pain and shut his eyes against the pain.

"Don't be touchin' that if it hurts!" Alexx said to him. "My god, and here I thought you were a smart one. Nimrod." Alexx carefully placed a cold pack against the lump. "I'm going to go get you some pain killers. When I get back Jessie Bug, I'm taking you and we're having an ultrasound."  
Ryan looked from Alexx to Jessica in confusion.

"Why do I need an ultrasound?" Jessica asked.

"Did you forget baby girl, you only have one kidney and if there's damage we need to take care of it right now or you could have some serious problems." Alexx said to her.

Ryan felt a little relieved. For a second there he thought that maybe Jessica was pregnant. What if she was pregnant? Ryan didn't know how he would feel about that. He decided he shouldn't try to make decisions with his heading pounding like it was.

Alexx walked out of the room. Horatio walked over to Ryan's other side and placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"You did very well today Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said to him. "Alexx says you may have saved Jessica from some real damage by protecting her against your body."

Ryan blushed slightly. "Thanks H. I'm sure anyone would have done the same."

"You'd be surprised Mr. Wolfe, and it's me that should be thanking you. Jessica has been some what of a daughter to me her entire life. If you hadn't been there, well, I don't know what would have happened. I'm going to head back to the lab. Give me a call when either of you are released." Horatio walked out of the room, leaving Jessica and Ryan finally alone.

Jessica practically jumped onto Ryan and began covering him in kisses.

"Oh Ryan," she said between kisses, "I was so worried! I thought you were going to leave me. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."  
"Well you were the reason I woke up." Ryan told her, biting her neck.

"How so?" Jessica tried not to moan against the light bites.

"I heard you talking and I knew I needed to come back. I couldn't leave you alone."

Jessica rubbed her body against his and Ryan felt his body respond.

"Not in a hospital, Jess." Ryan said when he felt Jessica's hand caress his forming erection.

Just then Alexx walked and caught them mid lip-lock.

"Oh dear" Alexx said. Ryan and Jessica jumped at the sound of her voice. Jessica tried to climb off of Ryan and back into the wheelchair.

"Oh just stay where you are baby girl." Alexx said. She walked over to Ryan and handed him the painkillers and a cup of water. "Drink the whole thing baby."

Ryan did as he was told, his eyes huge with worry. When he finished the water he handed the glass to Alexx. She looked at the two young lovers and laughed at them.

"You both probably need it." She said. "I'll be back to get you baby girl in thirty minutes or so. I'll give you a little extra time since you're both a bit sore. Be careful though! If something doesn't feel right stop." Alexx grabbed Jessica's hand and held it for a moment. "Don't be too hard on him baby girl." She released Jessica's hand and winked at her. Alexx walked out of the room and left the two alone again. She locked the door behind her.

Ryan looked at Jessica. "What just happened?"

"Um, Alexx just told us to have sex." Jessica told him.

"Are you sure?"

Jessica held up her hand. She was holding a condom. "Yeah, she slipped this into my hand."

Ryan took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well then." He thought it over for a second. "What do you want to do?"

Jessica looked at him. She leaned in really close and whispered in his ear "You!" She bit down on his neck in the one spot she knew would make Ryan squirm.

Ryan captured her face in his hands and kissed her hard. He felt his member twitch and grow underneath the thin fabric of the hospital sheets and gowns. Jessica reached down and caressed him. Ryan moaned and arched his back into her touch. Then he suddenly felt his eyes roll back and a dizzy spell hit him hard. Jessica grabbed his neck and steadied his head.

"Are you alright pumpkin?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think I moved too fast there." Ryan said rubbing his neck. "Maybe a little slower."

"I guess that's what Alexx said when she told me not to be too hard on you."  
Ryan smiled and kissed her. "You ready to try this then?"

"Yeah, just let me know if it gets to be too much."

"Nope, I want you to fuck me so hard I pass out from pleasure." He leaned up and kissed her with so much force Jessica was sure her lips would bruise. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Seriously Ryan, you have a head injury, we shouldn't even be doing this."

"Ok ok, I'll let you know when I need to stop." He bit her neck more and worked his way down to the exposed skin on her chest.

Ryan's hands went around to the back of her gown and he tried to untie it. Jessica stopped him.

"Let's just keep them on for this one. We don't want someone walking in on us naked."  
Ryan rolled his eyes and acted like he was disappointed. "Ok fine."

Jessica slid back and pulled the sheet off of Ryan's body. She could see his excitement beneath his gown. She pulled up his gown, exposing his erection. Jessica grabbed the condom and ripped it open. Jessica knew Alexx knew she was pregnant and didn't need it, but knew it was for show because Ryan didn't know yet.

"Um, Jess?" Ryan said "What are you doing?"

"Alexx gave it to me. Don't you think she would be suspicious if we didn't use it?"

"Oh, right. Yeah."

"Plus, it's lubricated. I think we need it right now with some of the drugs they've got me on."

"Good point."

Jessica kissed him softly. "I love you." She said to him.

"I love you, too, Jessie Belle." Jessica smiled against his lips at the nickname.

Jessica sat back up and rolled the condom down Ryan's impressive length. Jessica felt that she probably would never stop being surprised by how large he was.

Jessica crawled up and lined herself with Ryan's erection. She slowly lowered herself down onto it and felt the slight twinge of pain from being a bit dried out. When she was fully impaled Jessica sat there and looked into Ryan's uneven hazel eyes.

"Are you doing ok, babe?" she asked him.

"Yeah" Ryan said a little breathless.

Jessica began moving on top of him, thrusting her body up and down on top of Ryan. Jessica intertwined her fingers with Ryan's and leaned in for a kiss.

"My god Jessica," Ryan panted, "You're always so tight! Aghhhh!"

"Reconstructive surgery, doctors said my vagina wouldn't be as elastic as before."

"Wait, what?" Between the headache, painkillers, and incredible sensation of Jessica surrounding him Ryan was having a hard time comprehending.

Jessica kissed him. "The surgery made me tighter. Get it now?"

"Nope, explain it to me later." Ryan managed as he moaned out loud and arched his back into Jessica. Jessica gasped at the sudden lift and plunge into her.

Then Ryan's eyes rolled back again and his body flopped down. Jessica grabbed his head and stabilized him.

"Ryan, are you ok?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, that was a bad idea." Ryan shook his head a little.

"Do you want to keep going?"

Ryan looked at the clock. "We've got roughly ten minutes before Alexx comes back. I think we have enough time to finish. Beside," he kissed her neck, "I think it would be awkward if I still had a boner when she came in." Jessica giggled at his joke and began thrusting slowly.

"Faster Jess," Ryan said. "Please, I'm almost there."

"I'll race you to the end." Jessica said seductively.

"I bet I can beat you."

"Just try!" Jessica bit his neck at the base and felt Ryan squirm.

"Oh god! Please more!" Ryan begged.

Jessica began moving faster and Ryan moved the best he could without causing himself pain.

After a few minutes Jessica could feel her body begin to quiver and felt Ryan's body start to shudder. She knew they were close.

"Cum for me Ryan." She whispered in his ear seductively and bit his neck again.

Ryan came with a loud moan and filled the condom. Jessica followed close behind, digging her nails into Ryan's shoulders.

Jessica clasped forward onto Ryan. They laid there panting together. Ryan kissed the top of her head. "I won" he whispered to her.

Jessica sat up and kissed him. She slowly pulled herself off of Ryan and climbed off the bed. She went into the bathroom and grabbed a warm wash clothe. She removed the condom from Ryan's softening member and cleaned him up. She went back into the bathroom and cleaned herself with the same clothe and discarded the condom in the trash.

Jessica walked back to Ryan. He had pulled his gown back down. Jessica threw the sheet back over him. She sat back in the chair and took his hand into hers.

"So what was that about not in a hospital?" she kissed his hand.

"Oh shut up you." Ryan said, smiling at her.

Alexx walked into the room and looked at them.

"Well now, why are you two so flushed?" Alexx teased.

"Please, you would know why." Ryan said as he shook his head at her.

Alexx laughed. "Well baby, I have to say I'm glad you found someone that loves you even with your strange habits and tendencies."  
"Strange?" Ryan responded.

"Yeah organizing your shirts by color and using hand sanitizer about fifty times a day. I know if my husband did that I would want to spend less time with him that I already can afford. Frickin weirdo." Alexx looked at Ryan and Jessica and the three of them laughed.

"Well baby girl, it's off to the ultrasound room for you." Alexx said, "Let's check out that kidney of yours."

"Alright." Jessica said. She looked at Ryan briefly and then decided Alexx already knew enough. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good luck." Ryan told her. "I hope everything goes well."  
"Thanks." Jessica said as she stroked his head. Ryan's eyes began to shut and then fluttered open.

"You should get some sleep, babe." Jessica told him.

"No, I'm fine." Ryan said drowsily. "I want to be here when you get back."

"You'll be here, and I'll wait for you before I leave." Jessica reassured him.

"Ryan, honey," Alexx said, "If you're afraid of not waking up don't. You don't have a concussion so you have nothing to fear. It's just the painkillers. I promise you'll wake up. Besides I know about a dozen drugs I could use to wake you up whenever I want."

Ryan chuckled. "Alright, but you have to promise you won't leave me Jess."  
Jessica kissed him. "I promise, I'll never leave you."

Ryan smiled a disoriented smile and his eyes shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Alexx came up and pushed Jessica's wheelchair out of the room.  
"Do I have to be pushed everywhere, Alexx?" Jessica groaned.

"Yes baby girl." Alexx said "You could possibly have kidney damage and you need to move as little as possible until we figure it out. But then again from the sounds of it you weren't sitting too still with Ryan there."  
Jessica blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands. "You could hear us?"

Alexx laughed. "Yes, but don't worry, we're pretty slow today so there aren't many people here. Plus, Daddy H already left."  
Jessica exhaled in relief. "Good, because that's who I was most worried about hearing."  
"So, Horatio knows about you and Ryan and the baby, but Ryan doesn't have a clue."

Jessica groaned again. "No, but" she paused briefly, "I'm planning on telling him soon."

"Good, Ryan needs something like this in his life. Nearly betting his life savings away a few years ago and loosing his job. I think you're doing a lot of good for him, Jessie Bug. He wasn't doing too good for awhile there."

"What do you mean?"

Alexx signed. "Ryan became really depressed after loosing everything. I told him to see a psychiatrist, but he said he was fine. I knew it was really because he couldn't afford one. He tried to live his normal life, but it was becoming too difficult for him. When he lost his job he hit rock bottom. Baby didn't want to live anymore.

"Called me one night to thank me for everything I'd done for him and being the mother he had lost. I knew right away what was going on. I hopped in my car and booked it to his place. I found him with the noose around his neck and the chair still under him. He had a note on the table and he was ready to go. We talked for a few hours after that.

"The next day we went to a psychiatrist. Ryan objected to me paying for it but I did and got him the drugs he needed to help him out. His life turned around after that. Ryan got his job back and quit his gambling habit. He started therapy and baby managed to get his life back on track.

"He needs you Jessica. I haven't seen Ryan much in the last few months, but when I have or talked to him on the phone he's happy. He told me about this new girl he was dating, said she was the greatest thing in the world. Ryan told me he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He really loves you Jess."

Jessica was stunned at what Alexx had just told her. She felt tears form in her eyes and her heart hurt. "Alexx," Jessica said, "I love him, too. I don't want to loose him. He's the greatest thing that's ever come into my life."

Alexx patted Jessica on the shoulder. "I know baby girl, I know." Alexx said as she rolled Jessica into the ultrasound room.


	17. Dirty Shower

Dirty Shower

Ryan awoke in his hospital bed feeling drowsy. He opened his eyes slowly and was met by Jessica's shining face looking at him. She was wearing a set of green hospital scrubs.

"Hey hot stuff." She said to him. She kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Ryan tried to sit up on his own. He was a little dizzy but felt fine for the most part.

"Alexx said that the pain killers would help. She gave you a prescription for more and an anti-inflammatory. She said you should be feeling better in the next two days. No work though."

"What about you?" Ryan asked her.

Jessica shrugged. "My kidney is a little bruised and a few other bruises, but I'll be fine."

Jessica kissed him passionately. "Thank you so much, Alexx says I could have had some serious damage done if you hadn't protected me."

"Well, you did the same for me. I would have drowned after hitting my head on that rock."

Jessica smiled at him, "I guess we were just made for each other."

Ryan returned the smile and kissed her again.

Alexx walked in. "Well Ryan you're good to go. No work for the next two days and take these drugs." She handed Ryan two pill bottles. "And you young lady no work tomorrow at least and you need to take these." Alexx handed Jessica two pill bottles. "The one is a pain remedy and the other, well I think you know what those are for. I'm going to guess you already have some, but I figured you'd like a helping hand." Alexx gave her a wink and smiled.

Jessica looked at the prescription bottle. Though it was unmarked Jessica could tell they were prenatal vitamins.

"Thank you Alexx." Jessica said, "You've taken such good care of us."

Alexx smiled, "Anything for two of my favorite people."

Alexx left the room and Jessica called Horatio. Alexx returned with a set of hospital scrubs for Ryan to change into.

"Now, you two take it easy, you hear me? I don't want you coming back in the next few days because you went a little too crazy." Alexx told them.

"Alright Alexx, we promise, we'll be careful." Jessica told her.

Alexx winked at them and left the room.

Ryan changed into the hospital scrubs and they walked to the elevator to meet Horatio in the lobby. When they got there Horatio was signing them out. He turned and looked at them.

"Well, you two have a few more hours on the clock today, but I know Alexx said no more work for the next few days. However, would either of you mind coming in and helping us out with some of the evidence for an hour or so?"  
Jessica looked at Ryan. Ryan thought it over and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think we could manage." Ryan told Horatio.

"Good, but first I think you two need some real clothes and maybe a shower." Horatio told them.

Ryan and Jessica blushed a bit. They didn't realize that they probably smelled like dead fish and rotting vegetation to everyone else. Plus, the hospital scrubs weren't the most comfortable or flattering clothes ever.

The three climbed in the Hummer and rode back to the lab. Horatio made Ryan and Jessica sit in the back with the windows open.

"You two smell terrible, I don't want to be trapped in here with that." He had jokingly told them.

They arrived back at the lab and Jessica and Ryan were greeted with many smiles, but no open arms. It seemed no one really wanted to get too close to the smelly couple. They headed to the locker room to grab their stuff to go shower.

"Man, we must smell pretty bad if no one wants to come near us." Ryan said to Jessica.

"Yeah, swimming with rotting fish and dead people doesn't seem like the best idea we've had all week."

Ryan looked at Jessica. Even with her hair balled up on top of her head and her make up smudged he still couldn't help but think she was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm going to go shower now." She said, interrupting his thoughts, "I think I want to be accepted back into society." Ryan laughed at her joke and grabbed his spare clothes, shower kit, and towel.

They walked into their separate shower rooms. Ryan pulled the scrubs off and turned on the water. He climbed in and enjoyed the hot water running down his body.

Jessica stood outside the door and waited until she heard the water start. When she was positive Ryan was in the stall she slipped into the room quietly. She pulled off her scrubs and tip-toed to his stall with her shower things. She pulled open the curtain to reveal a completely naked Ryan with a shocked look on his face.

"Jesus Christ Jessica! Don't scare me like that!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What, did you think Eric or someone was coming to join you?" She said to him with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would love that." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind watching."

Ryan looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Please, the last thing I want is to hook up with Eric."

"Then how about Jesse? He's kind of cute, too."

Ryan gave her a questioning look. Jessica laughed and stepped into the shower with him.

"Don't worry, you're the only one that I love. I just can't help it that Eric and Jesse are cute and I like to look. And that's all I'm doing, looking. Why would I need anyone else when I have you?" She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

Ryan relaxed a little. "I didn't think you were going to leave me for one of them, I swear. I just found it a little odd that you seemed to like the idea of _me_ hooking up with another guy."

Jessica laughed at him. "Sorry can't help it. You're hot, they're hot, it would just be…amazing."

"You're so naughty." Ryan said to her as he claimed her lips with his own.

They showered together, washing each others hair and bodies clean of the murky pond water.

Then Jessica slid down the length of Ryan's body and took his cock in her mouth. She began sucking and Ryan became exceedingly hard very quickly. Ryan tried not to moan, but it was difficult. Jessica had such a way with her tongue.

After a few minutes, Jessica stood back up and dug through her shower kit and pulled out a bottle of silicone lube.

"Do you really keep that in your locker?" Ryan asked her, as she applied some to his member.

"Yup." Jessica replied and squeezed him gently. Ryan couldn't stifle the moan this time. It was quick and loud and seemed to ring out through the entire locker room.

Ryan grabbed the bottle from Jessica and poured some into his hands and spread it around on his fingers. He slipped his finger into Jessica and moved it around, quickly adding a second. Now it was Jessica's turn to announce their presence. She covered her mouth quickly when Ryan began to slide his member into her.

Ryan lifted Jessica up, stood between her legs, and pinned her against the wall of the shower. Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Ryan began thrusting slowly and picked up the pace steadily. He wanted to finish rather quickly to avoid getting caught.

Jessica leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder and began whispering to him.

"You're such a naughty boy." She purred, "Hiding in a shower, fucking your intern. What kind of supervisor are you? Dirty boy." She bit his earlobe and sucked on it. Ryan moaned in response.

"I bet you have dirty fantasies about her, don't you?" Jessica continued on, "You think about her and get excited. I bet you imagine you're fucking her when you masturbate. You want to run your tongue all over her body, taste her every inch." Jessica's lips were right on Ryan's ear, brushing against it lightly, sending a shiver down his spine.  
Ryan moaned loudly and began thrusting harder. Jessica moaned in response.

"You've wanted to fuck for awhile now, haven't you? Right here, in the lab." Jessica's body quaked, "You wanted to show her the best time you could, didn't you? You're such a, ill-behaved supervisor. You shouldn't be fucking your intern in a shower at work."  
Ryan bit down on Jessica's shoulder, causing her to cry out.

"Too bad she wants it, too." Ryan said huskily into Jessica's ear, and gave her a few more good thrusts.

Jessica moaned one last time as she climaxed under the sensation of Ryan being plunged deep into her inner core. The sound of her pleasure sent Ryan over the edge, too, and Jessica felt his release being shot into her body.

Ryan leaned against Jessica briefly and kissed her neck. He slowly lowered her to the ground and Jessica slid completely down the wall. Ryan sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed the side of her damp hair.

"Where in the world did you learn to talk dirty like that?" Ryan asked her.

"Sometimes these things just come to me." Jessica said and gave him a sly smile.

Ryan kissed her again. "You're so naughty sometimes, and I love it! Now, let's go before someone finds us."

Ryan turned off the shower and they climbed out of the stall. They toweled off and got dressed. After returning their stuff to their lockers, they went to find Horatio so they could help with the evidence before they left.


	18. Do you see anything else?

**I'm back! Sorry I disappeared again. . I've had a lot to do with moving and starting my new job.**

Do you see anything else?

Ryan awoke to someone kicking him and screaming. He turned the light on and found Jessica flailing her arms and legs around and rolling side to side violently.

"Oh no, not again." Ryan muttered. He knew Jessica was having a night terror and he had to wake her up.

"Jessie, its Ryan! Wake up Jessie Belle!" Ryan tried to hold her, but she punched him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. "Jessica, please, I need you to come back to me!" Ryan managed to say.

Jessica's body relaxed and her arms slowly stopped moving. Her pupils adjusted to the light in the room and she looked around.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed and dove for her boyfriend. "Oh Ryan it was terrible! James pushed me down the stairs and there was no bottom! I just kept falling and I couldn't stop myself! He was trying to kill my baby again!" Jessica sobbed in Ryan's arms. He held her close and kissed her head.

"Oh Jessica, what's going on? Why are you having these night terrors?" Ryan quietly asked her.

Jessica was sure she knew why, but didn't want to tell Ryan just yet.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the fall down the hill." She suggested.

Jessica knew she was having these night terrors because she was afraid to tell Ryan she was pregnant. She wanted to tell him, but she was terrified that he would leave her. Ryan was the best thing that had ever happened to Jessica and she didn't want to lose that.

"I love you Ryan!"

"And I love you, too, Jessie Belle! Even if you do hit me in your sleep." He smiled against her neck and lightly kissed it.

Jessica groaned. "I didn't hit you again did I?" she asked, examining his face.

"Yes, but in a more discreet spot this time." Ryan lifted his shirt and showed Jessica the fist sized bruise forming on his ribs.

Jessica buried her head deep in her hands. "I'm such a terrible person!"

"No, no you're not!" Ryan reassured her, pulling her onto his chest as he lay down, "If you truly were a terrible person you would be hitting me while you were awake, not in your sleep. You're just having terrible dreams, that's all. I know you would never hurt me Jessie." He kissed the top of her head. "Now how about some sleep? I think after the day we had today we could both go for some much needed shut eye."

Jessica smiled against his neck. "Yeah, I think so."

Ryan quickly felt the steady breathing that indicated that Jessica was asleep. He laid there with his arms around her and thought of the first night they spent together. Ryan was sure Jessica had had a nightmare that night, and he knew that she had a few since they began dating, but there was something going on in Jessica's mind that was causing the nightmares to get worse.

Jessica woke up the next morning to find Ryan sitting up in the middle of the bed. He was staring out the giant windows of Jessica's apartment into the vast distance of Miami. She picked her glasses up off the side table and placed them on the bridge of her nose. Jessica crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her chest against his back.

"Hey you," she whispered in his ear, "What's going on?"

Ryan didn't answer right away. When he did his voice was very soft spoken.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

Ryan shrugged. "Life, love, work, us, just about whatever popped into my head."  
"Have you been awake this whole time?"

Ryan nodded his head. "I slept for a little while after you fell back asleep and then I woke up. I started thinking and haven't been able to sleep since."  
"Is it your head? Do you need your painkillers?" Jessica asked a little worried.

"No, I took them a few hours ago and dozed then. I'm not in pain. It doesn't even hurt when I touch it." Ryan ran his hand gently over the lump on his head. "Do you know what tests Alexx did while I was in the hospital? I didn't think to ask, my head hurt too much."

"She did an MRI to make sure you didn't have any problems with your brain, since you wouldn't wake up. She said you had some minor bruising to the scalp and bone, but your brain was fine. There was no concussion and no sign of an aneurism. She said you should be fine. You didn't even need stitches." Jessica began to cry softly. Ryan felt the tears on his neck.

"What's wrong?" he gently asked her.

"I could have lost you." She told him as her voice choked with tears. "I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up. When we were alone I talked to you. I was hoping that hearing my voice would bring you back to me. I didn't want you to leave me without telling you….."

Jessica's voice trailed off and she cried more. Ryan places his hands on top of hers and leaned his head against hers.

"You almost never had me." Ryan said almost inaudibly.

Jessica tightened her grip on his shoulders. "I know, Alexx told me…."

"She saved me. If it wasn't for Alexx I wouldn't be here. I almost didn't call her that night. I wasn't ready to tell her good bye. I knew I had to though. I couldn't leave this world without talking to Alexx one more time. I figured she knew what I was about to do, but I was surprised she didn't say anything to me to try and stop me.

"When I hung up the phone I tied the noose and hung it from the ceiling in my kitchen. I pulled a chair under it and climbed on top. I put the rope around my neck and tightened it. I stood there for awhile, not thinking about anything. I knew I wanted to do it, but for some reason I couldn't kick the chair. Then Alexx came bursting through my door and stopped me. I forgot to lock it that night and good thing too. I don't know if I would have answered it if she had knocked.

"Alexx climbed up on the chair with me and cut the rope. She pulled me down and forced me to talk to her. I think we talked for three hours before she made me come home with her. The next morning she took me to a psychiatrist and got me started with therapy. I started a short term antidepressant drug treatment. I think I took them for a little over a year. Alexx paid for everything and refused to let me pay her back. She at least let me start paying for my own prescriptions when I got my job back.

"The doctor weaned me off when she felt I would be ok without them. I would still get depressed sometimes, but I would go to my therapist and talk it out. I used to go at least once a month to meet with my doctor. It was nice to have someone to talk things out with. It really helped to have that safe place I could go to.

"I haven't been there in six months. Dr. Thompson called me last week to make sure everything was ok. I told her I was doing fabulous. That I found an amazing girl that I fell in love with that's become my world and I'm pretty sure I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She told me that it sounds like everything was going well for me, but I should stop in sometime to talk because she misses me organizing the magazines in her waiting room."

Ryan felt Jessica chuckle against him at the joke.

"I love you so much Jessica, I don't know what I would do without you in my life."  
"Oh Ryan, you drive me crazy sometimes but I still can't help but love you. Thank you for being here with me and getting the help you needed. I'm going to have to thank Alexx profusely the next time I see her." She kissed his cheek and held him closer.

Ryan sat there thinking for awhile before he spoke again.

"What do you see when you think of the future?" he asked Jessica.

Jessica thought it over for a second. "Well, I hope that I'm finally done with school, unless I take a sudden interest in pottery studies or something random like that." Ryan chuckled at her joke.

"Do you want to get married?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Jessica was a little shocked at this question.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry that came out wrong." Ryan could have kicked himself for the question. "I don't mean right now- or to me even- but I mean in general do you believe in marriage and spending the rest of you life with just one person?"

Jessica thought about it. "Yes, I do want to get married, but it has to be to someone who loves me for who I am…..and who I used to be."  
Ryan was quiet for a moment. "What about children? Do you want to have kids some day?"

"Yes!" Jessica answered almost instantaneously. "Ever since the first time I got pregnant I knew I wanted to have kids! I think that's why it was so hard every time James destroyed them."

Ryan felt Jessica's small belly against his back. He didn't know whether his suspicions were right or not and he would feel terrible if he was wrong. Ryan knew he wouldn't mind though if he was right.

"What about you?" Jessica asked him. "What do you see in your future?"

Ryan chewed it over for a minute. "I want to get married and I want to have kids. I think maybe the fact that my parents were taken from me so soon is what drives my desire for a family. Anytime a woman I dated said she loved me I went out within the next month and bought a ring and proposed. Every time I was denied and she left me. After the third time is when I gave up on love and my hopes of having a future with a family."

Jessica listened to his breathing. "Do you see anything else?"

Ryan turned and looked deep into Jessica's eyes. He placed his hand on her face and lightly stroked his thumb across her cheek. Jessica could see the faintest sign of tears forming in his eyes as she peered into them and felt his love for her.

"You." Was all he said before his brought his lips to hers in a binding kiss.


	19. Checking in

**Ok from here the story actually becomes a crossover but I'm not changing it to a crossover because it's actually a triple crossover and there isn't an option for that. Please enjoy my mixing of my favorite characters from three of my favorite tv shows! :D**

Checking in

It was early Sunday morning and Jessica and Ryan were loading their stuff into a department Hummer that Natalia had volunteered to pick them up in.

"Come on you two love birds or you'll miss your flight!" Natalia teased.

Ryan and Jessica had had a late night. Ryan had agreed to go see Dr. Thompson and take Jessica along. Ryan had been having trouble sleeping since the day he admitted that he had attempted suicide to Jessica. Jessica insisted that they go and talk it out with the therapist. They had a very in-depth discussion about Ryan's life and how Jessica had become such a big part of it. They also discussed Jessica's life and Ryan's role in it now. Jessica and Ryan felt the therapy session had really helped them individually and as a couple. Dr. Thompson told them that she viewed this as a big step in their relationship. She told them this shows their commitment to each other. She even said that the experience would help them once they were married. This comment made both of them feel slightly uncomfortable. Even though Ryan and Jessica knew they wanted to spend their lives together they weren't ready to discuss marriage. Jessica told Dr. Thompson that it was too soon in their relationship to be discussing that subject.

After they got home Ryan and Jessica continued to talk about their future as a couple and where they felt it was headed. Jessica told Ryan she didn't want to think much about it, because this was the longest relationship she had been in, and that it scared her to talk about it. Ryan agreed to drop the subject and held her close and told her he loved her and that he would always be there for her no matter what.

Later, Ryan became very excited about the trip and wouldn't stop bugging Jessica about how much time they had left until their flight. The excitement continued on into the night and Jessica had made Ryan take a few of his painkillers to calm him down and put him to sleep. But now the painkillers had worn off and Ryan was more excited than ever to be going to the conference and spending seven days with the love of his life.

"Come on Jessie, I want to goooo!" Ryan whined like a five year old child.

"Oh shut your mouth." Jessica teased at him. Jessica had called her father to tell him they were leaving and that had resulted in a lengthy discussion that slowed Jessica down. Ryan hoped this trip wasn't causing a problem between Jessica and her father. Jessica had told Ryan just a few days before that she finally told her father who she was dating. Her father knew who Ryan was and that they were about to embark on a journey together alone. Ryan wondered if Jessica's father disapproved of Jessica's decision.

Jessica forced Ryan to ride in the back and buckled him in herself as a joke.

"Momma!" Ryan joked with her, "Are we there yet?"

"No you dumb shit." Jessica retorted, "My god, sometimes I think I'm dating a thirty-two year old child."

"Maybe you should have given him more drugs." Natalia offered.

Jessica laughed at looked over at her big sister. Though Natalia and Jessica were from different chapters of their sorority they had declared that they were big and little sisters now.

"I think drugs would have only made him weirder." Jessica said, "Here Ryan you can play with Natalia's gun." She grabbed Natalia's back up weapon from the glove box and handed it to him.  
"Yay!" Ryan excitedly exclaimed.

Natalia and Jessica laughed as they pulled into the Miami Internal Airport. Their flight was scheduled to leave at 8:37am, which meant they had forty-five minutes to find their terminal.

Natalia helped them unload their bags and waved good bye as she pulled away. Jessica's cell phone buzzed almost immediately after.

'Have fun on your honey moon with your new hubbie!" Natalie's text said.

'Shouldn't you be driving and not texting? I hear that's illegal.'

'Oops, I guess I'm going to have to arrest myself!'

'You're a nut.'

Jessica and Ryan entered the airport and checked in. They got their special tags to allow them to have their glocks in their carry on bags. They found their gate quickly and decided to grad some coffee while they waited.

Soon they were boarding their flight. At security they showed their badges and credentials to the guard on duty and he signed off on their tags to allow them to carry their glocks on board. They settle into their seats and waited for the plane to take off.

Their flight only took about thirty minutes for them to arrive on the Big Pine Island. Ryan held Jessica's hand the whole time, and finally admitted to not really being a fan of flying when they were about halfway there. Jessica patted his arm and told him he had nothing to worry about, and that she would keep him safe.

Their rental car was there and ready for them to pick up when they got off the plane. They grabbed their stuff from the luggage pick up and headed out to their hotel.

The conference participants were all housed in the same hotel, The Marriott. The conference was to be held in the ballroom and other various conference rooms on the hotel's main floor. The first event of the conference wasn't until dinner that night, giving everyone the chance to unpack and relax for a few hours.

Jessica and Ryan approached the main desk to check in.

"Hi, we're here for the forensic science conference." Ryan said to the clerk at the counter.

"Ok, what are your names and which lab are you from?" she asked Ryan.

"Officer Ryan Wolfe and Dr. Jessica Stone from Miami Dade."

"Alright Officer Wolfe, it looks like the two of you will be staying in suite number 416." The clerk said, handing Ryan their passes, ID badges, and room keys.

Ryan looked to find that both keys were to the same room. "I'm sorry, but I thought we were suppose to have two rooms."  
"Hmm, let me check for you Officer Wolfe." She typed on her computer and clicked on a few things. "Nope, according to our records Lieutenant Caine from Miami Dade called last week to reserve only one room for the week on the department's account. Did you want to change that to two rooms? I can call Lieutenant Caine and ask him if he wants to have another room charged."

Ryan was a bit surprised that Horatio had only requested one room, but maybe he reserved it before he knew Jessica was going.

"No, don't worry about it. I think we'll be fine." Ryan told the clerk, "Thank you though for you help and checking into that for us. You've been very helpful."  
"You're very welcome Officer Wolfe. Enjoy your stay."

Ryan and Jessica turned towards the elevator. They walked up next to a couple of guys about the same height as Ryan, also waiting for the elevator. One was about six feet tall with brown hair with blonde highlights scattered through out that stuck out in every direction it seemed. The other was a tad shorter and a few years older, wearing a baseball cap that said "Las Vegas CSI" on top of short brown hair. The younger one was on his cell phone talking in what seemed to be Norwegian. He was still wearing his dark sunglasses and had a green plaid suitcase.

The four boarded the same elevator cart and the older man turned to Jessica.

"What floor ma'am?" he said in a sexy Texas drawl.

"Um, four, right Ryan?" Jessica responded.

Ryan nodded and eyed the man over. He wasn't sure how he felt about the older man addressing Jessica instead of him when they were clearly together.

The man pushed the numbers four and seven, and the cart jolted to life.

"Nick Stokes," the man said as he offered Jessica his hand, "Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Dr. Jessica Stone," Jessica extended her hand and shook it, "Miami Dade Crime Lab."

The man smiled at Jessica. He then leaned forward and reached across to Ryan.

"And you good sir?" now offering his hand to Ryan.

"Officer Ryan Wolfe, I'm with Dr. Stone here from Miami Dade." Ryan said as he roughly shook the man named Nick's hand. Jessica didn't miss the note of possession in Ryan's voice.

Nick looked over his shoulder at the young man beside him, still chatting away in Norwegian.

"This is my partner, Greg Sanders. He works DNA for Las Vegas. You'll have to excuse him, he's not normally this antisocial. I think it's his grandfather on the other end."

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop and the doors opened. Nick placed his hand on Jessica's shoulder and looked into her eyes. Jessica could see the same amazement form in Nick's eyes that did with everyone the first time they saw her ocean blue Caine eyes. It was the same reaction she had the first time she had seen them, too.

"I hope we get to see each other again. I assume you're both here for the conference or this was a coincidental honey moon or something." Nick smiled at Jessica. She loved the way his eyes squinted closed when he smiled and the crow's feet that formed at their edge.

Ryan loudly slamming his suit case in the doorway before it closed again. The sound startled Nick and Jessica and almost caused Greg to drop his cell phone in shock. Nick and Jessica looked at Ryan, who was clearly becoming perturbed.

"Come on Jess," Ryan said with a fake cheerfulness in his voice, "This is our floor."

Jessica looked back at Nick and rolled her eyes a bit. "Yes, we're here for the conference and I hope we do see each other again." Jessica flashed Nick her most flirtatious smile she had. Nick returned it with a smile of his own and a wink.

Nick turned to the other man and said "Say good bye to our new friends, Greg."

"Good bye." The younger man said absent mindedly, "No Papa Olaf, not you!" and he continued on in Norwegian to the person on the other end as Nick chuckled at his coworker's misfortune.

Ryan wrapped his arm around Jessica's shoulders and led her off the elevator, looking over his shoulder to make sure Nick saw him do this. Nick gave him a small wave and Ryan returned it with a brief raise of his hand off of Jessica's shoulder.

Ryan unlocked the door to their suite and Jessica pulled from his grip as soon as the door was open.

"What is your problem?" Jessica turned and asked Ryan.

"My problem?" Ryan responded defensively, shutting the door, "I wasn't the one flirting with the Texan!"

Jessica looked at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously? You got jealous because I talked to another man?"

"No, I'm not jealous, and besides we don't even know this guy!"

"That's the point of small talk Ryan, to meet other people!"

"Well he didn't have to touch you!"

Jessica groaned and rolled her eyes. "You got mad because he put his hand on my shoulder?"

"Yes, because I didn't like how close he was standing to you!"

"Ryan, it was a fucking elevator! You kind of have to stand close! And in case you didn't notice he tried to include you in on the conversation, but you were too busy being jealous!"

"Well maybe I didn't want to talk to a complete stranger!"

"Really? Because you know I remember only knowing you for twenty minutes and you were all gung ho about me linking our arms together!"

"That's because we weren't strangers at that point!"

"Ok, fine Ryan, when is someone no longer considered a strange to you? Or better yet a threat!"

Ryan looked at her angrily. He didn't really know who he was angrier with Jessica for flirting with a man she didn't know when he was right there or him self for thinking Jessica would do such a thing.

"You know what, I'll be back when you've decided to grow up!" Jessica told him. She grabbed her key, pass, and ID badge and walked out of the hotel room.

Ryan watched her leave and felt his heart sink. He couldn't believe he had just yelled at Jessica like that. Ryan knew Jessica loved him and would never look at another man like that. Ryan was just so afraid that Jessica would end up just like all the other women that had walked out on him with someone else. Ryan picked up their suitcases and walked into the bedroom. He started unpacking hoping that would take his mind off of the fight.

"You know," Greg said as they exited the elevator, "You shouldn't have flirted with her."  
Nick gave Greg a questioning look. "Now who said I was flirting."

"Oh you were, and believe me her boyfriend could tell, too."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the guy she was with."  
"That's wasn't her boyfriend, it was her partner. He said they're both from Miami Dade."

"Well they may be coworkers but they're clearly more than friends."

"Now what makes you say that?" Nick said as he unlocked the door to their suite.

Greg let out an exaggerated sign, "Well for starters he said he was with her. If they were just coworkers he would have said something along the lines of working together at Miami Dade. Then he was clearly getting territorial over the fact that you touched her when he slammed his suitcase down. He may have been making a subconscious attempt to show his strength, you know the whole alpha male thing that hasn't quite evolved out yet. And in case you didn't notice he wrapped his arm around her. Now I don't know about you but I've never seen people who were just coworkers walk around like that."

"What you've never seen Ray and I walk together like this?" Nick jokingly asked, as he wrapped his arm around Greg's waist. Greg rolled his eyes at the older man and spun out of his grasp.

"Weirdo" was all he said as he walked into the bedroom.

"At least my hair's the same color." Nick called after Greg with sarcasm.


	20. Smoothies and Best Friends

**So Jessica's encounter with Greg and her first impression of him is kind of a joke about my own personal confusion with Greg and Ryan. When I first started watching CSI I actually watched Miami before I watched Las Vegas and when I started watching Las Vegas I saw Greg and actually had the thought "Hey that guy from Miami is on this show, too...weird." Then I learned they were different people. Yeah, I'm a dork. So I decided to play off this and include the fact that Eric Szmanda and Jonathan Togo look similar. Yup, I'm a dork. lol**

Smoothies and Best Friends

Jessica stormed onto the main floor of The Marriott. She found a secluded area of the lobby and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Sami's number and listened to the ringing on the other end.

Jessica heard the click indicating that the phone had been answered. She heard some yelling in German between a few people before Sami brought her attention to the phone.

"Friedman" Sami said.

"Sami, it's Jessica." Jessica said to her best friend.

"Oh my gosh Jessie! Oh it's been so long! How have you been?"

"I'm doing well. How are you? Are you enjoying Germany?"

"Oh I'm doing fine. I love Germany! You need to come visit me sometime!"

"Ok Sami, I'll pencil you need for two thousand eventually." Jessica paused briefly, "When did we last talk?"

"Well let's see. You had performed at The Blue Treble the night before and your incredible boyfriend finally told you that he loved you."  
"Wow that was a while ago." Jessica paused for a moment, "Did I tell you I'm pregnant?"

Sami's screams were enough of an answer for Jessica. She had to pull the phone away from her ear to keep from losing her hearing.

"Oh my god Jessie you're pregnant! Oh I can't believe it! This is so exciting! Do you know the sex yet? How far along are you? Do you have any names picked out?"

"Sami," Jessica interrupted her best friend's rambling, "Relax, ok? I don't know the sex, I don't have any names picked out, and I'm three and a half months along. That's all I'm telling you for now."

"Oh Jessica I'm so excited for you! I can't believe you're finally going to have a baby! Ryan must be so excited! And Horatio! He must be doing back flips knowing he's going to be a grandfather!"

Jessica sat there and didn't speak for a moment. She didn't have time to answer, because even with them being thousands of miles apart from her best friend Jessica and Sami's brain twin connection was still able to reach.

"You haven't told Ryan yet, have you?" Sami asked, "And Horatio's not excited, is he?"

Jessica started to cry a little. "I haven't told Ryan, I'm afraid to. Horatio wants me to break up with Ryan because he doesn't think he's good enough for me."

"Ryan still doesn't know that Horatio's your father either, does he?"

Jessica shook her head, "No Sami, he doesn't."

Sami paused briefly before she spoke again. "You need to tell him Jess. You need to tell Ryan everything. And you need to do it now. You shouldn't have waited this long."  
"I know. I was going to tell him while we're in the Keys for a forensics conference, but now I don't know if I want to. He accused me of flirting with another man while we were in the elevator. Then we had some stupid fight about it and I walked out on him."

"Jess," Sami said, "You can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know. Ryan loves you. He's not James. You'll be safe Jess. Just trust him."

Jessica smiled into the phone. "Thank you Sami, I knew calling you would make me feel better."

"Hey, that's what besties are for." Jessica could hear the caring smile in Sami's voice.

"I'll call you later. I'm going to go for a walk for awhile and think about things."  
"Then you're going to tell Ryan about everything, right?" Sami prompted.

Jessica chuckled at her friend's persistence. "Yes, I'm going to tell him, maybe not tonight but sometime this week. I think fighting and then dropping the bomb that I'm having a baby, he's the father of said baby, and Horatio's my father all in the same day might be too much for him to handle."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. This was your first fight as a couple, wasn't it?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, and it seems so petty."  
"Well, the first one's always petty but the hardest to get over. He'll come around though chicka."

"Thanks Sami. I knew there was a reason I let you follow me out of prison."

"Hey, friends in the brink are friends for life!"

Jessica chuckled more at her friend's joke. "Ok, well I'll talk to you later. Bye Sami, I love you."

"Bye Jess, I love you, too."

Jessica hung up the phone and sat on the couch and looked out the window. She could see more agents from all over the country still arriving. She still had eight hours or so before dinner that night. Jessica wanted a nap but didn't want to go back to Ryan just yet.

Jessica's hand found her belly and she felt that small lump forming under the muscle.

"Oh Ryan, what would my life be like without you." She said quietly to herself.

"Hey," Jessica heard a vaguely familiar voice say, "You're the girl from the elevator aren't you?"

Jessica turned to see the young man with the highlighted hair that she had shared a cart with briefly walking towards her. Her breath was taken away when she got a good look at him, and she couldn't believe what she saw. The young man looked almost identical to Ryan. He was taller and leaner with caramel colored eyes instead of Ryan's hazel ones, but the similarities were unbelievable. If she had seen this man on the street she may have even mistaken him for Ryan.

"Yeah," Jessica said, finally finding her voice, "You were the guy with Nick, right?"

"Yes, that would be me. We didn't get a proper introduction I'm afraid. I was talking to my Papa Olaf about his security system that he seems to think that I'm an expert at. My name's Greg Sanders, I work in the DNA lab and as a CSI for the Las Vegas Police Department Crime Lab."

Greg extended his hand towards Jessica. She held it in her own and shook it. Even his hands felt as strong as Ryan's, and his handshake was similar in composer.

"Dr. Jessica Stone-" Jessica thought it over for a second, "Caine, I'm a Forensic Specialist and CSI intern at the Miami Dade Police Department Crime Lab."

"Caine, I've heard that name before." Greg racked his brain for a few seconds and then it hit him. "Oh, you're Lieutenant Horatio Caine's daughter aren't you? He works at Miami Dade, too, doesn't he?"

Jessica was surprised that this man from Nevada was able to identify her father. She was a bit leery about this, but asked her question anyways. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"We had a cross jurisdiction case last year between Miami, New York, and Las Vegas, I met him then. There was another case a few years back too, but I was still only a lab tech at that point." Greg looked into Jessica's eyes. "I remember him because he had the strangest blue eyes I had ever seen. I can see you inherited them, which they look beautiful on you by the way."

Jessica smiled, a little relieved that this man was hopefully not involved in the Crip Kings, so she was safe to talk to him.

"Well thank you kind sir. It was nice talking to you, but I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe I'll see you later tonight?" Jessica said to Greg as she stood from her couch.

"Would you like company?" Greg asked, "I was actually going for a walk also. Maybe we could walk together?"

Jessica smiled at the young man. She didn't want Ryan to get any madder at her than he already was, but she didn't care anymore. "Sure, why not?"

"Do you want to get coffee? Or maybe something else for you since you're pregnant." Greg said.

Jessica was taken aback and shocked. "How did you know I was pregnant?" she asked Greg.

"Well, when I was walking up you had your hand on your stomach and you seemed to be talking to it. You're obviously a very active person, too, so the fact that you have a bit of a belly doesn't seem like it fits you since the rest of your body is so well toned."

Jessica looked at Greg in amazement. "And you figured this all out within the five minutes we've been talking?"

Greg looked at Jessica and chewed it over. "Yeah pretty much. I also figured with the way your boyfriend had his arm around you earlier he was trying to protect what was his, meaning his baby. He is the father, right?"

Now Jessica was really amazed by the young man. "Ok, now what makes you think that he's the father? Or my boyfriend for that matter? Maybe he's just my partner and coworker."

Greg scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please, no one walks with their coworkers like that unless there's something more to it. Now, are you going to go for that walk with me or am I just going to have to go alone?" Greg made a sad face at Jessica as he extended his arm to her.

Jessica couldn't help but chuckle at Greg. "Ok fine, but no more telling me about myself. You've freaked me out enough for today." Jessica gave him a warm smile and Greg returned it with a glowing one of his own.

"I saw a coffee shop just around the corner." Greg told Jessica, "Well I guess in your case maybe a smoothie. Don't want any caffeine addicted babies when you're a CSI."

Jessica chuckled at him, "Yeah I guess that could be a problem."

They walked into the coffee shop. Greg ordered a large black coffee and Jessica a chocolate strawberry smoothie. Jessica protested to Greg paying, but Greg refused to allow it.

"A young woman can't pay on a first date." Greg joked.

"Excuse me, but since when are we dating? I've know you for twenty minutes." Jessica retorted.

"Nope, an hour if you count the time spent in the elevator cart."

Jessica rolled her eyes at Greg. She couldn't help but think that being with Greg was almost like being with Ryan. Their senses of humor were similar and their kindness was incomparable.

They sat in the café drinking their drinks and talking. They had quite a bit in common and Greg had tons of funny stories to tell.

"So when are you and Ryan getting married?" Greg asked.

Jessica nearly choked on her smoothie. "I'm sorry?"

"Well you're wearing a ring on your left hand and you're pregnant. I'm guessing that the two of you have decided to get married and that's an engagement ring."  
Jessica blushed slightly, how many times was she going to have to explain this situation? Jessica sighed and started the usual explanation. "Ryan doesn't know that I'm pregnant or that Horatio Caine is my father. We're not engaged either. He gave me this ring as a present because he says that I've changed his life. He wanted to give me something that showed his love and how much he cares about me. I haven't told him about the baby because I'm afraid he'll leave me because I had an abusive boyfriend when I was younger. It's been difficult trying to remember that I'm safe now and Ryan won't hurt me. It's a work in progress."

Greg looked at Jessica in amazement. "Wow, that's incredible." Greg mulled over everything he had just taken in. "I'm going to guess that's not the whole story either."

Jessica shook her head. "It's been a hard life, but Horatio's helped me get through it. He's been my rock and I know he'll always be there for me."

"Is Horatio your birth father?"

"No, he adopted me when my father died when I was fourteen. My mother died when I was four. I was an orphan and had no where to go. Horatio took me in. when I was in the hospital he donated his blood to me right then and there along with a kidney." Jessica looked into Greg's caramel eyes. "My eyes were green when I was born and before the surgery. When I woke up they were blue, Horatio's blue."

Greg reached out and held Jessica's hand. "It sounds like you've had a difficult life, but I'm glad it seems things have gotten better for you. I don't know him but I think Ryan sounds like a great guy. You should tell him about the baby."

Jessica laughed and squeezed Greg's hand. "You're the third person today to give me that advice."

"Well maybe it's worth taking." Greg smiled at her. Jessica couldn't help but see the same warm light in Greg's eyes that she found in Ryan's.

"Come on, let's go back." Greg said, "I bet this Ryan guy is over your fight by now."

Jessica smiled at him, "I hope so, because this is going to be one rough week."

Greg smiled back at her and extended his arm to her again.


	21. Love, love, love

**Hey, more adult themes in this chapter!**

**I got the title for this chapter while listening to the Plain White Ts song "Hate," you know the opening line.  
**

Love, love, love

Ryan stood in the hotel suite looking at the tuxedo still in the garment bag. Ryan had never seen it before and took a wild guess that Jessica had bought it for him. It was all black with a red handkerchief in the front pocket. The vest underneath was red and it had a black tie. The white shirt looked pristine and it had ruby red cuff links and matching tie clip. The tag had already been removed so there was no way for Ryan to guess how much Jessica had paid or to return it.

"Oh Jessica," Ryan said to his self, "You spoil me too much."

His attention turned to the dress that was in the same garment bag. It was all black with a low V neck in the front that stopped at the bust with a large crystal pendant. The dress scoped down in the back to almost the waist line. The bottom was an asymmetrical tea length and felt like it was made of silk. But what really got Ryan's attention was the size. Jessica wore about a size seven or eight normally, but this dress was a ten.

Ryan heard the door open and close. He then heard a gasp and slow foot steps in the living room-kitchen area. Ryan smiled to himself before he walked out of the bedroom.

Jessica hadn't been expecting to find anything for her but sitting on the counter in the kitchen in a crystal vase was a bouquet of two dozen yellow and red roses. Next to the vase sat a small black box. Jessica gasped in surprise and walked over to the roses. She leaned over them and took in their wonderful scent.

"Hey" Jessica heard a voice say, "You came back."

Jessica turned to find Ryan leaning against the door frame of the bedroom. He slowly walked over to Jessica and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you earlier." he said, "You're right, I was being immature and jealous for no reason. I'm sorry I upset you." He kissed her cheek.

Jessica looked at him with her deep blue eyes. "Ryan I'm sorry I told you to grown up I-" She was silenced by Ryan's finger on her lips.

"You were right though, I can trust you and I was wrong and being stupid. I'm sorry Jessie Belle. Can you forgive me?"

Jessica smiled at him and kissed Ryan lightly. "Yes, I think I can do that."

Ryan kissed her once more and then reached for the box.  
"I went for a walk while you were gone and found this. It made me think of you so I bought it." He told her. Ryan opened the box to reveal a turquoise and silver bracelet.

It was a thin silver band, about a quarter inch wide, with turquoise pieces encrusted in it. An ivy vine was engraved in the band and the turquoise pieces were in the shape of ivy leaves. As Jessica turned it over she discovered there were two ladybugs made from rubies crawling on the vine, one after the other.

Jessica looked up at Ryan and kissed him tenderly. "You're too good to me." She said against his lips. "Where did you get it?"

"I was passing this little jewelry shop in town when I saw this bracelet in the window." Ryan told Jessica, "The second I saw it I knew I had to buy it for you. I went in and asked the store owner behind the counter how much it cost. He told me it wasn't for sale. I looked at him and pulled out my badge and credentials and suddenly the bracelet had a price!"

Jessica's jaw dropped. "Ryan David Wolfe, you did not!" She smacked his stomach and he laughed under her touch. He kissed her forehead and continued his story.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did! I have no clue if he was doing anything illegal or not, but I don't care now! I got the perfect bracelet for the woman of my dreams!" Ryan kissed Jessica tenderly and ran his hand down her back.

Ryan pulled back from the kiss and looked into the ocean blue of Jessica's eyes.

"Well Dr. Stone, are you going to try it on?"

Jessica was still flabbergasted by Ryan's story. She sighed and looked into his dreamy hazel eyes.

"Ok fine, but the next present you buy me better not involve another illegal search!"

Ryan chucked and removed the bracelet from the box. He slid it over Jessica's slender hand and onto her wrist. It looked more beautiful on her wrist than it had in the window. Jessica smiled and kissed Ryan.

"Now, speaking of presents," Ryan said, "I think you have some explaining to do, Dr. Stone."

Ryan held her hand and led Jessica into the bedroom. Jessica groaned a little when she realized where this was going. The tuxedo she had bought Ryan had been removed from the garment bag and was now hanging in the closet.

"Tell me," Ryan asked, "Where did this come from?"

Jessica sighed and looked at Ryan. "I just thought you would like something new to wear to this dinner tonight."  
"But I have nice suits." Ryan gave her a goofy stern look that told Jessica he wasn't upset at all.

"Well I saw it in the store and I thought you would look nice in it."  
Ryan chuckled and kissed the top of Jessica's head. "So you were trying to justify buying a dress for yourself by buying me a tux?"

Jessica smacked his stomach again. "No, I wanted a new dress and I found this and thought you would look rather handsome in it. Plus if it's any justification it was on sale and I got it for about a quarter of the original price, so there." Jessica quickly added, "And I didn't have to flash my badge and threaten anyone to buy it."

Ryan chuckled. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope, not as long as I live." Jessica reached up and held his face in her hands.

She brought his head down to hers and kissed him roughly. Ryan began kissing her back and opened his mouth under hers. He tasted chocolate when her tongue entered his mouth and he moaned from desire. Jessica reached down and began palming Ryan through his pants. Ryan's moans became louder as he became erect.

Jessica grabbed Ryan by the tie and led him to the bed. "This bed looks too nice." she said, "Let's mess it up!"

Jessica laid down on the bed and pulled Ryan on top of her. Ryan ran his hands over every inch of her body and listened as Jessica's moans of desire changed for each location. Jessica untied and pulled Ryan's tie from around his neck and threw it to the floor. She fumbled with the buttons until she finally gave up and pulled the shirt off over his head. Ryan grabbed the bottom of Jessica's dress and pulled it off over her head. He tugged her leggings off and threw them next to his shirt on the floor.

Jessica pulled Ryan's pants and boxers off at once and immediately grabbed his hard member. Ryan cried out and arched his back into Jessica's hand.

"Damn Jess!" Ryan said, "Why are your hands always so freakin cold!"

Jessica bit his side and smiled at him. "Poor circulation."

Ryan reached around behind Jessica and unclasped her bra and chucked it over his shoulder. He then leaned down and pulled her panties off with his teeth, something he knew always turned Jessica on. He leaned over the edge of the bed and dropped them to the ground. He then crawled back up to Jessica and practically dove his head in between her legs. Jessica moaned at the sudden teasing Ryan did with his mouth around her most sensitive area.

Just when Ryan could feel Jessica was about to climax he stopped and crawled up to her head and kissed her passionately.

"I still like the lighting bolt." Ryan said to her.

"That's great, but if I don't get you inside of me in the next few seconds I'm leaving and going home!" Jessica declared.

"Ok, fine." Ryan responded, hopping from the bed and grabbing a bottle of lube from his toiletries, "So pushy."  
"No, horny! You have six seconds!"

Ryan chuckled and kissed Jessica as he slicked himself up. He positioned his member at her entrance and slowly began to enter her. Jessica moaned and wrapped her legs around him. She suddenly pushed on Ryan's lower back and caused him to slide the rest of the way in, in one thrust.

"Ahhh! Finally!" Jessica moaned.

Ryan laughed at her and kissed Jessica deeply. "You're such a nut case sometimes."

Jessica smiled against his lips, "But you love me anyways."

Ryan slowly began rocking his hips and moving around inside Jessica. Jessica started grinding her hips roughly against Ryan's

"Move faster or I'll start kicking you!" Jessica ordered.

"Yeah right" Ryan responded, as he shoved his member deeper into Jessica.

Sure enough when he pulled back and began moving slowly again Jessica bent her legs and started kicking Ryan in the thighs and ass.

"Oh damn!" Ryan said and began thrusting faster. "You weren't kidding."

Finally after much thrusting and several more kicks from Jessica, Ryan and Jessica climaxed together, their bodies shuddering against each other. Ryan laid there panting on top of Jessica before he finally pulled out and rolled over to her side. They lay there in the bed cuddling for awhile before Jessica spoke.

"Ugh, Ryan you made a wet spot on the comforter! Now it's all gross!"

"Well you said we were going to mess up the bed." Ryan said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ugh, well at least it'll be on top and we won't have to sleep in it all week. Boys, really!"

Ryan leaned over Jessica and kissed her gently. He ran his hand down her chest and abdomen. Ryan felt the lump in Jessica's lower abdomen that was starting to become familiar. Ryan considered asking Jessica about it, but wasn't sure if he should or if he was even ready to know the answer. Ryan looked deep into Jessica's beautiful blue eyes and kissed her passionately. He pulled back after a moment and just looked at her.

"We should probably shower before we change." He said softly to her. "We wouldn't want to get our new clothes all sweaty."  
Jessica nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but wonder if Ryan noticed the mass forming in her abdomen when he was resting his hand on her. It was becoming harder to hide the belly and Jessica knew pretty soon she would have to tell him.


	22. Dinner for twohundred

Dinner for two….hundred

Ryan looked at Jessica in disbelief. He couldn't believe the dress that she had decided to wear. It was the black one he had found in the garment bag that he had assumed she was wearing that night, but what surprised Ryan was the way the dress fit Jessica. The back of the dress scoped all the way down to her waistline. Jessica's tattoo was completely exposed and Ryan could see every little detail of it. Along with the tattoo, many of Jessica's scars were exposed, including the gunshot wounds and part of the kidney transplant incision.

The front of the dress had a deep V neck that plunged between her breasts and exposed part of her abdomen. Clear as day was the bubbly patch of scar tissue on the right side of Jessica's chest where she burned herself in an attempt to rid her body of the Crip Kings tattoo. Ryan couldn't believe that Jessica was willing to go out and mingle with two hundred some forensic scientist and analysis with the one scar that she hated more than the others fully displayed.

Jessica looked at Ryan's surprised face over her shoulder in the bathroom mirror. Something was clearly on his mind, but Ryan wasn't one to come right out and say something.

"What's up pumpkin?" Jessica asked, kissing Ryan's cheek.

"Your dress…" Ryan said quietly.

"What about it?" She started to tie his tie for him. She thought he looked quite dashing in his new tuxedo.

"Your scars, I can see them."  
"Yes, I can see them, too. They're not invisible you know." Jessica finished with the tie and began buttoning his vest.

"But I thought you didn't want people to see them." Ryan said skeptically.

Jessica sighed and finished the last button. She smoothed her hand down Ryan's vest.

"I didn't want people to see them, but then I decided there was no use in trying to hide them for the rest of my life. They're a part of me and my past. They made me who I am today. At least that's what my boyfriend told me." She looked up and smiled at him.

Ryan placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "So you're doing this because of me? Because of what I told you?"

"Yes, the day you told me that my past made me who I am was the day that I realized that I can't keep hiding from people. Some day someone's going to find out and I might as well learn to deal with it." Jessica placed her hand over Ryan's on her cheek. "I just haven't been brave enough to do it yet. I figured a giant conference full of people I don't know was the best place to start."

Ryan smiled down at her and kissed her gently. "I knew there was a reason I decided to break the rules and fall in love with you."

Jessica smiled at him lovingly. "Go grab your jacket and let's head out."

Jessica waited for Ryan in the living room. She gasped when he walked out of the bedroom. Ryan looked incredibly handsome in his tux. It was freshly pressed and spotless. The red accents made the green flecks in his hazel eyes pop. Jessica felt herself melt and wondered if this was what she would feel like walking down the aisle to him.

Jessica quickly shook the daydream from her mind. She shouldn't be thinking about marrying Ryan. They had only been together barely seven months, but Jessica knew she loved Ryan and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Ryan had even admitted to multiple people that he wanted to be with Jessica forever, also. Still, Jessica felt that marriage was something that shouldn't even cross her mind for the first year of their relationship. Ryan telling Jessica though that when he thought of his future he thought of her didn't help, because Jessica thought the same thing.

Jessica's thoughts were suddenly broken as Ryan kissed her lightly.

"You're so beautiful. Do I have to take you out? What if someone else falls in love with you?" Ryan asked her.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell them to take a hike, because I have you and you are my soul."

Jessica and Ryan walked into the largest ballroom. Tables were set up everywhere, each sitting six. They looked around for their names and when they finally found their seats they discovered they weren't alone at their table.

"Jessica!" Greg said as he stood from the table, "So good to see you again!"

Jessica unhooked her arm from Ryan's and accepted a hug from the other man.

"Geez Greg, you make it sound like we're old friends that haven't seen each other in decades." Jessica teased Greg.

"What," Greg said stepping back from their embrace, "We can't be old friends just because we've only know each other for eight hours?"

"Nine, if you count the elevator cart ride." Greg chuckled at Jessica's joke.

Greg looked at Ryan and extended his hand. "I'm sorry we didn't really get to meet earlier in the elevator. Greg Sanders, DNA analysis and CSI for the Las Vegas Police Department."

Ryan took Greg's hand reluctantly and shook it. "Ryan Wolfe, CSI, Miami Dade Police Department." Ryan wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist protectively.

"Glad to finally meet you Ryan!" Greg said to him.

"What do you mean 'finally meet'?" Ryan questioned. Jessica didn't miss the defensiveness in his voice.

"Jessica and I went for a walk earlier and she told me a lot about you." Greg explained.

Ryan's gazed turned to Jessica. "You didn't tell me you went for a walk today, Hun."

Greg suddenly turned around to Nick. "See! I told you they were dating!"

Nick stood from the table and walked over to the small group. "You know, G, most people consider it impolite to announce assumptions that they've made about other people's lives."

"But I know they're dating because of the way they act! He's trying to protect her from me because he feels threatened and he just called her 'Hun.' No one calls their coworkers Hun unless they're dating!"

"Well we'll just have to see about that now, won't we honey bear?" Nick smiled a goofy smile at Greg and Greg turned slightly red.

"Well, Jessica also told me that she and Ryan are dating, so there!" Greg said and he went back to his seat at the table. Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You'll have to excuse my partner," he said in his sexy Texan drawl, "He's a basket case."

"I am not!" Greg said from the table.

"It's all the hair dye." Nick leaned in and whispered to them.

"I can still hear you!" Greg announced.

Nick chuckled again and returned to his seat.

Ryan looked at Jessica with an expression that she knew meant he would want to talk to her later about her day that she hadn't told him about.

They walked up to the table and Ryan pulled Jessica's chair out for her. Just as she was about to sit down Jessica heard someone yelling.

"Sweet tat!" she heard a woman's voice yell. "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Abby," a man's voice said, "You say that about everything."  
"No, really," the woman continued, "That's really one of the coolest tattoos I've ever seen!"

Jessica suddenly felt a set of hands on her back. She jumped sideways, knocking her chair over and almost toppling Ryan to the ground. Jessica spun around and faced the person that had touched her, as Ryan wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a protective and comforting manner.

A woman about Jessica's height and stature looked at her. She had black hair that she wore in a bun, a short black dress that a considerable amount of tool as an under skirt, making it stick out much like a tutu, black fishnets, and black combat boots. She had many tattoos on her body, five that Jessica could count at first glance, with the most prominent one being a spider tattoo on her neck.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said, "I didn't mean to scare you! I just thought your tattoo was so amazing and I wanted to touch and I didn't think about what I was doing and-"

"Abby!" said the man with her, "I think the poor woman gets the point. You've already scared her half to death so why don't you just leave her alone now?"

"Oh, ok McGee!" the woman went and sat at the table in the chair next to Greg. "I'll just sit right here. These are our spots, by the way, McGee." The woman tapped her place card.

The man turned to Jessica and Ryan. "I'm sorry, she gets so excited sometimes and caffeine doesn't help the fact, but she gets nervous flying and claims caffeine helps. Actually, she claims caffeine helps everything." He extended his hand to Ryan, "I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in Washington DC."

Ryan took the man's hand and shook it. "Officer Ryan Wolfe, Crime Scene Investigation at the Miami Dade Police Department Crime Lab."

"Don't forget me McGee!" the woman called from her spot at the table.

"No one could possibly forget you Abby." McGee said over his shoulder "This is Abby Sciuto, our forensic specialist for NCIS."

"It's nice to meet you both." Ryan said.

McGee turned his attention to Jessica. "And you are? ...besides slightly traumatized by Abby."

"Hey!" Abby said, "I heard that!"

Jessica recomposed herself. "Dr. Jessica Stone, forensic specialist and CSI intern for the Miami Dade Police Department Crime Lab. I work under Officer Wolfe."

"In more ways than one!" Jessica heard Greg say.

Jessica turned and looked at him. "You really want to die, don't you?"

Nick slapped Greg on the back of his head. "Ow!" Greg said.

"You really need to get out more, lab rat." Nick said to him.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Greg asked, he paused for a moment to think, "And I'm not a lab rat anymore!"

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled at Jessica, who returned it with her own.


	23. Green eyed monster

**This chapter was originally two separate chapters but I changed my mind and made it one.**

Green Eyed Monster

Finally everyone was seated at the table, waiting for dinner to start. They made small talk and discussed what brought them to the conference.

"Gibbs told me I was invited and for some reason he didn't want me to go alone." Abby rambled on, "I don't know why though, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She slurped her coke loudly as she finished off the glass.

"Gibbs, who is our supervisor," McGee said, "Asked me to come along in order to protect everyone else from Abby. I'm terribly sorry I wasn't fast enough Dr. Stone." He smiled at Jessica and she couldn't help but feel the base of her neck turn red. She hoped Ryan didn't notice. Jessica couldn't help but feel like all the men at the table were paying a lot of attention to her.

"How about you Dr. Stone?" Nick asked, "What brings you here?" He gave Jessica that warm inviting smile that seemed to make her heart melt.

"I'm here with Ryan. He was invited and he asked me if I would like to go along." Jessica placed her hand on Ryan's thigh. "He thought it would be a great learning experience and beneficial for me to come along." Jessica moved her hand up Ryan's thigh slowly until she felt the head of his penis and squeezed it lightly. Ryan's grip on his glass tightened and he let out a slow, measured breathe. "It was a very gracious offer of him, and I was naturally very excited to go."

Nick smiled at her again. "That was very kind of you Officer Wolfe."  
"Thank you, and please call me Ryan. Officer Wolfe is a little too formal for me." Ryan replied.

"Or so he says." Jessica teased, squeezing Ryan's manhood a little harder.

Ryan smiled at Jessica and placed his hand on top of hers. Jessica thought he was going to remove her hand but instead he moved it upwards. He began to palm himself with her hand and Jessica felt the area become heated and firm. She gave him a quick sly smile and he returned it with a lift of his brows and a smirk. Ryan was clearly very good at this game of not reacting.

Their salads arrived and Jessica took her hand back and could see the disappointment in Ryan's eyes. The group continued their small talk and moved onto cases that they had worked. Soon their main courses arrived, followed afterwards by dessert. When everyone was clearly done eating the lights around a large area in the center of the ballroom dimmed. Everyone was really quiet, expecting some kind of presentation. Instead music started playing and the lights glowed different colors.

"Ohmygod, we get to dance!" Abby said excitedly, "Come on McGee, let's dance!" She pulled at McGee's arm, but he stayed stationary in his seat.

"No Abby, I will not make a fool of myself." He said.

"Come on McGee! Someone has to start! It's not like anyone else is going to!" Abby whined.

"No, I'm not dancing and I'm not going to be the first person to dance!" McGee said firmly.

"Ugh, what is this, high school?" Abby said, leaning back into her chair disappointed.

Nick stood from his chair and walked over to Jessica. He bowed slightly and held out his hand to Jessica. "Dr. Stone, would you do me the pleasure?" he said to her.

Jessica smiled and looked into his lovely chocolate brown eyes. She took his hand in hers and stood. "Why yes Mr. Stokes, I would love to dance. And you can call me Jessica."

He smiled at her and in this Texan drawl said "Then in that case you can call me Nick."

Jessica wrapped her arm around Nick's and he led her to the dance floor.

A slow song had started by the time they got there. Jessica recognized it as Lifehouse's "You and Me." Nick carefully placed his left hand on Jessica's waist and held up his right. Jessica took his hand in hers and rested her other one around his shoulders. They swayed slowly to the beat of the music and Nick looked longingly into Jessica's eyes. She smiled at him and when he returned the smile she felt her cheeks flush.

"So is Greg right, you are Ryan are dating?" Nick said to her, as others began to join them on the dance floor.

Jessica gave him a sincere look and said "Yeah, sorry."

Nick groaned and placed his forehead on Jessica's. "Man, the good ones are always taken!"

Jessica giggled at him and looked up at Nick. "You know women say that a lot, too."  
Nick lifted his head and chuckled. "Well Ryan must be one lucky guy to have a girl like you. You have a PhD and you're what, twenty-five?"

"Twenty-seven, thank you very much!" Jessica sassed at him.

Nick laughed at Jessica. "Well excuse me Dr. Stone! You'll appreciate being mistaken for being younger when you're my age."

"How old would that be?"

"I just turned the big four-three."

Jessica looked at him surprised. "No you didn't! You've got to be younger than that!"

Nick spun her and brought her body back to his, closer this time. Jessica could just barely feel a slight bulge against her body. "As a matter of fact I am. What did you think I was fifty-two?"

Jessica laughed at Nick. "No, actually I would have guessed you more around thirty-five."

"Oh really?" Nick was clearly surprised.

"Yes, but it was the crows feet around your eyes that gave it away." Jessica gave him a very flirtatious smile, and she felt his bulge grow a little. "You like my smile, don't you Mr. Stokes?"

"Oh so much, Dr. Stone." Nick had become aware of his arousal, but was able to keep himself in control for the most part. He knew it was hopeless trying to get Jessica. "You and Ryan really love each other, don't you?" Nick asked. Jessica could feel his thumb grazing over the ring on her left hand.

"Yes, but it's not an engagement ring, if that's what you're thinking." Jessica looked at Nick self-consciously.

Nick smiled at her with his warm chocolate eyes. "It's like you read my mind." Nick looked deeper into Jessica's eyes, "You remind me of Greg a bit."

"You mean my blonde hair looks completely fake? Because I can assure you I'm all natural."

Nick's head fell backwards in a booming laugh. "No, I meant your ability to read people's minds! I swear I don't even have to talk when I'm around Greg. He always knows what I'm going to say."

Jessica smiled at him. "That must be a great friend to have."

The song finally came to an end. Nick leaned down and kissed Jessica's cheek. Jessica felt her cheeks flush again.

"Thank you Jessica that was the best dance I've had since I was in high school." Nick said to her with his warm smile.

Jessica looked at him and couldn't help but blush again. "You're very welcome Nick. I was actually wondering if a guy was going to ask me to dance. I didn't want to be one of those losers sitting on the side watching everyone else have a good time. It would be senior prom all over again." She wrapped her arm around Nick's again as he led them back to the table.

"You, a loser at the prom? I don't see that happening."

"Well when you graduate high school at the age of fifteen not many people want anything to do with you. I think it might have had something to do with the fact that sex was still illegal between me and most of my graduating class."

Nick looked at Jessica shocked. "You were fifteen when you graduated high school?"

"Yup, graduated with my Bachelor's at nineteen, two Masters by twenty-two, police academy finished by twenty-three, and finished my first PhD at twenty-five."

"Your first? How many PhD's do you have?"

"I'm working on finishing my third."

"Damn, Ryan can have you. You're too smart for me." Nick joked.

Jessica laughed and looked into his beautiful eyes and rubbed his arm.

They arrived at their table and Nick pulled Jessica's chair out for her.  
"Why thank you Nick. I see your mother taught you how to be a real gentleman." She said.

"Momma always told me to treat a lady well." Nick smiled and winked at her.

Jessica reached under the table to hold Ryan's hand. He slapped it away. Jessica turned and looked at him in shock. Jessica had never seen the anger in Ryan's eyes before that she saw in that moment.

"Ryan," she said, "What's wrong?" She leaned towards him, trying to get him to look at her.

"Nothing." Ryan lied, turning away.

"Ryan, really, what's wrong?" Jessica tried to take his hand again. He shoved it away a little too forcefully.

"I told you nothing's wrong. Why don't you go back to dancing?" Ryan couldn't hide the hurt in his voice from Jessica.

"Are you serious right now? I thought you were over this?" Jessica said to him.

"Over what?" Ryan snapped.

Jessica was frustrated now. She stood from her seat and walked over to Greg.

"You want to dance Greg?" she asked him. Greg wasn't sure how to react. He went with his gut feeling and nodded his head quickly.

Jessica almost pulled him from his chair and held his hand as they walked over to the dance floor. Jessica wrapped both her arms around Greg's shoulders and pulled herself close, burying her face into his neck. Greg slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

Greg could feel Jessica's body shaking slightly and felt tears on his neck.

"Jessie?" Greg said quietly. Jessica turned her head so only Greg could see her face. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Jessie, you'll mess up your pretty face." Greg reached his hand up to her face and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Jessica looked into his eyes and leaned her head into his hand. "Why is he such a jerk?" she quietly asked him.

"Because he loves you and doesn't want to lose you." Greg replied, "I was telling Nick earlier it's an alpha male thing. Ryan claimed you as his own first and now you're showing interest in another male and Ryan doesn't want to lose his mate. He's getting jealous because you're willingly interacting with this new male. Nick is viewed as a threat in his mind."

"But I would never leave Ryan."  
"Have you told him this?"

"Yes! I've told him a hundred times that I love him and I don't want to be with anyone else! I know he's my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!"

Greg smiled into Jessica's hair. "You two should really consider marriage."

"Not if he's going to act like this time every time I meet a guy that I think is cute!"

Greg chuckled. "So you think Nick is cute?"

"Yes, and he's not the only one." Jessica looked up into Greg's caramel eyes. Greg smiled at her and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"If it's worth anything I think you're extremely beautiful and I'm jealous of Ryan because he got you. Why couldn't you have studied in Vegas?"

Jessica chuckled at Greg's joke. "I wanted to be closer to my father. I decided to attend Miami University so I could be with him, even though in the four years that I've attended MU I actually never once saw him until this August."

"Well I bet Horatio Caine was excited to have his daughter come work for him."  
"Yeah, he had actually just sent the request to the Criminal Justice department at MU for an intern the day before I went in to talk to my advisor about an internship for my senior project. When my advisor called and requested the interview Horatio told him not to bother. He said he knew me already and knew I would be a perfect fit for the position."

"Well sounds like you got a great deal; you got to finally see your father and you met the guy you're going to some day marry."  
"Keep saying that and I'll punch you in the wiener." Jessica threatened.

Greg laughed and held Jessica closer. "You really are amazing."

The song ended and Greg wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist and walked her back to the table. Just as Nick had, Greg pulled out Jessica's chair and she sat in it.

Jessica looked at Ryan. He was fuming. Jessica didn't know what to say to him. She felt so awkward sitting there in silence. No one at the table dared to speak.

Finally Jessica couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and grabbed her clutch.

"Where are you going?" Ryan snapped at her.

"Back to my room! I'm not going to sit here and watch you be pissed off!" Jessica hissed back at him. She started to walk away, but she stopped and looked at the bracelet on her wrist. Jessica pulled it off and slammed it onto the table in front of Ryan. Then she turned and walked away.

"Go!" Abby suddenly said to Ryan.

Ryan looked at her confused. "What?"

"Go after her! Get over the fact that you're jealous that two almost complete strangers just danced with her and go apologize!" Abby advised him.

"Who said I was jealous?" Ryan said defensively, "Maybe I'm fine that a couple of guys had their hands all over my girlfriend! Maybe I don't care about her!"

Abby was getting frustrated with him. "No, you do care about her! You need to get over it and go after her before she leaves you. I've only know you for the last two hours and I can tell the two of you are crazy in love. You let her walk away and she'll never forgive you!"

Ryan sat there and looked at Abby. He hesitated for a second and then grabbed the bracelet and walked away from the table quickly.

Abby smiled to herself.

"Did you do that just to get rid of him?" McGee asked.

"No, I was serious. She loves him, he loves her. They need to be together. Sorry Nick."

"No worries, I don't mind just lookin." Nick said with a wave of his hand.

"So now you're cupid?" McGee kicked himself as soon as he asked.

Abby's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I'm like gothic cupid! I should go find other troubled couples and help them mend their broken relationships!"

"Oh god, Abby no!" but McGee was too late. Abby had sprung from the table and was practically running to the dance floor. McGee groaned and excused himself from the table to chase Abby.  
Nick chuckled. "Do you think she did that just to get him to dance with her?" he asked Greg.

"Yup, I think that's exactly what her plan is." Greg said, smiling to himself.

Jessica walked out of the ballroom. She managed to make it to the lobby before she started crying. She sat down on a couch and buried her face in her hands. Jessica let the tears fall freely. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk Ryan was being! Why was he treating her like this?

"Jessica!" she heard her name called. Jessica looked up to see Ryan running towards her. She stood up and began walking away again. Ryan caught up quickly and tried to stop her.

"Jessica, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, Jessica, listen to me!" Ryan begged.

"No Ryan!" Jessica said, turning to look at him. "I'm done with this! I'm not going to stand around and listen to you apologize every time you get mad! I've lived through that once and I'm not doing it again!" Jessica was surprised by herself. She had just compared Ryan to James, making them sound the same. "Tomorrow I'm getting my own room and moving out."

Ryan was hurt. He didn't miss the comparison of him to that bastard Jessica had dated all those years ago.

"Fine, you go right ahead and leave! I don't care!" Ryan yelled.

His words tore at Jessica's heart. She looked at him as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Fine then, I will leave! I don't care about you either!" She pulled the ring from her left hand and shoved it into Ryan's palm, pushing him away from her.

Jessica turned and walked to the elevators. She boarded one by herself and jabbed the forth floor button as the doors closed. She leaned against the wall and began to sob.

She had finally lost Ryan.

Jessica knew their relationship was too good to be true, but she didn't want this to be happening. She thought she loved him. Jessica knew the trip was a bad idea.

She wanted to call Sami, but knew it was two o'clock in the morning in Germany. She wanted to call her father, but knew Horatio might not make things better since she had finally left Ryan. She though about calling Natalia, but didn't know how well that would go over.

The doors opened, revealing the fourth floor hallway. Jessica staggered out and walked to her suite. She unlocked the door and walked in. She went to the bedroom and tore the dress from her body. She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She crawled into the bed and continued to cry.

Jessica felt a jabbing pain in her abdomen and placed her hand over her belly. She held the small form in her abdomen and began to cry more.

"Oh god Ryan!" she wailed. Jessica couldn't believe she had left Ryan. She thought she loved him so much. They were going to have a baby and become a happy family. Now her child would be a bastard.

Finally Jessica cried herself into a restless and lonely sleep.

Ryan stood there looking at the ring and bracelet. He couldn't believe it.

He had finally lost Jessica.

He knew their relationship was too good to be true. He should have known from the other three this would happen. Ryan had ruined his life again. He had lost the one person who truly made him happy.

It was all his fault. Again.

Ryan stuffed the ring and bracelet in his pocket and walked out of the lobby and right through the doors outside. He just started walking. He had no idea where he was going.

Ryan found a bar. He considered going in and getting drunk. Maybe then his problems wouldn't seem so bad. Then he remembered that he was wearing the tuxedo that his girlfriend….

Jessica wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

Ryan turned and kept walking. He found a park. It was almost nine o'clock at night so there was no one there. He looked at the playground, the benches, and the picnic tables. Ryan thought back to the day he and Jessica had ate lunch in the park by her condo and it brought a smile to his face.

The smile was gone when he remembered he no longer had Jessica.

Ryan walked past the park. He finally came to a beach. Under a palm tree was a bench. Ryan went and sat on the bench. He looked out into the darkening ocean. The blue water was the same color as Jessica's eyes.

Eyes that he would never look into again and see part of his soul.

Ryan couldn't do it. He couldn't get her out of his head. There was no way he was going to be able to get Jessica out of his life. It just wasn't possible. Ryan loved Jessica, he knew he did.

Ryan wanted to go back to the hotel and tell Jessica he was sorry that he had hurt her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world. He wanted to be with her. So bad.

But Jessica didn't love him anymore. No, she said she didn't care not that she didn't love him. There was a difference. She had to still love him otherwise she would have said she didn't love him, not that she didn't care.

Ryan wanted to run back to the hotel and talk to Jessica. He wanted to see her and hold her and love her. Ryan knew though that he shouldn't go back. Jessica needed some time to herself. But what if she was hurting and needed him?

Ryan finally decided to walk back to the hotel and take his time, in order to give Jessica a chance to have some time to her self.

Ryan headed back towards the Marriott. He felt better but was still really upset that he had hurt Jessica so much. He loved her and the last thing he had wanted to do was cause her pain.

Ryan finally reached the hotel and took the elevator up to his room. He walked in quietly to find all the lights off. He couldn't hear Jessica and figured she had finally fallen asleep.

Ryan took off his tux jacket and tossed it onto a chair. He kicked his shoes off and left them next to the chair. He laid down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. He felt so cold and alone without Jessica curled up against him. Ryan felt like there was a part of him missing without Jessica in his arms. He longed to go in the bedroom and try and sleep in the bed with her, but knew it wouldn't end well.

Ryan pulled his tie off and tossed it onto the same chair as his jacket. He undid the top few buttons on his shirt. He rolled onto his side and looked at the bedroom door, wishing he was with Jessica at that moment. He closed his eyes and just hoped sleep would over come him soon.


	24. Incomplete

**So I don't know how long my chapter breaks haven't been working but it looks like pretty much the entire duration of this story and maybe my other Horatio/Arianna story. So hopefully I got that fixed. When I change scenes or situations I've been using asterisks (***) to break the chapter up. So now I have to go in and manually add then after I upload the chapter, which kind of stinks but oh well.**

Incomplete

Jessica woke up suddenly. She couldn't remember what she was dreaming but she knew it was a nightmare. She laid there in bed for a few minutes before she decided she needed to use the bathroom. She looked at the clock. It was 2:47am; she and Ryan had fought almost seven hours ago. The feeling was overwhelming.

Jessica pulled herself from the bed and slowly walked out of the bedroom. She turned on the light in the hall and found her way to the bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom she nearly cried out when she saw the figure out the couch. Jessica stepped closer to find Ryan sleeping on the couch still mostly in his tuxedo. She watched him sleep and longed to walk over and curl up next to him.

"Jess….ergh…." Ryan groaned in his sleep. His arms twitched and Jessica could see he was crying.

Jessica quietly walked closer. Ryan continued to twitch and cry in his sleep.

"Jess…" he said again. "Please no…..can't live without…"

He rolled onto his back and hit the wall with his fist.

"I'm sorry…..please…..come back….." The tears continued to flow down Ryan's cheeks.

"Please Jess…..need you…..incomplete…"

Jessica had never heard Ryan talk like this in his sleep. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed the comforter off the bed. She turned off the hall light and quietly walked into the living room. She carefully crawled into Ryan's arms and threw the comforter over them.

"Jess….." Ryan said, the tears seeming to stop. He wrapped his arms around Jessica and held her close. His head nestled against her hair and he started to breath easier.

"Its ok Ryan, I'm here and I always will be." Jessica whispered to Ryan.

Ryan woke with a start. He had been dreaming, having a nightmare actually.

Jessica was running away from him. She was running hand in hand with Nick. They were running away together. Ryan tried to yell to her to stop. He had to tell her that he loved her and couldn't live without her. He tried yelling with all his might, but nothing seemed to work. Jessica never heard him and she continued to run away with Nick.

Then Jessica suddenly stopped and started running back to Ryan. She pushed Nick away and ran full force towards Ryan. She leapt into his arms and he pulled her close.

"_Jessica!"_ he had cried.

She held him and whispered into his ear _"Its ok Ryan, I'm here and I always will be."_

Ryan thought back to the first night they had spent together. That was the exact phrase Ryan had said to Jessica when he knew she was having a nightmare as he held her in his arms.

Ryan lifted his wrist up to check the time on his watch. It was almost six in the morning. The conference events started at ten. He sighed and placed his arm back around Jessica's shoulders.

"Jessica!" Ryan suddenly yelled.

The young woman jumped and rolled off the couch and fell to the ground. "Ow…." Ryan heard from the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Ryan sat up and tried to help her up. "About everything! I'm sorry I was such a jerk and an idiot and didn't trust you! I'm sorry I hurt you and told you I didn't care! I love you so much and I can't live without you!" Ryan paused for a second. "And I'm sorry I scared you and made you fall off the couch!"

Jessica looked into Ryan's eyes. Her eyes were still red and smudged with make up from the night before. She looked at him long and hard.

Then she was kissing him. Deep passionate kisses that spoke of the love they had.

Jessica broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Ryan's and looked into his eyes.

"Ryan Wolfe," she began, "I love you more than anything in this world. Last night I watched you sleep. You were crying and talking. You kept saying my name and telling me how you couldn't live without me. It was in that moment that I realized I can live without you."

Ryan looked at her, the pain obvious in his eyes.

"But I don't want to." Jessica said after a moment. She started kissing him again.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her against him as close as he could.

"Oh Jessica, I love you so much! I can't imagine my life without you!" Ryan said between kisses.

Jessica crawled on top of Ryan's lap and twined her fingers in his hair. She held his head under hers and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Ryan ran his hands up Jessica's shirt and felt her tender breasts beneath the fabric. Jessica moaned softly into his mouth.

Jessica broke the kiss and looked at Ryan.

"You know Mr. Wolfe, that's awfully expensive pair of pajamas you're wearing."

Ryan chuckled, "Well I had a feeling I would have died if I went in the bedroom."

"Eh, died no, but maimed or seriously injured yeah probably." Jessica said as she unbuttoned Ryan's vest and tossed it into the chair.

Then Jessica suddenly dropped to the floor between Ryan's legs. She pushed them apart and pulled at the zipper on his pants. Jessica pulled Ryan's pants off so fast he barely had time to register what was going on. Then Jessica's hand was inside his boxers pulling at his now hardening penis. Ryan moaned and tried not to thrust into her hand.

"Oh god Jessica!" he cried out.

"Tell me what you want Ryan." Jessica teased.

"You! On me!" Ryan managed.

Jessica pulled his boxers off and continued playing with his erection. She then pushed his legs even farther apart and leaned in close to his throbbing desire.

Jessica began kissing and lightly licking Ryan's erection. The sensation was so incredible that Ryan thought he was going to go over the edge within the first few seconds. She sucked lightly at the head and then removed her mouth and moved downward. She bit the inside of his thigh and Ryan cried out Jessica's name.

Then Jessica took Ryan fully into her mouth. She sucked slowly and deeply. Ryan moaned and ran his hands through her hair. "Oh Jessica, please don't stop." Jessica hummed in response and Ryan moaned even louder.

Jessica stopped and removed Ryan from her mouth. Then she did something she had never done before. Jessica pushed Ryan's hard manhood up and lifted his balls. She found the small patch of skin behind them and sucked on it. Ryan felt nerves come alive he didn't even know he had. Something deep within him tingled and Ryan had to grip the base of his shaft to keep from coming all over Jessica's back.

Then she stopped and released the lift on his member. Ryan looked at Jessica, his eyes black with desire.

"What was-" but he didn't have time to finish his question. Jessica started sucking lightly at his scrotum and running her tongue along the seam in the middle. Ryan grabbed the back of the couch and squeezed his eyes shut in pure ecstasy.

"Oh god- yes, yes, yes! Oh Jessica!" he practically yelled.

Jessica made her way back to Ryan's member and took him back in her mouth. She placed her hands on hips to keep him from thrusting. She slid one hand behind his balls and continued to press on the patch of skin behind them.

Ryan was so close, but he didn't want it to end. It was simply the best blow job he had ever had. It was when Jessica ran her hands along the inside of his thighs that Ryan knew he was quickly coming undone. He reached down and grabbed Jessica's left ear and squeezed it gently.

Jessica quickly recognized the safe gesture and removed Ryan from her mouth. She climbed up onto the couch next to him and began tugging at his now leaking erection. Ryan was panting so hard he couldn't get enough air. He was drenched in sweat and was afraid he may have ruined the tuxedo shirt. Then all logical thoughts were lost at that moment.

"Jessica!" Ryan cried out as his climax approached. His vision blurred and his stomach clenched so hard he thought he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes and threw his head backwards onto the couch. Ryan shot his release from his body and it sprayed over Jessica's hand and onto the floor.

They sat there for a second. Ryan panting and still breathing hard and Jessica releasing his softening organ, Ryan's release dripping off her hand. She walked to the kitchen and washed her hands. Ryan grabbed his boxers from the ground and put them back on. He walked over to Jessica and kissed the back of her neck.

"My god, Jess, how do you do these things to me?" Ryan asked, as he bit the back of her neck.

"Lots of practice." She joked with him.

"What was the deal with the thing with behind my…." Ryan couldn't seem to figure out what he wanted to ask.

Jessica chuckled at him and turned to face him. She reached her hand inside his boxers and touched the patch of skin behind Ryan's balls. "This is called the perineum. It's the space between your testicles and anus. Directly above here is your prostate, which has a large bundle of nerves on it. Stimulating those nerves causes that tingling feeling you experienced. The best way to reach those nerves is through the anus, but I wasn't willing to go there and I'm sure you wouldn't object to me not doing so. So instead I teased your perineum. With enough pressure," Jessica pushed upward on the patch of skin, "You can stimulate the nerves on your prostate and cause one hell of an orgasm." Ryan felt a similar tingling sensation form that he had felt when Jessica was sucking on the area.

"Oh damn!" Ryan said, feeling himself grow hard again. "Oh, oh my god, that's…."  
"Feels amazing?" Jessica finished.

Ryan just nodded his head. Jessica smiled and kissed him as she removed his hand from his boxers.

"But what brought that on?" Ryan asked her.

Jessica shrugged, "You know how you get random cravings? I just felt like blowing your mind away."  
"Which you did amazingly!" Ryan kissed her heatedly.

"Some days I still wonder how I managed to get you." He whispered to her as his lips grazed her neck. "You're incredible."

Jessica chuckled at him. "Why do you always get so sentimental and clingy after sex?"

"I don't know!" Ryan groaned, "I can't help it. I just feel like our souls have connected and I don't want to be away from you."

Jessica turned and kissed him. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you, too. I should have told Nick no last night when he asked me to dance."  
"No, you were fine. You have the right to do what you want. You don't have to adhere to me. I'm sorry I got so jealous. This is just so unreal some times. You're so perfect and I love you so much that I'm afraid I'm going to do something wrong and you'll leave me."  
Jessica kissed him passionately. "I love you Ryan and I'll never leave you."  
"Never is a long time." Ryan said quietly.

"Well then I will be here as long as you are." She kissed him again. "We're in this together and nothing can change that."

Ryan smiled against her lips and kissed her again. He walked away from her and found his pants. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the ring and bracelet. Ryan walked back over to Jessica. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I will always love and trust you as long as we're together." Ryan said to Jessica. "That's my promise to you."

**I learned about the perineum while studying the male reproductive system in my anatomy class and felt the need to put this knowledge to work. Yay college!**


	25. Is that purple?

**This is just another fun chapter that I wrote because I decided I wanted to put all my favorite characters from my favorite TV shows in one place and this is how I think they would interact. Enjoy!**

Is that purple?

Jessica and Ryan walked into the lobby of the Marriott hand in hand. The hotel had begun serving its complimentary breakfast, and after two hours of non-stop mind blowing sex they were both ready for some food. They found a table and sat next to each other and enjoyed their food.

Ryan couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Jessica. He kept kissing her and caressing her face and biting her neck playfully. Jessica didn't care, she was so relieved to have Ryan with her again she didn't care that they were getting weird looks from the other forensic specialists at the conference. They didn't go unnoticed for sure.

"McGee, look, I did it!" Abby hollered as she approached Jessica and Ryan's table. "I helped rekindle their bond of love!"

McGee followed carrying two plates of food. "No Abby, I think they probably worked it out between them." he said as he shoved one plate into Abby's hands. He set the other on the table and turned to Jessica and Ryan. "I'm terribly sorry for my coworker's behavior. Would you mind if we joined you?"

"Oh shut up McGee!" Abby said, taking a place at the table before either Jessica or Ryan could answer and began shoveling food into her mouth.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh. "You two are the craziest pair I've ever met. And yes, I think we would both love to have you join us for breakfast."

"Thank you very much Dr. Stone." McGee replied.

"Please, call me Jessica. Dr. Stone was my mother." Jessica smiled at him.

"Hey you got room for two more?" said a Texan drawl.

Jessica turned her head to see Nick and Greg walking up to the table.

"Of course we do." Ryan replied, "Pull up a chair."

Nick and Greg sat down at the table and both looked at Jessica and Ryan. They could see that the couple was clearly happier today. Jessica was leaning against Ryan and their fingers were laced together. Greg decided to tempt fate and asked "So I take you guys are doing better today?"

Jessica smiled at him, "Yes much better. We kind of had a rough patch there, but we talked and everything worked out."  
"That's great." Nick said, "I would have hated to see you guys end something as great as this over something so small."  
"No you wouldn't." Ryan said sarcastically, "You would have loved to see us break up so you could swoop in and rescue the girl with the broken heart." Ryan gave him a mocking smile.

Nick laughed and responded with "You bet like hell I would!"

The table broke out into a chorus of laughter, relieved that all hard feelings from the night before were gone and they were able to move on.

After breakfast everyone was corralled into a smaller ballroom. They were told the day's lectures and workshops that would be available, along with vendors that they could get samples of products from and test new equipment. Jessica decided to go to the psychoanalysis lecture and Ryan figured the new finger printing techniques would be an interesting session to sit in on. After a quick kiss they parted ways.

Jessica headed towards the conference room where the psychoanalysis lecture was to take place.

"Hey Jess, hold up!" Jessica heard someone call. She turned to see Nick running towards her.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" she asked when the older man finally met up with her.

"What lecture are you going to?" Nick asked her.

"'Paraphillas: When Attraction Becomes a Problem and Other Social Disorders'" Jessica read.

"Sweet, me too." Nick smiled at her and once again Jessica's heart melted. She knew it was just a school girl crush, but she couldn't help but react to Nick, he was so cute.

They found the conference room and picked out a couple of seats. Everyone was setting up with their laptops and notebooks. After setting up their own computers, Nick and Jessica chatted before the lecture began.

"So do you really need to be here?" Nick jokingly asked Jessica.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem to have great perspectives when it comes to people. Like I said you're a lot like Greg with your strange abilities to know what people are going to say before they even begin talking."

Jessica shrugged. "I just have good people skills. I know personalities and I pick up on things fast."

"Did you about Ryan?" Nick asked her.

"About what?"

"That he had feelings for you."

"Yeah, I picked up that I made him uncomfortable when we first started working together, but I figured out it was because his pants kept getting too tight." Nick laughed at this comment. Jessica couldn't help but laugh, too. "But after awhile I realized that he really just wanted to be around me. The first day I arrived at MDPD I linked arms with him when we walked through the lab. He actually took a really weird path and I figured out that he was showing me off like a trophy wife or something. He didn't think I would notice, but it's kind of hard to miss the fact that you practically walk in a circle to get somewhere."

Nick smiled his warm, inviting smile at Jessica. "You know maybe Greg's right, you two should get married."

Jessica was taken aback for a moment before she spoke. "Why does everyone keep saying that? We've only been together for seven months, that's not enough time to decide to spend your life with someone."

"But it's enough time to decide you want to have his baby?" Nick asked, looking at Jessica's abdomen.

Jessica wrapped her arms over her midsection. "Did Greg tell you?"

"Yeah, little lab rat habits never seem to change." Nick said, "I think he wanted me to know so I would back off and leave you alone. He thinks I'm pushing my luck, but I don't think he understands that I know don't stand a chance against Ryan, but that doesn't mean I can't look, does it?"

Jessica smiled at him. "You know I may have a boyfriend who I'm head over heels in love with, but," Jessica leaned in close to Nick, placing her hand on his thigh for balance "I like to look, too." Nick smiled and felt his face flush and his pants become a little uncomfortable.

"So," Nick started, changing the subject, "What about me? What have you picked up on about me?"

Jessica looked deep into Nick's chocolate colored eyes. "You're very polite and caring, which means you probably grew up in a family where respect came first and manners second." Jessica speculated, "You were probably every girl's desire growing up but you liked to keep to yourself. You were very academically focused but still loved sports. You probably played football or did wrestling. You would never consider becoming a vegetarian, you like your Texas briskets too much."

Nick looked at her longingly. "You pretty much hit the nail on the head." he told her, "But it was baseball, not football or wrestling. They were too physical for me, bad knees." Nick said patting his knee. "Anything else?"

"You have an erection." Jessica bluntly said.

Nick's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He couldn't believe that Jessica had noticed. He shifted in his chair a little, unsure what to do.

Jessica chuckled at the older man's misfortune. "You know Ryan told me he would sometimes have to tuck his erection up when he was around me. It makes the blood flow out faster."

Nick looked at her leeringly and stuck his hand in his pocket. He did as he was told and soon felt the great relief of blood flowing downward. He shook his head and looked at Jessica.

"You really know how to drive a person crazy, don't you?" he joked.

Jessica laughed again and smiled. "Yeah, that's what Ryan tells me all the time."

Just then the speaker walked in and began the lecture. Jessica and Nick were too busy taking notes to talk anymore. Both found the lecture to be interesting and they joined in the applause when the speaker finally ended.

"Wow that was some pretty fascinating cases he talked about." Nick said, as he and Jessica walked back to the ballroom to figure out which session they wanted to go to next.

"Jessie!" they heard someone yell. They turned to see Ryan and Greg walking towards them.

"Holy crap," Nick said, "Look at you two. How did I not notice this until now?"

"What?" Greg asked.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would think you guys are brothers." Nick pointed out, "Look how much alike they appear."

Greg and Ryan turned and faced each other and really looked at each other for the first time. They could see with their hair being the same color and eyes similar and being almost the same height how someone could mistaken them for brothers.

"Wow, we really do look kind of similar." Greg commented.

"Yeah," Ryan said, "Almost like long lost brothers." Greg chuckled at the joke.

"Brother!" he declared and wrapped his arms around Ryan. Ryan laughed and returned the hug.

"I take it you two had fun with the finger printing techniques." Jessica said.

"Yeah! They had all this cool new technology and they let us try it and we bought you a present!" Greg rambled.

"We?" Ryan questioned.

"Hey, I found it and you bought it. I at least helped." Greg said smugly.

"And what do you know, they fight like brothers, too." Nick said.

Ryan rolled his eyes and reached into the bag he was carrying. He pulled out a canister with purple powder in it and held it out to Jessica. "Ta-da!" he proudly declared.

Jessica held the canister in her hand and read the label. "It this really purple finger printing powder?" her eyes huge with amazement.

"Yup," Ryan said, pleased with his purchase, "The vendor didn't recommend using it on a really crime scene, but I thought it would be something fun that you would enjoy."

Jessica smiled and gave Ryan a quick kiss. "You're so thoughtful."

"Hey," Greg noisily said, "I was the one that found it."  
Jessica laughed and gave Greg a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Greg for helping my rather unobservant boyfriend."

Greg blushed and looked down at his feet. Jessica took Ryan's hand into her own and shot him a sideways glance. She had to admit she was a little nervous about how Ryan would react to her pecking Greg, but he seemed fine with the whole situation.

Everyone was free to wander the vendors while they waited for lunch to start. Jessica and Ryan were checking out bullet proof clothing when Jessica asked Ryan about the kiss.

"It didn't bother you that I kissed Greg?"

"No," Ryan said, shaking his head, "I know where your heart lies so I know I have nothing to fear."

"Really?" Jessica questioned.

"Yeah, it was stupid of me to get so jealous. I know you love me and I know you'll always be there for me. And well, you mean more to me than any other person has before. I love you Jessie and…." Ryan noticed his shoe was untied. He knelt down to his knee to fix it.

Jessica's heart skipped a bit for a moment before she realized that Ryan was tying his shoe.

Ryan stood back up and looked into Jessica's eyes. "And I'm really glad you agreed to come along. I know us fighting wasn't the greatest way to start the trip out, but I'm kind of glad it happened. I feel like it helped us grow as a couple and us, me especially, as individuals." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You're the best thing in my life right now."

Jessica wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him. "And you're one of the most important people in my life." She said to him.


	26. Casino Royale

Casino Royale

The rest of the conference carried on uneventfully. Jessica enjoyed the change of pace. Instead of trying to rush and get everything done she was able to relax and enjoy her time.

It was the night before everyone had to leave. The new group of friends was playing pool at a local bar. Jessica and Abby were in a heated match that would decide the winner after twelve straight games of the two trading off winning. All Abby had to do to win was sink her last striped ball and then the eight ball and she would win. She lined up her cue and hit the cue ball with astonishing accuracy. The cue ball hit the stripe ball and then bounced backwards, knocking the eight ball into the corner pocket opposite the hole the striped ball had gone into.

Abby jumped up and down in excitement. "I win, I win, I win!" she cheered.

Jessica laughed at Abby's joy. "Good job Abby that was a tough game."

She held out her hand and Abby shook it with vigor.

"You played really well Jessie. I think you're the toughest opponent I've had since that one time I played against Gibbs." Abby said, "Let me buy you drink. Hey!" Abby yelled to the waitress to get her attention.

"No, that's alright, I don't want one." Jessica said.

"But you haven't had anything and we're all practically drunk!" Abby said as she stumbled to the other side of the pool table.

"Really Abby, I'm fine." Jessica said, placing her hands on Abby's shoulders to stabilize her. "You on the other hand might want to slow down for awhile there."

"Ok….." Abby sunk down into a chair and McGee went and fetched a bottle of water for Abby.

"Besides, someone needs to stay sober to make sure you all get home." Jessica joked.

The small group of friends stood around and finished their drinks and talked. Over the last three days they had been become good friends and they were all sad to see each other leave.

"Well," Nick drawled out, his Texan accent thickening with the alcohol, "Here's to new friends and science!" he held up his beer. The rest of the group raised their glasses and they clicked together. Abby's bottle of water shot straight up in the air, spilling some of it on her self.

* * *

The next morning the six met in the lobby to say their good byes. Abby and McGee's flight left first. Abby asked Jessica at least three times if she had the correct cell number for her, and every time Jessica insisted that it was correct.

"Well I just want to make sure! I don't want to try and call you and get some other person!" Abby persisted, "I really want to stay in contact!"

"Ok, ok Abby, I promise the number is right." Jessica reassured her.

"Ok, you'll answer, right?"

"Yes of course I'll answer."

"Ok, because if you don't I'm going to be really-"

"Abby!" McGee said, "We need to go or we'll miss our flight!"

Abby quickly hugged Jessica. "I'll miss you Jessie and I'll call whenever I get the chance!"

"You can text me, too." Jessica suggested.

"Nope, I don't like texting. I'm too impatient."

"I would have never guessed."

Nick and Greg left a few hours later. Each man hugged Jessica and pecked her on the cheek. Nick and Ryan willingly embraced each other and said their good byes, all hard feelings from earlier in the week set aside. When it came time for Greg and Ryan to say good bye the two men paused briefly.

"Good bye my brother!" Greg joked, "I'll miss you!" Greg practically leapt into Ryan's arms.

Ryan laughed at the other man. "Good bye Greg…you frickin weirdo." They pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment before Ryan jokingly added "Say hi to mom for me."

The two laughed at the joke as their good byes ended.

Jessica and Ryan stood and watched as the two men walked away. Jessica couldn't help but think what their life would have been like if they had never met the four people they did. Ryan could sense something was running through Jessica's mind. He kissed the side of her head.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

Jessica sighed. "Everything happens for a reason. We met those two because they were supposed to change our lives. They were supposed to teach us about ourselves and each other."  
Ryan pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. "I love you, and nothing can ever change that. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Jessica wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist and smelled his cologne. "I love you, too."

"Now, let's go have some fun on the department's time." Ryan said and took Jessica's hand and led her out the door.

* * *

Jessica slipped into the gold dress. It was metallic with black flecks scattered through out the material. She turned at looked at herself. It was a short dress, hitting just at her knees, and the neckline was high and wide, exposing her collarbone and shoulders. None of her scars were visible in this dress and Jessica was ok with that fact. The dress didn't quite fit to her body since she hadn't zipped it yet, but the material seemed to do an adequate job at hiding her belly.

Jessica knew she needed to tell Ryan soon about the baby. She was nearing four months. In about four weeks she would be halfway through her pregnancy. She knew she couldn't wait much longer.

Jessica felt a pair of hands touch her back and pull at the zipper. She looked over her shoulder to see Ryan behind her.

"Two new dresses for one week? You must be rolling in the dough Dr. Stone." Ryan smiled.

Jessica smiled at him and looked at Ryan in his new suit she had bought him. It was black and had gold buttons and a gold handkerchief in the pocket and a matching gold tie.

"Well maybe I just like looking nice." She said, as she brushed off his shoulders and smiled at him.

"Now tell me, where are we going that we have to dress like this?"

"You'll see." Jessica smirked and took his hand and led him out the door.

* * *

Their taxi pulled up in front of the casino and Ryan looked out the window.

"Big Pine Keepers" Ryan read, "This is where we're going."  
"Yeah, it's higher end than most so I decided we should try and fit in." Jessica joked with him.

Jessica didn't miss the worry in Ryan's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Don't worry, you're stronger than you think." She said as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah," Ryan responded quietly, "I hope so."

They walked into the casino. Ryan wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist and held her close.

"You doing ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he responded, "It's like my girlfriend told me- the first drink is always the hardest."

They walked amongst the dealer tables and roulette games. They passed the slot machines flashing brightly. Ryan's grip on Jessica's waist tightened. She slipped her hand over his.

"Are you sure you're fine?" she asked. Looking into his eyes Jessica could see the fear.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Ryan responded slowly.

Jessica kissed his cheek and held his hands. "What do you want to do first?"

Ryan thought it over. It had been so long since he was at a casino he had to remember what he liked to play. "Blackjack" he said. Jessica smiled and pulled him alongside her.

They exchanged cash for chips and received a portable lock box to carry their chips in. Jessica only got $2000 in chips for them to play with.

"Start small, work your way up." She said to Ryan.

Ryan kissed her forehead. "You always seem to know just what to do."

They headed over to the Blackjack table. A game was just finishing up when they arrived so they stood and watched. Jessica nuzzled her face into Ryan's neck and started kissing his neck.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she whispered, "You can do this. I believe in you."

Ryan smiled and kissed her.

The pervious game ended and a few people stood from the table and left. Ryan took a seat and Jessica stood behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged his neck. A few of the men at the table looked at her and she smiled seductively.

"Man," one of the men said to Ryan, "You must have won big to have a girl like that hanging on you."  
Ryan smiled and looked at the man. "I did actually, but it wasn't here."

"You mean you won somewhere else and she's been following you?"

"No, she won my heart and I've been following her." Ryan said, placing his hand on top of one of Jessica's. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She returned the smile and leaned down and kissed him. Jessica couldn't help but feel the base of her neck turn red.

The game began. Each player had to place their bet. Ryan watched as the other men placed bets into the thousands. Ryan looked at his chips and placed $300 in front of him. The cards were dealt and each player looked at his hand. Ryan had a seven and a six, a total of thirteen.

The dealer flipped his first card, revealing an eight. He turned to the first player and waited his decision. "Hit me" the man said, and the dealer gave him another card. The man glanced at it and switched it out for one of the cards in his hand. The "hit me's" and "stands" continued around the table until it was Ryan's turn.

Ryan looked at his cards and considered his move. "Hit me" he finally said. The dealer gave Ryan his card. Ryan lifted the corner from the table and saw it was an ace. He switched it out for the six, making his new total eighteen.

The play continued around the table until all the players called "stand". The dealer flipped his second card, revealing another eight. "Fold" he said and removed his bet from in front of him and placed it in the center of the table. Each player revealed his hand. Ryan noticed no one had a hand as high as his, and he started to feel more confident. Ryan placed his cards on the table when it was his turn. Two other players saw his hand and folded right then, each placing his bet in the center of the table.

"What are they doing?" Jessica whispered in Ryan's ear.

"It seems they play all-in here." Ryan whispered in response, "When you know you're going to loose you have to place your bet in the center. Who ever wins gets to keep all the bets."

"Oh" Jessica said, standing up straight and continuing to rub Ryan's neck and shoulders.

Another player folded and tossed his bet into the pile. The man that had talked to Ryan looked at Ryan with an evil glance before placing his cards on the table. He had a twenty, beating Ryan's eighteen. Ryan sighed and grabbed his chips and tossed them into the center. He leaned back in his chair and Jessica felt him tense.

"Relax," she whispered in his ear, "It's just the first deal, you'll do better. Besides, the first drink is always the hardest." She lightly bit at his ear and Ryan felt himself melt into her touch. "If you win me something I'll show you my gratitude later." She bit at the exposed skin on his neck and Ryan felt his pants grow tighter.

"Bets in!" Ryan heard the dealer call. He quickly placed another $300 on the table.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Jessica said, "I'll be right back." She walked away from the table and Ryan felt his confidence diminish. He needed Jessica there for him.

Jessica walked to the bar and ordered a whiskey sour for Ryan and a Shirley Temple for her self. Jessica sipped the sweet non-alcoholic drink on her way back to the table. She saw that the cards had already been dealt and could see the man that had won had a sixteen, the worst hand possible for Blackjack.

Jessica walked over to Ryan and set the whiskey sour next to him. She leaned in as close as she could get and whispered into Ryan's ear. "He's going to fold. He knows there's no way he can win at this point."

"How do you know?" Ryan whispered back.

Jessica placed her hand on his back and signed seven and nine into Ryan's back. Ryan recognized the numbers and looked at his hand. He had a ten and four. If he could get an ace he could win.

"Are you sure he's going to?" Ryan asked.

"Look how agitated he is, he knows he won't be able to get the cards he needs to win."

Ryan could tell the man was irritated and he trusted Jessica's judgment.

_"Drop"_ Jessica finger spelled into Ryan's back. Ryan knew what she meant and increased his bet by another $300. Everyone then had to double their bets. The man looked at Ryan and seemed to be considering his options. He dropped another $4000 on his bet and said "Hit me." The dealer gave him his cards and the man's eyes shot to the left for a split second, but just enough for Jessica to catch.

_"No good, go for it."_ She spelled into Ryan's back.

"Hit me" Ryan said to the dealer. The dealer slid Ryan another card. Ryan lifted the corner and saw a jack. "Stand" Ryan followed up, increasing his bet by $300 again, and everyone followed suit. The man dropped his cards on the table and shoved his now $8000 bet into the center of the table.

The dealer flipped his second card revealing a two, bringing his total only to seven. "Fold" he said, and he pushed his bet to the center of the table with the other man's. Each player then revealed their cards or folded. The two before Ryan revealed and waited. Ryan revealed his hand and the other three after him folded, shoving their bets to the center of the table. The first two looked at Ryan's hand and shook their heads, as they moved their bets to the center.

The dealer pushed all the chips in the center towards Ryan as he declared Ryan the winner. Jessica squeezed his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. "I told you it would get better." She whispered to him, biting his ear again.

The game continued on. Jessica became Ryan's eyes, observing the other players to see how they reacted to the cards. She eventually started pointing on his back indicating which players she thought would fold. As the game went on Ryan continued to win almost every hand.

Finally the one man had had enough. He shoved all his chips forward when told to place his bet. Ryan looked at the man, feeling the challenge behind his stare. Jessica tightened her grip on Ryan's shoulders and leaned down.

"Don't do it." She whispered.

Ryan ignored her and pushed all his chips forward. He felt Jessica's nails dig into his shoulders and could sense her anger.

Each player followed suit and pushed all their chips in as their bet. The cards were dealt. Ryan looked at his cards to see he had a ten and a six. His heart sank a little, knowing it would be next to impossible for him to win at this point. The dealer went around the table and each player announced their play. When he got to Ryan Jessica spelled _"Fold!"_ into his back. She knew at this point he would at least win back half the money he had bet.

Ryan ignored her again and said "Hit me."

The dealer slid the card to Ryan and he lifted the corner to see an ace. Ryan quickly switched out his cards and looked at his now Blackjack hand. He signaled to the dealer he was standing from that point on out.

When all the players were standing they began revealing their cards. The first one folded, having only an eleven. The second revealed a twenty. Ryan looked at the dealer and then flipped his cards over. All four players, including the other man, groaned and folded. The dealer pushed all the bets to Ryan and congratulated him on winning such a large pot. Ryan thanked the dealer and the other players for a game well played. He then began collecting his chips and placed them into the lock box.

Jessica stood there for a second confused before she started helping Ryan collect his chips. As they walked away from the table she asked him "Why did you do that?"

"Well, sometimes old habits die hard." Ryan explained, "When that man pushed in his chips I couldn't help but feel the desire to do the same. It was the thought of winning everything on the table and I just felt I had to do it."

"You drive me crazy sometimes." Jessica said, "And here I thought we were going to loose everything! Bastard."

Ryan chuckled. "I stopped though. That's something that I know I wouldn't have been able to do without you."  
"Yeah?" Jessica said.

"Yeah, I wanted to keep going, but I knew I had to stop or else I could have lost a lot more than money." He tightened his grip on her waist. Jessica nuzzled her head into his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you Jessica. You've really helped me become a stronger, better person." Ryan said.

"I love you, too, Ryan…Even if you do drive me crazy sometimes."

They walked up to the cashier's counter and cashed in their chips. In total they had won over $40,000. The cashier placed the cash into a locking bag and handed it to Ryan.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe. Enjoy the rest of your evening." The cashier told them.

Before Ryan could correct her Jessica pulled him away from the counter. She planted a kiss directly on his lips and pressed her body against his.

"Let's elope tonight!" Jessica declared, "Let's get married and go back to Miami as Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe! Better yet, let's never go back! We can stay right here, on this island! Where no one knows us and no one can find us! Let's be together forever!"

Ryan stood there stunned. Could Jessica really be saying these things? Was she serious?

"Jessica," Ryan said, "I love you but this isn't how we should do it. I meant it when I said I saw you in my future, but we can't, not now. We can't run away from Miami. You have to finish school, we have jobs, and we can't leave our families and friends. Now's not the time Jessie."

Ryan didn't miss the slight hurt that crossed Jessica's eyes but she smiled at him anyways.

"I know," she said, "I just thought it would be fun to see your reaction if I suggested it."

They were both silent for a minute or so. Then Jessica spoke again.

"You know everyone this week has asked me either when we're getting married or if you were my husband." She leaned her head against his chest. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

"I wouldn't mind it." he practically whispered.

**So I know most of the rules to Blackjack but as you can probably guess I made about half of them as I went.**


	27. Back to You

Back to you

The rest of the week played out the same way. Jessica and Ryan went scuba diving, played beach volleyball, and even tried wake boarding. They made a few more trips to the casino, each time coming home with somewhere close to $50,000. By the end of the week they had $200,000 cash on them and were extremely sore.

They waited together at their terminal, Ryan sipping coffee and Jessica drinking a hot chocolate. Ryan had his arm around Jessica while she held onto their carry on with the cash. They thought about getting a locking suit case and putting it in cargo but decided it would be best to keep it with them. Since they worked for the police they figured no one would question the large amount of cash. Jessica said they could probably just claim it was evidence that they had to transport.

"I love you Jessica. I'm so glad we had this opportunity." Ryan said, kissing the side of her head.

Jessica smiled, "I'm really glad we came here."  
Ryan pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "Didn't I tell you needed a break?"

Jessica kissed him back. "Yes, and I'm glad you dragged me along." Jessica thought for a second. "Even if you did have to go a week without sex and denied my marriage proposal."  
Ryan laughed at her and kissed her passionately.

It was finally time for their flight to leave. They grabbed their bags and walked to the terminal. They showed their credentials to the guard who approved their glock tags and extra carry on. The flight home was about as uneventful as the trip there. Ryan still had to hold Jessica's hand the whole way out of fear. Jessica nodded off and slept with her head on Ryan's shoulder most of the way. They exited the plane and gathered their luggage. They walked outside to find one of the department Hummers waiting for them with Eric standing next to it.

"Hey you two!" Eric called, "How was the Big Pine Island?"

They lifted their luggage into the back of the Hummer and greeted their friend.

"It was great!" Ryan responded, "The conference was a lot of fun."  
"The conference?" Eric scoffed, "You make it sound like that's all you did while you were there."

"What makes you think it wasn't?" Ryan joked back.

"Well for starters white boy you're almost as dark as me now." Eric nudged Ryan playfully, indicating Ryan's new tan. Ryan rolled his eyes at Eric and they laughed and hugged.

Ryan helped Jessica into the front seat and crawled into the back. Soon Jessica had fallen asleep and Eric and Ryan rode in silence.

"Hey Ry," Eric said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" Ryan responded.

Eric took a deep breathe. "What's the deal with you and Jessica?"

Ryan paused for a moment, not sure what to say. "What do you mean?"

"You're always together, you went to this conference together and then stayed in the Keys with her another four days, and Horatio told me to drop both of you off at her condo and not to bother taking you back to your place. What's going on here?"

Ryan sighed. He knew he couldn't keep this from his best friend any longer.

"We're dating." he said, "We have been for about seven months now."

Eric looked at Ryan in the rear view mirror, meeting his eyes for a moment. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well it's kind of hard to say it isn't now. I wouldn't be able to leave her now even if I tried." Ryan paused for a moment. "I love her too much. I'd rather be fired than leave Jessica."

Eric looked at Ryan again and then at Jessica. "That's a rather bold statement to make, Ryan."

"I know, but she's my world now." Ryan looked out the window and didn't speak for a few seconds. "She asked me to elope with her a few days ago."  
Eric's eyes snapped back to the mirror and stared at Ryan.

"I said no. I told her we couldn't do it right now. We have too much to loose by getting married."

"How did she take that?" Eric asked.

Ryan shrugged, "She said she was only joking but I think she might have been a little serious. She seemed disappointed."  
"Why did you say no?"

Ryan felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought. "Because too many times I asked that question too soon and it didn't work out. I didn't want to screw up this relationship. Jessica's the most amazing girl I've ever been with. I can't stand the thought of loosing her because we got married too soon."

They pulled up to Jessica's apartment complex. Eric pulled the Hummer into the visitor spot. He got out and began unloading their suitcases. Ryan climbed out and tried to wake Jessica up, but to no avail. Ryan eventually resorted to carrying Jessica from the car. It always surprised Ryan how much Jessica actually weighed because of all the muscle tone she had. She almost seemed heavier in his arms this time though.

Eric carried their luggage with Ryan to Jessica's condo. Eric used Ryan's keys to open the door and set the suitcases in the living room. Eric took Jessica from Ryan's arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. Ryan pulled the blankets back and Eric set her lightly in the bed. Ryan removed her shoes and glasses and set the glasses on the table and tossed the shoes to the floor. He pulled the blankets back over her and Jessica quickly settled into the bed without waking.

Ryan stood and watched her sleep. He could tell Jessica was sleeping restfully. She hadn't had a nightmare since the few days before their trip, but Ryan always feared they would return.

Eric patted Ryan's shoulder and they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"So that's the amazing girl you've been dating." Eric said, looking at his best friend.

"Yeah," Ryan said, "Sometimes I wonder how she got stuck with me." Ryan chuckled.

Eric placed his hands on Ryan's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Well I don't think she could have made a better decision." Eric smiled and Ryan returned the smile before they embraced.

Eric chuckled and looked at Ryan. "So," he said, "Hung like a freakin' horse?"

Ryan's face instantly turned bright red and his ears felt like they were on fire. He had completely forgotten about that day at lunch when Jessica had said that after they had sex. Eric laughed at his friend's misfortune and clapped him on the back. "Hey don't worry about it man. I think that's something every guy would love to hear!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Well thank you for driving us home, and for helping carry Jessica and the suitcases. I really appreciate it."

Eric smiled at his friend. "Don't worry about it. The poor girl looks so tired."  
"Yeah, the trip really took a lot out of her. She's been exhausted all day."

Eric said good-bye to Ryan and went to leave. He turned around and looked at Ryan and smiled.  
"Don't worry man, your secret's safe with me." Eric said.

Eric walked out the door and Ryan locked it behind him. He stood there, leaning his forehead against the frame. He thought about the week and everything that had happened. He thought about Jessica asking him to marry her. Ryan knew in his heart he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Jessica, but his brain told him it was too soon.

Ryan walked upstairs and found Jessica sprawled across the bed, snoring lightly. He smiled to his self and crawled in bed with her. Almost instantly Jessica curled up against his body. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. She still smelled like the salty air from the Keys and her skin was warm from the new tan. He took her hand into his own and felt Jessica squeeze. Ryan knew this was an involuntary action as a result of feeling Ryan's hand against hers but it made him smile anyways.

* * *

Jessica woke up several hours later feeling much better. She looked at the clock and saw that she had been asleep for three hours. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms. "Agh!" she heard as she felt her hand hit something hard.

Ryan sat straight up in bed, now nursing his bottom lip.

"Oh my gosh Ryan! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were in bed, too!"

"It's alright." He said, pulling his hand back to check for blood. "I know you didn't mean to."

"Let me check it please." Jessica scooted over to him and began examining his lip. "I don't see any cuts but I may have caused a bruise. Oh Ryan I'm so sorry! Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

Ryan smiled at her seductively. "Really, it's ok. But I have heard that kisses will heal anything."

Jessica shook her head and smirked at her boyfriend. "You're lucky you're so cute, otherwise those nerdy lines wouldn't work." Jessica leaned down and kissed Ryan tenderly. "All better?" Ryan smiled and his eyes beamed at her. "Yes, all better."

Jessica ruffled his hair and climbed from the bed and walked into the bathroom. "You better not teach our children your devious ways."

Ryan sat in the middle of the bed looking out the window. The thought of having children with Jessica made his heart flutter and his stomach do back flips. Ryan had never realized how much he wanted to be a father until he started dating Jessica.

Jessica quietly walked back into the room and snuck up on Ryan. She pounced onto the bed and tackled him. She began planting kisses every where she could and bit at his neck.

"Whoa, Jess, you have to be careful." Ryan said, instinctively touching her abdomen.

Jessica sat there surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well you could get hurt or break something doing that." His hand continued to rest on her belly.

Jessica tried to chuckle and tried not to show how nervous she really was. "But we've always wrestled like this, Ryan."

"I just don't think it's a good idea right now." Jessica could feel Ryan's grip becoming more firm on her stomach. She placed both of her hands over his and looked into his eyes.

"Ryan?" she quietly said.

"Yes love?"

"I'm pregnant."

Ryan looked at her in disbelief for a moment. He felt his heart skip a few beats before it restarted with a thud. He felt a flush creep up his neck and his pulse quicken.

Jessica knelt there looking at Ryan, trying to gauge his reaction. He was stunned, she could tell that much, but she couldn't seem to figure out what was going on in his head.

Then Ryan was suddenly kissing Jessica and pulling her close to him. Ryan fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Jessica on top of him. Jessica placed her hands on his cheeks and felt the moisture from his tears. They finally broke their kiss and Ryan looked at Jessica with the most excited look on his face she had ever seen.

"You mean we're going to have a baby!" he yelled, tears of joy still running down his face.

Jessica felt her own tears form and nodded her head excitedly.

"Oh my god yes!" Ryan lifted her from the bed and swung her around the room. "Oh I can't believe it Jessica! We're going to have a baby!"

Ryan stopped swinging Jessica and looked into her incredible blue eyes. He kissed her again and pulled her as close as he could.

"Oh my god Jessica I'm so excited!" Ryan continued to yell.

Ryan suddenly released Jessica. "I have to call my sister and uncle! They're going to be so excited!" Ryan searched his pockets and the night stands trying to find his phone. He quickly ran down the stairs to look for it in his luggage. Jessica heard him stumble at the bottom when he lost his footing briefly.

Jessica stood in the middle of the room alone, still crying from joy. She found her phone on the nightstand. She dialed Horatio's number and waited.

"Caine" Horatio answered.

"Daddy" Jessica said, still choking on her tears.

"Jessie Bug, what's wrong? You're not hurt are you?" Horatio sounded concerned.

"No Daddy, anything but." she choked again slightly, walking into the hall, "I just told Ryan that I'm pregnant."

Horatio was silent for a moment. "And what was his reaction?" She could tell he was worried.

"Just listen." Jessica pulled the phone away from her ear and held it over the railing towards the sound of Ryan's excited voice. After a few seconds she replaced it back on her ear. "Did you hear him?"

Horatio couldn't hide the laugh in his voice. "I think all of Miami could probably hear him." Horatio was silent for a moment. "Congratulations Bug, you and Ryan are going to have a beautiful child."  
Jessica smiled an ear to ear grin. "Well I hope he's has a little bit of his _grandfather_ in him, too."

Horatio smiled into the phone. "I love you Jessie and I'm so happy for you and Ryan."

"Thank you Daddy. I love you, too"

Ryan ran up the stairs as she was hanging up her phone. He grabbed her and pulled her in to a tight hug. He kissed her again and again.

"I love you so much!" Ryan said, "I can't believe we're having a baby!"

Jessica smiled and kissed him back. "I love you, too. I've wanted to tell you for so long."  
"How long have you know?"

"About a month."

Ryan looked at her a little confused. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

Jessica sighed and looked away. "Because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Ryan asked concerned.

Jessica looked at him with her giant blue eyes. "You" she said, as tears began to form.

Ryan held her close as Jessica began to cry softly. He smoothed her hair and felt her body shake against his. "You were afraid I would leave, weren't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes" she choked out, "I talked to Natalia and she said that pregnancy changes people and I was afraid of how you would react."

Ryan kissed her hair. "I would never leave you love. You're my world and my soul."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just…." Jessica stammered.

"It's just how you've always been treated." Ryan finished, "This is what's been causing the nightmares, isn't it?" Jessica nodded her head against Ryan's shoulder. "Yes" she whispered.

They stood there for a few minutes. Jessica finally stopped crying and calmed down enough to talk to Ryan.

Jessica pulled back and looked at him. "I'm sorry Ryan." She said, "I know I should have told you sooner. I'm a terrible person for not telling you."

"No love," Ryan responded, "You're anything but terrible. You were scared and you didn't know what to do." Ryan looked into her eyes and smiled. "I understand and I forgive you for keeping this from me." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you so much."

Jessica leaned into him. "I love you, too, Ryan."

"We're going to have a baby." Ryan said quietly.

Jessica chuckled, "Ha, we're going to have a Wolfe pup."

Ryan couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at this joke. He kissed Jessica again and looked at the only woman in his life he knew he would ever love.

"You are the greatest thing in my life." Ryan thought about the statement for a second. "Well I guess you're now one of the most important things in my life." He slid his hand down to Jessica's stomach. He held it there for a moment, feeling the mass beneath the fabric. Jessica reached up and placed both of her hands over his and looked into Ryan's hazel eyes.

"How have I not noticed this before?" Ryan asked, "I mean I've felt this lump in your abdomen sometimes but I didn't think anything of it. I just thought it was the stress of school and work." Ryan chuckled, "You had me fooled this whole time."

Jessica smiled at him. "I thought you would have noticed when I stopped wearing most of my clothes. I mean I can't even remember the last time I wore actual pants."  
Ryan smiled and kissed her. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"No, you're incredible." Jessica said, "Without you I wouldn't be having this baby. In fact I would have lost it all together."  
Ryan looked at her concerned. "What do you mean?"

"The day we fell down the hill and you held me against your body what were you thinking?"

Ryan thought on it a moment. "I don't know really. I just knew I had to protect you."  
"Well Alexx says you probably saved the baby's life. If you hadn't held onto me I would have miscarried and we would have lost him." Jessica's hold on Ryan's hands tightened. Ryan felt his hand push into Jessica's abdomen. He could feel the mass there and felt tears form in his eyes.

"Well this explains the vomiting and random food cravings. And the fact that those new dresses of yours were a few sizes larger than your others." Ryan smiled at her. "I can't believe it, Jess. We're going to have a baby. We're going to be parents."  
"I know Ryan." Jessica smiled back at him. "And I'm so glad that it's with you."  
Ryan didn't say anything in response. Instead he leaned down and kissed Jessica.

**Ok, so I think this is the end of this story, but not to worry the next one will be up within the next week. Hope y'all enjoyed it! And I hope everyone's relieved that Jessica finally told Ryan about her baby. :D**

**Peace Out! ~KC**


End file.
